


Name

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 네임버스시발후회닦개 클리셰





	1. Chapter 1

네이머가 된다면 좋기야 하겠지만, 사실 그만한 행운이 결코 자신에게 찾아올리가 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이, 세상에 사람들이 얼마나 많은데 그런 축복이 자신에게 오겠는가. 다른 사람들을 다 지나쳐서 말이다. 제가 그것을 바라는 것은 말도 안 되는 욕심이었다. 영혼의 짝이라니 진짜 그런 건 상상만으로도 족하다고 알렉은 생각했다. 자신은 평범한 삶을 살다가 평범하게 죽을 운명이었고 이미 그런 기대는 예전에 버렸다.   
  
“어차피 네이머는 전세계에서 0.1%밖에 안되는걸, 뭐.”  
  
잔을 든 알렉은 제 동기의 말에 대답을 마쳤고, 쪼로록 음료를 마시고는 싱긋 웃었다. 하긴 그래, 눈썹을 살짝 올려보이며 고개를 까닥이는 제이스를 바라본 알렉은 다시 트레이에 올려진 감자튀김으로 다시 손을 뻗었다. 밀크셰이크에 콕 하고 감자튀김을 찍은 알렉은 냠 하고 제 점심을 베어물었다.   
  
아르바이트를 계속 하고는 있지만, 알렉의 가난한 주머니 사정으로는 매번 학식에서 버거, 버거, 그리고 버거밖에 먹을 수 없었다. 하지만 자신의 소소한 낙은 이렇게 제이스와 함께 하는 시간이었으므로 썩 나쁘지는 않다고 알렉은 생각했다. 바스락 하고 베이컨 버거 포장지를 구기는 알렉의 손등에는 새로 생긴 긴 상처가 발갛게 올라와 있었다. 콜라를 마시던 제이스가 컵을 내려놓으며 눈짓했다.  
  
“왠 상처?”  
“아, 어제 알바하다가. 살짝 뎄어.”  
“살짝이 아닌데. 보아하니 병원도 안 갔지? 약은 발랐어?”  
“남자 몸인데 뭐. 금방 나아. 걱정해줘서 고맙다, 야.”  
  
머쓱해진 알렉은 손등을 뒤집으며 상처를 가렸고, 다른 손을 들어 귓가를 긁적였다. 누군가가 자신을 걱정해준다는 것은 조금 익숙하지 않은 일이었고, 동기들이 이렇게 굴 때마다 어떻게 반응을 해야할지 난감했다. 노력하고는 있지만, 사람들과 어울리는 것은 정말 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 알렉은 항상 대인관계에 어려움을 겪고는 했다. 눈썹을 살짝 찡그린 제이스는 앞으로 몸을 조금 숙이더니 작은 소리로 속삭였다.  
  
“알렉... 설마. 아니지? 돈 빌려줄까?”  
“그런 거 아니야! ...어쨌든 고마워... 마음만 받을게.”  
  
어떻게 알았지. 놀란 알렉은 움찔해 살짝 말을 더듬었다. 사실 맞지만 겨우 이걸로 병원비에 약값까지 쓰기엔 좀 그렇다고, 알렉은 마음 속으로만 속삭였다. 제이스에게 건넨 말마따나 자신은 남자고, 흉터가 진대도 별로 큰 상관은 없었다. 그냥 두면 곧 나을 것이고 지금까지 그래왔다. 요란 떨 필요는 없었다. 그래도 고맙네. 시선을 돌린 알렉의 헤이즐 눈동자는 섀헌대 구내식당에 틀어져있는 TV에서 멈췄다.   
  
[다운월더사 베인 회장, 벨코트 기업의 차녀와 약혼]  
  
뉴스 속보 타이틀이 뜨는 것을 보며 알렉은 눈을 조금 크게 뜨고는 시선을 고정한 뒤 밀크셰이크를 한 모금 마셨다. 다운월더사라면 자신도 아주 잘 알았다. 어제 집에서 찾아 바른 연고도 다운월더사에서 나온 제품이었으니까. 연간 매출이 얼마랬더라. 엄청 컸는데. 저런 곳 회장이면 베이컨버거도 2개씩 먹으려나. 기억을 되새기려 낑낑대는 동안 화면이 전환되었다.  
  
ㅡ네, 그러면 소문의 주인공인 다운월더사의 매그너스 베인 회장님을 모셔 보겠습니다. 카밀 벨코트양과 약혼하셨다고 들었는데요? 정략혼이라 그런가요, 결혼식을 꽤나 빠르게 진행하신다고...  
  
화면 속으로 들어오며 입을 여는 남자를 보며 알렉은 멍하니 눈을 깜박였고, 다음 순간 컵을 떨어트리며 악 하고는 외마디 비명을 질렀다. 알렉의 왼손에서 미끄러진 밀크셰이크는 탁 소리를 내며 바닥에 떨어져 열렸고 타일 위에 천천히 흰 얼룩을 남기기 시작했다. 팔꿈치 부근에서부터 칼 같은 것으로 파내는 고통을 느낀 알렉은 끙끙댔고, 식은땀을 흘리며 눈을 내렸다. 방금 뉴스에서 언급된 남자의 이름이 화려한 필기체로 제 팔에 새겨지는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 다시금 아픔에 신음했다. 동시에 카페테리아가 조용해졌다. 부끄러워져 얼굴을 붉힌 알렉은 슬며시 고개를 들었다. 소리를 너무 크게 질렀나. 너무 아파서 도저히 참을 수가 없었다.  
  
그러나 아무도 자신을 바라보고 있지 않았다. 심지어 자신의 앞에 있는 제이스조차도 자신을 바라보고 있지 않았다. 시선이 향하던 곳을 따라가던 알렉의 큰 눈은 화면에 캡쳐된 채로 보여지는 베인 회장의 목에서 멈췄다. 아까까지는 분명히 없던 네임이었다. 알렉산더 라이트우드라고 적혀진 저 필체는 분명 자신의 것이었다. 심장이 덜컥 하고 세게 흔들리며 박동을 멈췄다. 놀란 알렉은 빠르게 눈을 깜박거렸다.   
  
ㅡ...갑작스런 사태가 발생했습니다!! 약혼 발표 중 네임 발현이라니요?? 생각해보니 전 아스모데우스 회장도 네이머였다는 사실을 우리가 잠시 잊고 있었네요!! 예상치 못한 돌발상황에 베인 황태자는 지금 기자회견장을 빠져나가...  
  
흥분한 아나운서의 목소리와 함께 몇몇 동기들의 시선이 제 팔에 와닿았다. 알렉은 후다닥 점퍼를 걸쳐입고는 후드를 써 새빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 가렸다. 이게 무슨 상황이지. 당황스러웠다. 자신을 바라보며 어버버 말을 더듬는 제이스를, 알렉은 멍하니 바라보았다. 살짝 고개를 숙인 알렉의 입은 약간 벌어진 채였다. 머리가 어질어질했고, 현실감이 들지 않았다. 발이 바닥에 닿는 감각조차 이상하게 느껴졌다. 팔에서 느껴져 온몸을 울리는 익숙치 않은 둔통, 네임 발현통만 없었더라면 이 모든 것이 꿈이라고 생각했을 것이다.  
  
네임.   
  
극소수의 사람들에게 주어지는 이 운명의 상대는 매우 로맨틱하고 환상적인 결합이었다. 네이머들은 네임 매칭 센터인 [클레이브]에 자신의 이름을 등록해 서로의 네임 파트너를 만나고는 했고, 일단 한 번 만나게 되면 절대 헤어지는 일은 없었다. 영원히 행복하게 살았습니다, 그게 결말이었다. 일단 만나기만 한다면 확률은 100%였는데, 네임 파트너들은 한 날 한 시에 죽고는 했기 때문이다.  
  
얼떨떨한 기분이 된 알렉은 강의실에 들어가서도 절 보며 힐끗대거나 수군대는 학생들의 시선에도 그저 앉아만 있었다. 머리가 핑글핑글 돌고 몸에는 힘이 하나도 들어가지 않았다. 자신을 바라보는 눈길들이 느껴졌지만 작은 소리조차 낼 수가 없었다. 이런 일이 자신에게 벌어지다니, 이런 행운이 제게 생기다니 믿을 수가 없었다. 알렉은 제 볼을 살짝 꼬집어보고는 헤실헤실 웃었다. 네임 발현을 꿈꾼 적은 있었다. 그야 평생 사이좋게 지내며 나만 사랑하고 아껴 준다는데 어떻게 싫을 수가 있겠는가. 어려서부터 알렉은 사랑받는 것을 염원해왔다. 게다가... 알렉은 잠시 숨이 막힐 것 같은 기분에 입을 가렸다가는 마른세수를 했다. 심장이 밖으로 쏟아질 것 같았다. 속이 울렁거려 점심을 먹은 것 같지도 않았다.  
  
매그너스 베인. 아까 본 자신의 네임 파트너는 너무나도 완벽하게 아름다운 피조물이었다. 신이 제 형상을 빚었다면 꼭 저런 모습일것이 분명했다.  
  
누군가가 제 머릿속에 들어와 제 취향만을 만들어 뽑아 낸 것 같은 아름다운 남자였다. 눈꼬리가 쳐진 다갈색 눈은 따뜻하고 촉촉해 보였고, 콧대는 깎아 놓은 듯 조각처럼 날카로웠다. 선이 가는 얼굴은 부드러우면서도 나른했고 동시에 퇴폐적인 매력까지 뿜어내고 있었다. 걸음걸이와 움직임은 고양이처럼 살랑거렸고, 하고 있던 화장이나 옷차림까지도 독특했으나 그를 위해 존재하는 것처럼 완벽했다. 알렉은 제 눈앞에 어른거리는 신이 인류에게 선물한 남자의 실루엣을 지워낼 수 없었다. 본 것은 몇 초에 지나지 않았지만 그 모습은 알렉의 망막 안에 영원히 각인될 것이었다.   
  
세상에, 남자라니. 알렉은 이 상황이 정말 운명이라고 생각했다. 커밍아웃을 하지 않은 채 23년을 클로짓게이로 살아왔으나 알렉은 게이였다. 신은 정말 존재하는 거구나. 감격해서 살짝 고개를 숙인 알렉은 잠시 울고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 네임 상대라면 성별이 문제되지는 않을 것이다. 축복받으면서 결혼할 수도 있고, 영원히 함께 할 수도 있다. 어차피 그 여자분과 한 것은 정략혼이랬고, 네임 파트너를 만나면 반드시 서로에게 반한다고 했으니까. 기대감으로 인해 알렉의 가슴은 터질 듯이 뛰었다.   
  
나를 마음에 들어해 주셔야 할 텐데. 기쁜 마음이 차츰 가라앉고나자 초조해진 알렉은 입술을 물어뜯었다. 나는 아무것도 가진 게 없는데. 저쪽은 너무 가진 게 많고... 혹시라도 싫어하시면 어떡하지. 그러나 제 상태를 눈치챈 제이스가 큰 웃음을 지으며 걱정하지 말라고 어깨를 두드려 주었기에 알렉은 약간 안심했고, 다시 미소를 지은 후 행복한 상상 속으로 빠져들었다. 무거운 거 있으면 들어드리고 요리도 해드리고... 하고 싶으신 거 있으시면 다 해드려야겠다.  
  
***  
  
행복한 상상에 젖은 알렉이 단꿈을 부풀리고 있는 동안 그의 네임 파트너 회장님이 생각하는 것은 조금 달랐다. 람보르기니 뒷좌석에 등을 기댄 매그는 눈을 감고서 짜증을 눌러 참고 있었다. 좆같은 네임이 생기다니. 물론 아버지가 네이머이니 자신에게도 네임이 발현할 확률이 높을지도 모른다고 생각은 했었다. 그래도 40살까지 발현이 안 되었기에 마음을 놓고 있었는데 이렇게 나타날 게 뭐란 말인가. 그것도 하필 이런 순간에 말이다. 최악의 타이밍이었다.   
  
이런 약혼 선물 받아본 사람 씨발, 세상에서 나밖에 없을거다. 매그는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
  
피부에 발현되는 것도 모자라 목이라니. 하다못해 목이 아니라 허벅지, 아니면 팔 정도만 되었어도 화면에 잡히지 않으니 문제가 되지 않았을 것이다. 방송만 타지 않았어도, 생방송만 아니었어도 네임을 지우든 없애든 했을 텐데 자신의 목에 네임이 새겨지는 꼴이 증거자료로 남아버렸다. 이렇게 되서야 어떻게 할 수가 없지 않은가. 비서 라파엘이 챙겨주는 스카프를 대충 둘러 이름을 가리며 매그는 짜증스럽게 얼굴을 비볐다가는 연신 작은 한숨들을 내쉬었다.  
  
얽힌 거래 건들도 많았고 슬슬 올랐던 주가들 역시 약혼 기자회견의 취소로 인해 떨어질 테였지만 그보다 큰 것은 카밀의 마음이 상할 수도 있다는 것이었다. 세간에서는 자신과 카밀을 단순한 정략혼 상태로 알고 있었지만 그렇지만은 않았다. 내내 찡그린 표정을 하고 있던 매그는 황급히 정신을 차린 후, 차 문을 열고 나가려 하는 카밀을 만류했다. 그렇지 않아도 신경 쓸 일들이 산더미같이 많은데 이런 돌발상황까지 겹치다니 피곤했다.   
  
“카밀, 잠시만. 달링... 내가 처리할게요. 조금만 시간을 줘.”  
“이미 이렇게 됐는데 어떻게 시간을 달라는 거야? 나는 이렇게는 결혼 못 해. 매그너스, 당신은 날 아주 웃음거리로 만들었어. 진짜 개망신이라고! 이게 무슨 꼴이야...”  
“자기야, 진정해요. 응? 내 사랑, 일단은,”  
“지금 진정하게 생겼어? 너같으면 진정하게 생겼냐고!! 네임 매치면 어떻게든 상대를 찾아가잖아!! 누구보다도 네가 잘 알고 있을 텐데, 베인 회장님? 나중에 이혼하느니 미리 약혼을 파기하는 게 낫지. 잘 해봐, 그 알렉산더인가 하는 남자랑!!”  
  
말을 하며 점점 언성을 높인 카밀은 머리를 흔들며 인형처럼 긴 속눈썹을 깜박였고, 매그의 팔을 뿌리친 후 클러치를 집어들었다. 카밀의 큰 눈에서는 눈물이 계속 흘러내리고 있었다. 얇은 스틸레토 힐이 또각이는 소리를 남기며 멀어지는 동안 매그는 눈을 꽉 감고는 길게 신음했다. 이 네임 때문에 정말, 되는 일이 없었다.  
  
입을 닫은 채 숨을 들이쉬었다가 내쉬기를 반복한 매그는 이를 사려물고서 다시 차로 들어와 앉았다. 머리가 깨질듯이 아팠다. 일단은 마지막 기대를 걸어볼 수밖에 없었다. 네임은 항상 피부에 나타나는 것은 아니었고-장기, 드물게는 뼈에도 나타난 적이 있다-, 피부에 나타난다고 해도 잘 안 보이는 경우가 있었다. 체질에 따라 발현통을 겪지 않기도 했다, 자신처럼.  
  
“라파엘, 알렉산더 라이트우드 찾아서 그 쪽한테도 내 이름 떴는지 확인해줘요. 혹시 모르잖아. 일방이면 어떻게든 불법 시술소 찾아보고 나서... 참, 맞다. 우리 자기한테도 꽃 좀 보내줄래요?”  
“알겠습니다, 회장님. 네임 상대는 이미 찾았어요. 발현했네요. 섀헌대학교 1학년 재학 중. 스물셋. 키 6피트 3인치 남성. 브루넷.”  
  
라파엘은 실시간 검색창을 클릭한 후 사진이 포함된 기사를 흔들어보였다. 정신이 없었던 알렉은 몰랐지만 이미 점퍼를 입기 전 그의 사진을 찍은 학생들이 있었다. 폰을 건네받은 매그는 쾅 하고 책상을 가볍게 내려치며 욕설을 뱉었다. 진짜 화나네. 말도 안 되는 꼬맹이 때문에 제 인생이 틀어지려고 하고 있었다.   
  
그 네임같은 말도 안 되는 것에 휘둘리기는 죽기보다 싫었다. 애초에 아스모데우스가 제 어미를 저버린 이유가 무엇인지, 오랜 시간이 지났지만 매그는 아주 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 다리에 루시퍼 모닝스타란 이름이 떠오르게 되었을 때부터 제 아버지는 사람이 바뀌었고, 결국은 어머니에게 이혼을 요구했었다. 자신의 어머니는 아버지를 계속 사랑하고 있었기에 결사적으로 반대했으나 아스모데우스 역시 완강했다.   
  
당시 9살이었던 매그는 법이 네임 매치의 손을 들어주었던 날을 어제처럼 기억했다. 큰 비명이 들렸고, 유모가 도련님!! 하고 크게 외치며 제 눈을 가렸으나 손가락 사이로 매그는 그만 보고 말았던 것이다. 제 어미의 배에 꽂힌 칼을 말이다.  
  
이를 간 매그는 스카프를 벗어 대충 팽개친 후 제 목 위로 드러난 동글동글한 글씨체를 노려보았고, 다시 스카프를 들어 대충 몸을 감쌌다. 이름은 또 존나 길어요. 보기도 싫었고 보여주기도 싫었다. 분명히 언론에서는 그 일을 자신과 엮어 기사를 줄기차게 써 댈 것이 뻔했다. 다음주 장이 열리면 다운월더사의 주가는 폭락해 있을 것이었다. 그러나 무엇보다도, 아스모데우스와 같은 인간이 될 수는 없었다. 그런 역겨운 애새끼 하나 때문에 카밀을 버리지는 않을 것이다. 조지 일까지 있은 후 카밀이 아니었다면 자신은 지금까지 견뎌내지 못했을 것이었다. 이제 와서 카밀과 이렇게 헤어질 수는 없었다. 자신은 카밀을 사랑했다.  
  
네임은 저주였다. 운명이라고? 저희들끼리 속살거리면서 좋아하기 위해, 멀쩡히 살고 있는 다른 사람들에게 이렇게 피해를 줘도 되는 것인지 매그는 이해가 가지 않았다. 신은 없는 것이 분명했다. 이런 장난질을 치는 것을 보아하니 명백하게, 아주 확실하게 신이란 존재는 실재하지 않았다. 도대체 몇 번이나 이 장난질에 놀아나야 하는지 견딜 수 없었다. 이번은 져 주지 않겠다고 매그는 생각했다.  
  
소파에 드러누운 매그는 라파엘이 클레이브 쪽으로 연락을 취하는 동안 눈을 감으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 일단은 그 애한테 돈 주고 이름 지우라고 해야겠다. 불법이라고는 해도 돈이면 안 될 것이 없었다. 왜 굳이 그걸 마다하겠는가. 아직 어린 애인데 나이가 많은 자신을 맘에 들어할 리도 없을 터였고 심지어 자신은 남자다. 물론 바이긴 하지만, 그쪽이랑 성적 취향이 맞지 않을 수도 있었다. 그 쪽한테도 연인이 있을지도 모르고 그렇다면 지금쯤 엄청 화가 나 있을 것이었다. 모욕적이라고 생각해 방방 뛰고 있을지도 모른다. 분명히 그럴 터였다. 스물 셋이면 방금 태어난 건데, 그 나이에 이런 고루한 네임 따위에 매여있을 리 없었다. 매그의 머릿속 누군가가 질문했다.  
  
만약 걔가 게이면? 그럴 리가 없잖아. 게이라고 하기엔 옷차림이 너무... 남루하고 낡아 빠졌어. 완전 지루해. 진짜 후줄근해. 사진 보니 꾸미고 다니지도 않는 것 같던데. 쟤는 백퍼 헤테로야.  
  
널 맘에 들어한다면? 야, 그럴 리가 있겠냐. 정신차려. 내가 아무리 괜찮게 생겼어도 그렇지 저 때는 제 또래를 좋아해. 자기보다 다섯 살 많아도 아저씨라고 부른다고. 그리고, 내가 아무리 양심이 없어도 그렇지 스물 셋이면 나랑 열 일곱살 차이야. 음... 물론 대주겠다면 거절은 안 해. 그건 남자의 수치니까. 그런데 떡친다고 달라지는 건 없어. 떡은 떡이고, 연애는 또 다른 거고, 결혼은 다른 차원의 문제야.  
  
네임 지우는 것을 거부한다면?  
  
씨발 작작 좀 해!! 화가 치솟은 매그는 고함을 지르려던 것을 참았다. 다혈질로 굴어봐야 제게 이득이 될 것은 없었다. 그럴 일은 없었지만, 만에 하나 그렇다면... 매그는 곰곰히 생각했다. 돈 더 주면 되지. 씨발, 만약에 저 애새끼가 네임 지우는 것을 거부한다면 이유는 하나였다. 자신이 다운월더 사의 회장이기 때문이었다. 돈 말고 주식도 요구하려나. 얼마나 뜯어내려고 할지 궁금하네. 요즘 애들 완전 영악하던데. 매그는 차를 홀짝였다. 아니면 사람 시켜서 사고로 위장해서 이름 지워버려? 한 번 숨이 멎으면 네임이 사라지는 경우도 있다고 했다. 아자젤에게 부탁하면 쉽게 들어줄 터였다.


	2. Chapter 2

매그가 클레이브를 대상으로 몇 번이고 네임의 진위 여부 판명을 부탁했다는 사실을 미처 모르는 알렉은 여전히 희망에 부풀어 있었다. 몇 시간도 되지 않아 유명인사가 된 알렉은 섀헌대 정문을 나오자마자 휴 하고 안도의 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 이제 좀 편하게 다닐 수 있겠다 싶어서였다. 알렉에게 사람들의 시선이란 언제나 불편하고 견디기 힘든 것이었다. 특히 제 네임 매치가 ‘그’ 매그너스 베인이라는 사실이 밝혀지고 나니 왠지 모두들 다 자신을 훑어보는 것만 같은 기분에 어색했다. 이런 기분은 처음이었고, 모두에게 주목을 받는 대상이 된다는 것에는 익숙치 않았다. 관심은 곧 사그라들 거라며 알렉은 제 팔을 슬쩍 문질렀다.

대체 누가 찍어올린 거야. 진짜 매너없네. 투덜거리던 알렉은 기사를 보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 다행히 얼굴은 나오지 않았으나 제 뒷모습과 팔의 네임은 선명했다. 네이머들에 대한 대중들의 관심은 원래부터도 엄청났다. 이리저리 기사를 살펴보던 알렉은 한 제목에 눈이 멎었다.

[➰베인 가의 신데렐라는 학생! 이대로 인생역전?➰]

너무 놀라 잠시 호흡이 멎은 알렉은 후들후들 떨리는 손으로 기사를 클릭했고, 그것이 그저 많은 뷰를 만들어내기 위한 자극적인 제목이라는 것을 깨닫고 깊은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 혹시나 벌써부터 제 집안 사정이 알려졌을까 봐서였다.

알렉 라이트우드의 삶은 평범하다면 평범하지만, 어떻게 보면 절대 평범하지 않았다. 누구나 자신의 삶 정도면 평범하다고 얘기하지만 그 안으로 들어가 본다면 글쎄. 평범한 것은 없기 마련이다. 사실 자신의 삶 정도면 괜찮다고 자위하는 사람일수록, 오히려 괜찮지 않은 경우가 많았다. 이 경우에는, 알렉이 그랬다.

라이트우드 물산이 도산한 후 알렉의 아버지인 로버트는 술을 마시며 밖으로 나돌았고, 그것은 금방 외도로 이어졌다. 어머니인 메리스는 이혼 후 새 사랑을 찾아 재혼했기에, 사실상 무능한 아버지가 아닌 알렉이 청년 가장인 셈이었다. 바로 그것이 알렉이 늦깎이 대학생으로 입학한 이유였다. 알렉은 고등학교를 졸업한 이후 3년 동안 직업군인으로 있었고, 최전방에서 일하며 빚을 어느 정도 갚고 나서야 간신히 일상 생활으로 복귀할 수 있었다. 여동생 이지가 위험한 일은 이제 그만하라며 울며 불며 말리고 나서야, 아니 보다 정확하게는 이지가 성인이 되어 가계에 보탬이 되고 나서야 알렉은 군인 일을 그만두었고 권유에 따라 대학에 다니게 된 것이었다. 

오빠가 걱정되서 잠이 오지 않았다는 이지의 말에 홀린 알렉은 다시는 군인 일을 하지 않기 위해 잠까지 줄여가며 아르바이트를 하고 있었다. 주중에 수업이 끝나고 나면 쏜살같이 자신이 일하는 바 헌터스문으로 달려가고, 주말에는 공사판 현장에서 일했다. 피곤한 몸을 이끌고 간 학교에서는 졸지 않기 위해 애써야 했고, 자신보다 어린 동기들에게 뒤쳐지지 않기 위해서는 밤을 새 공부해야만 했다. 최근 몇 달 동안 알렉은 4시간 이상 자 본 일이 없었다. 이 삶이 평범한 20대들의 삶이라고 자위하지 않으면 살 수 없는 인생을, 알렉은 살고 있었다.

혹시 매그너스도 봤으려나. 제 네임 상대의 이름을 속으로 가만히 불러 보며 알렉은 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 이름을 부르려니 왠지 가까워진 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 기사에는 아무런 내용도 씌여있지 않았고, 자신의 가정사를 부끄럽다고 생각한 적은 없었으나 아무래도 어울리지 않는 짝이라는 생각도 새삼 들었다. 혹시나 어쩌면, 다른 매그너스 베인일지도 모른다는 생각도 말이다. 흔한 성은 아니지만, 현관문을 열며 알렉은 중얼거렸다. 그야 그럴 것이 왜 자신과 저 남자가 운명으로 엮인단 말인가. 아버지가 이혼을 했다는 것과 같은 남성이라는 사실을 제외하면 자신들 사이에 공통점은 없어 보였다. 게이가 아니면 어떡하지... 알렉은 고개를 세게 흔들었다. 제이스는 항상 제게 잔걱정이 너무 많다며 제발 좀 자신감을 가지고 행동하라고 했었다. 그렇게 생각하면 될 일도 안된다고 말이다.

몇 시간 전 본 남자를 떠올리던 알렉은 또다시 붉어져 얼굴을 쓸었다. 너무 완벽하고, 위험한 동시에 유혹적으로 보였던 남자. 자신의 갈라테이아. 알렉은 그 생각에 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. 남자는 신이 자신에게 내려준 선물이었다. 어떻게 그를 사랑하지 않을 수 있겠는가. 자신이 게이가 아니었더라도, 자신의 네임 매치가 아니었더라도 매그너스를 보는 즉시, 언제 어디에서든 사랑에 빠졌을 것이라는 사실을 알렉은 실감할 수 있었다. 

내 이름의 주인.

눈을 한 번 감았다 뜬 알렉은 입술을 핥으며 시계를 쳐다보았다. 오늘은 예상치 못하게 언더힐 교수님의 세미나로 인해 공강이 하나 생겨 아르바이트를 시작하기 전까지는 시간이 조금 남은 터였다. 잠시 서성거리며 고민하던 알렉은 구글 검색창에 [매그너스 베인]을 검색했고, 사진 하나를 클릭한 뒤 몇 번 한숨을 뱉었다가 발을 동동 굴렀다. 결심한 알렉은 제 방으로 들어가 방문을 닫아걸었다.

커튼까지 꼼꼼하게 친 알렉은 얼굴을 붉히며 천천히 바지를 벗었고 갠 뒤 협탁에 내려놓았다. 맨 다리에 와닿는 찬 바람이 괜히 낯설고 부끄러워 이불 안으로 쏙 들어간 알렉은 속옷 속으로 손을 넣기 전 살짝 고민했다. 입술을 물었다 놓은 알렉은 폰 속에 떠오른 섹시한 제 네임 상대를 다시 한 번 바라본 뒤 정말 미안하다고 사과를 했고, 제 것을 부드럽게 잡고 느리게 흔들기 시작했다. 이러면 안 된다는 것을 알면서도, 나쁜 짓이라는 것을 알면서도 멈출 수가 없었다. 

시선을 핸드폰에 고정한 알렉은 다른 손을 들어 제 입천장과 볼 안쪽을 쓸며 신음을 흘렸다. 손가락이 충분히 적셔지자, 알렉은 스스로의 입구를 지분대며 조밀하게 잡힌 주름들을 어루만졌다. 옅은 핑크빛의 입구는 앞으로 다가올 자극에 기대하며 발씬거렸고, 천천히 손가락 하나를 밀어넣은 알렉은 몸서리치며 신음했다. 네임 상대가 저를 이렇게 만져준다고 생각하니 알렉은 당장이라도 죽어버리고 싶었다. “매그너스읏...” 알렉의 좁고 작은 구멍은 빠듯하게 열려 손가락 두 개를 겨우 삼켰다. 제 손가락에 대고 이리저리 엉덩이를 흔들며 스팟을 문지르던 알렉은 솟아오른 제 유두를 시트에 비비며 신음했고 쉴새없이 매그너스를 연호했다. 

아껴주세요. 사랑해주세요. 날 가져줘요. 당신 것으로 만들어주세요. 눈물이 어룽진 알렉의 눈은 닫혔다가는 다시 열리며 화면에 시선을 주었다. 알렉은 그 눈과, 그 코와, 그 입술과 그의 툭 튀어나온 울대뼈를 마주했고 그 순간 정을 토해내기 시작했다. 반짝이며 내려앉은 환희는 하얀 빛무리가 되어 빳빳하게 굳은 알렉의 몸을 파득이며 경련하게 했다. 작은 신음을 내뱉은 알렉은 축 늘어져서 덜덜 떨며 사정을 마쳤다. 몸이 화끈거렸고, 심한 죄책감으로 인해 알렉의 얼굴은 잔뜩 눈물로 얼룩져 있었다. 몇 번이나 사죄를 웅얼거리고 나서야 알렉은 제가 아르바이트를 가야 할 시간이 다가왔음을 깨닫고 화장실로 후다닥 달려갔다. 유두와 성기는 여전히 잔뜩 선 채라 조금 아팠지만 찬 물을 맞으니 가라앉았다.

며칠이 지나고, 사람들의 반응은 점점 시들해졌기에 알렉은 안심했다. 학생들이 자신을 빤히 바라볼 때마다 그의 사진을 반찬삼아 자위한 것이 들킬까봐 눈을 들 수가 없었기 때문이었다. 말도 안 된다는 걸 알지만 자신이 그런 부끄럽고 파렴치한 짓을 했다는 것을, 제 눈을 바라본다면 모두가 알 수 있을 것 같았다. 알렉은 그 후 날마다 자신을 가지는 남자의 꿈으로 일어나고 있었고, 일어나면 속옷은 항상 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 알렉은 집에 돌아오면 매번 뒤를 쑤시며 자위를 했다. 이틀 후 클레이브에서 만나기로 한 남자의 얼굴을 대체 어떻게 봐야할지 알렉은 잘 감이 오지 않았다. 저지른 잘못들 때문에, 분명 자신은 사과처럼 빨개질 것이다. 

***

“쑤셔주니까 좋아? 응? 음탕하긴... 넌 암캐야. 겨우 이걸로 흥분해서는 질질 흘리기나 하고.”

제 것을 잡고 흔들던 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 수치스러움과 쾌감이 함께 뒤섞인 감정을 느끼며 알렉은 간신히 몸을 바르작거렸다. 응, 앗, 아니이... 자신의 몸에서는 이상한 신음들이 새고 있었다. 뒤가 한계까지 벌어져 남자의 대물을 버겁게 받아내고 있다는 것을 인식할 수 있었다. 

역광이라서 남자의 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 남자는 빠르게 쳐올리다가는 깊이 박아넣고서는 멈췄고 힉힉대던 알렉은 눈을 까뒤집고 떨었다. 알렉의 발가락이 곱아들었고, 눈을 뜬 알렉은 제 머리 양 옆에 손을 짚은 남자의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 매그너스였다. 확 하고 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 얼굴이 천천히 가까워져 가볍고 부드러운 입술이 맞닿는 순간 알렉은 눈을 떴다. 자신의 눈 앞에는 흰 천장이 펼쳐져 있었다.

입술에 느껴진 젤리같이 말캉한 감촉이 아직 선명한데, 알렉은 손을 들어 제 입을 만져볼 수도 없었다. 자신이 또 몽정을 했다는 것을 서서히 깨달았고, 어기적거리며 몸을 일으킨 알렉은 화장실로 달려갔다. 클레이브에서 만나는 날인데 이런 꿈을 꾸다니. 당혹스러웠다.

어젯밤 이지가 골라준 옷을 입고 평소에는 안 바르던 로션까지 챱챱 바르고 난 알렉은 거울에 이리저리 자신을 비춰보다가 뿌 하고는 입술을 내밀었다. 평소의 자신 모습보다는 나았으나 남자에 비한다면... 아주 형편없었다. 뭐 당연한 얘기였지만. 어떻게 그 사람보다 나을 수 있겠어. 알렉은 쉴새없이 머리를 매만지다가 시계를 보고서는 아차 하고 문을 나섰다. 버스를 놓치면 20분은 기다려야 했다. 매그너스를 기다리게 하기는 싫었다.

네임 매칭 센터에 도착한 알렉은 접수처로 다가가 이름을 얘기했다. 조금 빠르게 도착했음에도 이미 베인 씨가 와 계시다는 소리를 듣자 알렉의 가슴은 두방망이질쳤다. 직원을 따라간 알렉은 크게 심호흡하고서 문고리를 돌렸다. 그리고 즉시 그 자리에서 얼어붙었다. 

남자는, 남자의 실물은, 사진 따위와는 비교가 되지도 않았다. 제 네임 상대는 사선 무늬의 패턴이 들어간 어두운 회색 재킷을 걸치고 있었고 그 옷은 몸에 대고 재단이라도 한 듯 완벽하게 맞아떨어져 남자의 가슴 선과 쏙 들어간 허리, 그리고 근육이 잡힌 팔뚝을 맵시있게 살려주고 있었다. 매그너스의 눈은 하늘의 별처럼 영롱하게 반짝였고 그 눈을 쳐다본 알렉의 심장은 잠시 멎었다. 남자의 오똑한 코와 붉고 도톰한 입술을 마주하자 알렉의 심장은 다시 뛰기 시작했다. 반듯한 이마와 귀여운 광대뼈와 도드라지는 턱선과, 앉아 있어서 보이지는 않지만 옷감에 감싸인 남자의 다리와 엉덩이 역시 조각으로 깎아낸 것 같으리라는 것을 알렉은 알 수 있었다.

매그너스는 너무나 아름다웠고 그 아름다움은 가히 충격적일 정도였다. 그 입술이 천천히 벌어져 열리는 것을 보며 아름다움이라는 단어는 저 사람을 위해 만들어진 것이라고 알렉은 생각했다. 불빛에 비춰 더 옅어보이는 다갈색의 눈동자가 자신을 담는 것은 파괴적일 정도로 치명적인 아름다움이었다. 창조주가 무슨 생각으로 이러한 존재를 만들어 낸 것인지 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다. 이 세상에 현존하는 모든 생명체를 통틀어, 매그너스는 제일 기이하고도 초현실적인 존재임이 분명했다.

“안녕, 나는 매그너스야.”

멍하니 눈을 깜박인 알렉은 그의 맞은편에 다가가 앉았다. 그러나 알렉은 제가 살아있는 것인지조차 분간할 수 없었다. 어떻게 천사를 만났는데 자신의 몸이 움직일 수 있는 것인지 알렉은 납득이 되지 않았다. 눈만 꿈벅이던 알렉은 매그가 톡톡, 가볍게 책상을 두드리자 그 때에서야 겨우 정신을 차리고 입을 열었다.

“알렉입니다...”

제 앞에 앉은 매그너스에게서 풍기는 은은한 향기에 정신이 팔려 알렉은 그의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. 모든 것이 몽롱했고 구름 위에 떠 있는 기분이었다. 한 귀로 들어온 단어들이 한 귀로 흘러나가게 둔 알렉은 자신의 입이 어떻게 움직이는지 인지조차 하지 못하고 있었다.

“... 듣자니 알렉 씨 정말 열심히 살더라. 밤늦게까지 바 아르바이트에, 주말에도 일 한다니 정말 멋져. 진짜 건실한 학생이구나 생각했어요. 옷 입은 거 보면 사치하지도 않고 검소한 것 같던데. 네임 매치니까 도움 주고 싶어서 그러는 거야. 내 몸에 있는 이름을 지우는 것을 허락해주면 돈은 달라는 대로 줄게요. 어때?”

미소지은 매그의 마지막 문장에 알렉은 수면 위로 거칠게 잡아당겨진 것처럼 홱 하고 정신을 차렸다. 네임 제거라니, 이게 무슨? 당혹스러움과 놀람, 혼란스러움이 섞인 알렉의 머리가 지금 들었던 말을 천천히 처리하는 동안 매그는 참을성있게 기다려주었다. 알렉의 심장은 쿵 하는 소리를 내고 떨어졌다. 왜요? 질문을 삼킨 뒤 이를 꼭 깨문 알렉은 눈물이 나오려는 것을 간신히 참고서 세차게 고개를 흔들었다. 전 이미 매그너스가 좋은데요... 힐끗 그런 알렉을 바라본 매그는 살짝 몸을 숙여 은근한 태도를 취했다.

“...왜 싫어요? 응? 이유 말해 봐봐.”

“...그러니까, 네임이잖아요... 쌍방 네임 매치고, 우리는 운명인 건데... 베인 씨는 정략혼이라고 들었어요... 전 베인 씨가 정말로 마음에 들어요... 보자마자 반했어요... 베인 씨도 저랑 보다보면... 우리가 사랑하게 될 수도.. 제 외모가 마음에 안 드시는 거면... 제가 성형을 할게요...살도 빼고... 근육도 키우고...”

더듬거리며 횡설수설 말을 이은 알렉은 붉어진 얼굴로 고개를 숙였다. 이름을 지우기도 싫었고, 매그너스의 몸에 있는 제 이름이 지워지는 것은 더더욱 싫었다. 살짝 고개를 든 알렉은 매그의 목에 둘러진 연한 남색의 스카프를 힐끔거렸다. 저거 풀어내고 싶은데. 옷에는 잘 어울리지만 그래도... 자신의 네임이 보이지 않으니까 괜히 서운했다. 물론 이렇게 상냥하고, 다정하고, 사근사근하고 배려심이 넘치는 남자가 일부러 저 스카프를 두르지는 않았을 테지만 말이다. 환절기도 아닌데 목이 많이 아픈가 싶어 알렉은 계속 스카프를 힐끔거렸다. 뭔가를 생각하던 매그는 알렉의 팔뚝에 적힌 이름을 바라보는 시선을 알렉의 얼굴로 옮겼고 나른하고 큰 미소를 지었다. 몽롱해진 알렉은 입을 헤 벌리고 그런 매그를 바라보았다. 고양이처럼 눈을 번뜩인 매그는 알렉의 손을 덥썩 잡으며 몽환적인 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“베인 씨라니, 알렉산더. 매그너스라고 불러요. 우린 운명이잖아.”

“아...네..매그너스. 감사합니다...매그너스도 말 편하게 하세요.”

“으음, 알렉산더. 조금 더 친해지면 그렇게 할게요. 일단은 말이죠, 날 맘에 들어해 줘서 고마워요. 알렉은 게이랬죠? 난 바이거든. 나도 알렉산더가 정말 마음에 들어요. 흑발에 헤이즐이라, 내 취향이거든요. 처음에 보고 진짜 깜짝 놀랐어요. 누가 내 이상형을 갖다 놓은 줄 알았거든. 알렉산더가 걸어들어오는데, 와. 숨이 딱 멎더라니까. 알렉도 이 기분 알죠? 나 봤을 때 못 느꼈어요? 나는 이게 그거구나 싶던데. 생각도 제대로 못 하겠고, 심장이 쿵 하고 내려앉아서는 어디 있는 건지도 모르겠고. 시간이 멈춘 것 같고, 딱 죽을 것 같다가 이제 살 것 같기도 하고. 그렇죠?”

매그너스도 그렇게 느꼈어요?! 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알렉은 멍하니 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈물이 서서히 차올라 녹갈색 눈을 희부옇게 가렸다. 자신이 지금 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것은 아닐까. 자신에게 첫눈에 반했다는 이 남자는 이름까지 부르도록 허락해주고, 손도 잡아주고 있었다. 살면서 이렇게까지 다정한 사람은 처음이었다. 맞잡은 매그너스의 손은 따뜻했고 자신과는 달리 아주 부드러웠다. 제 손에서 자꾸 땀이 났기에 알렉은 진땀을 흘렸다. 땀을 닦고 싶었지만 빼면 다시 손을 잡아주지 않을까봐 알렉은 마음속으로 죄송해요를 연발하며 손을 그대로 두었다. 이해가 가지 않아 눈썹을 살짝 찡그린 알렉은 코를 훌쩍인 후 조심스레 입을 열었다.

“그러면 네임은 왜...지우겠다고 하신 건지...”  
“잘 물어봤어요, 알렉산더. 역시 똑똑해. 섀헌대 학생 답네요. 나랑 벨코트 기업 차녀가 약혼한 건 알죠?”   
“...네...”

알렉은 툴툴거리는 소리를 냈고 매그는 그려낸 듯한 미소를 지었다. 활짝 웃는 낯으로 매그가 입을 열었다.

“잘 아네. 정략혼이에요. 이게 없으면 회사의 입지가 흔들려요. 이건 사랑이 아니에요. 사업이죠. 철저한 비즈니스.”

저도 아는데... 그래도 싫어요... 고개를 떨구고 침묵한 알렉을 힐끗 본 매그는 말을 이었다.

“나도 진짜 하기 싫어요. 이런 결혼 누가 하고 싶겠어요? 내 네임 매치를 놔두고 말이에요. 그런데 이걸 안 하면 내 회장 자리가 흔들려요. 우리 회사 주식 나만 갖고 있는것도 아니고, 대주주총회 엄청 열릴걸요. 이사진들이 날 밀어낼지도 몰라. 그렇잖아도 내가 오를 때 조금 말이 많았거든요. 알렉산더, 진짜 잠깐만 지울 거예요. 딱 1년. 이거 안 하면 그 자존심 높은 벨코트네 여자가 결혼 안 해준다고 해서 그래. 정말 이런 부탁해서 미안해요, 알렉산더. 나도 진짜 지우기 싫어요. 그런데 어차피 알렉 몸에 있는 것은 그대로 둘 거고, 알다시피 그러면 네임은 언젠가 돌아와요. 1년 후에는 깔끔하고 깨끗하게 이혼하고, 알렉이 졸업하면 나는 알렉이랑 결혼하고 싶어요. 알렉만 좋다면 말이죠. 그 여자랑 결혼해도 방도 따로 쓸 겁니다. 주위 시선 때문에 억지로 같이 살긴 해야겠지만. 참, 그 여자는 애인도 따로 있어요. 윌 카스테어라고. 결혼해도 뭔 일 날 걱정은 없으니 염려마요. 지우게 해줄래요?”

결혼... 알렉이 볼을 붉혔다. 지금 해도 괜찮은데요. 알렉은 잠시 고민했다. 매그너스의 몸에 있는 자신의 이름을 지우다니 너무 싫었지만 이건 제 네임 상대의 커리어가 걸린 문제였다. 잔뜩 찌푸려져 울상인 매그의 얼굴을 펴주고 싶었던 알렉은 심호흡을 한 후 고개를 끄덕였다. 여전히 미안하다는 얼굴을 한 매그가 걱정스럽다는 듯이 제 손을 쓰다듬고 있었기에 알렉은 옅은 미소를 지어보였다. 매그너스가 속상한 것은 싫었다. 매그너스를 안심시켜주고 이제 걱정하지 말라고 꼭 안아주고 싶었다. 어차피 네임은 1,2년 후에는 다시 떠오를 것이다. 그리고 매그너스는 자신을 사랑한다. 그거면 됐다.

“전 괜찮아요, 매그너스.”

“이해해줘서 고마워요, 알렉산더. 참, 알렉 이름은 가리고 다녀야 하는 거 잊지 말아요. 가릴 수 있는 특수 밴드는 내 비서 라파엘이 줄 거예요. 인공 피부같아서 전혀 티가 안 나니까, 꼭 붙이고 다녀요. 기자들한테 들키면 안 되니까. 알죠? 다 알렉이랑 나를 위해서예요. 결혼하면 일하지 말고 나랑 비엔나로 오페라나 보러가요. 회장 좋다는 게 뭐겠어.”

“네... 그런데 우리 그럼... 평소에 데이트는 어떻게 해요..?”

당구도 치고 싶고, 영화도 보고 싶은데. 그런데 기자들한테 들키면 안되잖아. 걱정스러운 표정을 한 알렉을 알 수 없는 표정을 한 매그가 잠시 바라보았다. 곧 활짝 미소를 지은 매그가 말했다.

“그렇네. 밖에서는 데이트 못 하겠네요. 내 집으로 올래요? 라파엘 보내 줄게요. 기자들한테는 알렉한테 좋아하는 사람이 있어서 합의 하에 지운 것으로 할테니까, 인터뷰 요청 들어오면 잘 말해줘요. 우린 좋은 형 동생 사이로 지내기로 한 걸로.”

방긋 미소를 지은 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 둘만 있을 수 있으면 자신은 더 좋았다. 좋아하는 사람. 매그너스가 좋아하는 사람이니 틀린 말도 아니었다. 피식 웃은 매그는 손을 뻗어 손등으로 알렉의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 발개진 알렉이 얼이 빠져 있는 동안 매그는 속삭였다.

“그리고 나는 우리 애기가 밖에서 힘들게 일하고 그러는 거 싫어. 돈은 내가 줄테니까 일들 다 그만둬요. 어차피 나랑 결혼하면 알렉산더 거 될 거예요. 남편 돈이니까, 괜찮죠? 혹시 문제될 수 있으니까 언론한테는 위로금이라고 얘기할건데 싫으면 안 하고요. 난 진짜, 내 천사가 힘들게 고생하는 건 못 보겠어서 그래. 그거 알고 얼마나 가슴 아팠는지... 그래서 아까 돈 준다고 한 거예요. 대신에 열심히 공부하는 거야. 남는 시간에는 나랑 놀죠. 바쁘지만, 시간 내 볼게. 별로면 얘기해요.”

***

네가 밖에서 일 안해야 너한테 네임이 있다는 걸 들킬 일이 줄어들지. 넋이 나가 고개를 끄덕이는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 행복한 것처럼 웃었다. 우리 자기한테 애인? 윌 카스테어는 카밀의 소꿉친구였다. 결혼이요? 내가요? 너랑요? 왜요? 아가야, 아직 세상을 모르는구나. 매그는 나름 귀엽게 생긴 낚시감을 향해 윙크를 날렸다. 요 꼬맹이가 제 취향대로 생긴 것은 거짓말이 아니었다. 나머지는 카밀을 처음 봤을 때 느낀 감정을 서술한 것에 불과했지만.

사실 회장 자리고 뭐고 상관 없었다. 네임을 제거하면 카밀도 눈물을 그치고 다시 제게 안길 것이다. 그게 제일 중요한 것이었다. 나머지는 덤이었다. 조지가 떠났을 때 블랙프라이어 다리 위에 올라갔었다. 그리고 다른 방식으로 내려올 생각이었다. 그 곳을 우연히 지나치던 카밀이 아니었다면. 아픈 기억에 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 조지 일은 생각해도 생각해도, 가슴에 박힌 가시처럼 남아 있었다. 제 심장을 에이는 얼음 한 조각은 여름이 되어도 녹지 않았다. 카밀이 아니었더라면 자신은 이 모든 것을 견뎌내지 못했을 것이다.

언론에 합의금 얘기를 흘리고 알렉에게 기자를 보낸 후, 좋아하는 사람이 따로 있어 네임을 제거한 것으로 인터뷰를 마치면 저나 다운월더사에 화살이 돌아올 일은 없었다. 전혀 차질 없이 계획했던 대로 결혼을 할 수 있다. 생각지도 못했는데 이 순진한 곰탱이께서 먼저 기회를 주신 덕에, 어떻게든 자연스럽게 알렉의 몸에 있는 이름을 지울 기회도 생길 터였다. 어떻게 하면 눈치채지 못하게 쟤 몸의 이름을 지울 수 있을까. 기절시킨 뒤에 기계 끌고 오라고 할까? 제 손을 콕콕 찌르는 알렉의 손을 무시한 채 매그는 천천히 계획을 짜기 시작했다. 네임을 제거하려면 최소 4시간은 필요했다. 자고 가게 만드는 게 좋겠네. 그리고 마취한 후 지우는거지. 일단 당분간은 진짜로 좋아하는 척 해야겠다. 그래야 자고가지.

이 순진한 아이가 절 좋아한다고 해도 그것은 일시적인 감정에 불과할 것이 뻔했다. 사랑이 아닌, 풋내기의 감정이었고 네임으로 인한 감정이었다. 네임이 아니었으면 네가 날 좋아했을까? 사랑이 뭔지는 알기나 하니, 꼬마야? 매그는 차게 조소했다. 금방 잊혀질 것이다. 만약에 네임이 사라진 뒤에도 계속 이러면 어떡하지. 대충 어울려주다가 맘이 바뀌었다고 얘기하면 받아들일거야. 받아들이지 않으면 뭐, 그때 가서 쟤가 뭘 어쩔 수 있겠어.


	3. Chapter 3

며칠 뒤 다시 제대로 된 약혼 기자회견이 열렸다. 그 동안 알렉은 이틀에 한 번 꼴로 매그의 집을 드나들고 있었다. 일주일째가 되자 알렉은 도저히 참을 수가 없어져 이지를 붙잡고는 질문했다. 매그너스가 좋은데 왜 자신을 그냥 가만히 두는 것인지 알렉은 도저히 이해가 가지 않았다. 자신은 매그너스만 보면 매번 참느라 죽을 지경인데 말이다.

알렉은 정말로, 너무나도 엄청나게 섹스가 하고 싶었다. 사랑을 받고 주는 것이 어떤 느낌인지 알고 싶었고, 매그너스를 그런 식으로 만지고 싶었다. 매그너스가 자신을 그렇게 만져 주기를 원했다. 너무나도 오래 기다려왔다. 로버트는 항상 알렉에게 넌 부족한 애라며 닦달하고는 했고 그것은 메리스 역시도 마찬가지였다. 너의 최선으로는 부족해. 부모의 기대가 너무도 높았던 탓에 알렉은 항상 주눅이 들어 살았고, 언제나 칭찬과 애정에 목말라 있었다. 

제 여동생이 웃음을 터트리며 ‘오빠와 상대만 마음이 맞는다면 언제든지’ 라는 대답을 듣고 난 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 언제든지. 당연히 매그너스도 나랑 자고 싶을 거야. 좋아하는 사람이랑 자고 싶은 건 당연한 일이잖아. 게다가 우린 네임 매치니까 더 그렇겠지. 아니면 내가 어려서 그런 쪽으로 매력이 없나? 거울을 보며 고개를 갸우뚱한 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그린 후 휙 몸을 돌렸다.

매그의 로프트 근처에 다다라서야 알렉은 자신이 미리 연락을 하지 않았음을 기억해냈다. 뭐 이정도는 괜찮겠지. 문을 노크한 알렉은 반가이 자신을 맞아주는 매그의 얼굴을 양 손으로 쥐고서 그에게 키스하며, 매그를 뒤로 밀기 시작했다. 참을 수가 없었다. 빨리 하고 싶었다. 뭐든. 매그의 벗은 몸도 물론 궁금했지만, 더 중요한 것은 그것이었다. 알렉은 섹스를 통해 감정을 교류할 수 있다는 것을 제이스에게 들은 적이 있었다. 관계를 하고 나면, 다음 스텝으로 나아가고 나면 보다 더 진전될 수 있을 것이고 서로에게 솔직해질 수 있을 터였다. 좀 더 친밀하고 내밀한 관계가 되고 싶었다.

어설프게 입술만 핥던 알렉은 잠시 뒤로 떨어져야 했다. 매그가 인상을 찡그린 채 자신을 뒤로 밀었기 때문이다. 왜 거절하는 거예요? 벌써 우리 네 번이나 데이트했는데. 역시 내가 그런 쪽으로는 좀 아닌가요? 머뭇거리던 알렉은 작은 소리로 말했다.

“우리도... 이제 다음 단계로 나아갈 때가 되지 않나요? 혹시 싫어요?”

초조해진 알렉은 떨떠름해 보이는 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 눈썹을 찡그리고는 웅얼거리듯이 말했다. 말투는 조금 딱딱하고 굳어 있었지만 이 모든 것이 처음인 알렉은 미처 알아차리지 못했다. 매그는 속으로 이를 갈고 있었다. 내가 너랑 이런 짓까지 해야겠냐. 진짜 바라는 것도 많네, 꼬맹이 주제에. 알렉은 제가 아무리 밀어내도 밀리지 않았다.

“...좀 빠르지 않아? ...난 서두르다 널 잃을까봐 두려워... 게다가 난 너보다 나이도 많고...넌 아직 어려...넌 네가 뭘 원하는지 몰라.”

“아니에요, 매그너스. 저도 원해요. 너무 원해요...”

난 상관 없어요. 난 그냥 당신이 좋은건데. 씽긋 웃은 알렉은 고개를 숙이며 매그에게 속삭였다. 간절하고 진심이 어린 목소리였다. 갈망에 젖어 어두워진 알렉의 눈을 바라보던 매그는 다시금 제 작전을 떠올렸다. 카밀에게는 미리 얘기를 해 둔 바 있었다. 한 번 하고 나서 재운 후에 카타리나에게 연락해 기계를 가지고 오라고 하면 될 것 같았다. 알렉이 미는 대로 밀리며 매그는 좋다는 듯이 웃었다. 여전히 속으로는 이를 갈고 있었다. 발기가 잘 될 지는 알 수 없었다. 어차피 대충 쑤셔 박으면 뭐 끝나겠지.

***

그 날 매그는 카타리나를 부르지 못했다. 제게 목을 졸리며 스르르 기절하던 알렉의 눈에는 한 치의 의심도 없었다. 처음 말해두었던 대로 이것이 플레이의 일부라고 생각하는 것 같았다. 매그는 제 이름을 힐끗 바라보며 지금 지우면 조금 너무하잖아, 처음이라는데. 하고 스스로에게 속삭였다가는 인상을 구겼다. 왜 자꾸 이런 맘이 드는 것인지 스스로도 이해할 수가 없었다. 알렉과는 그 후에도 몇 번 만났지만 매그는 다음에 부를거야, 다음에 지울거야를 외치며 매번 네임 제거를 뒤로 미뤘다. 

흠칫 눈을 뜬 매그는 어느새 창 밖으로 낙조가 깔리고 있는 것을 눈치챘다. 침대 옆에서 바스락 소리를 들은 매그는 몸을 돌렸고, 알렉이 유리잔에 물을 따르는 장면을 바라보았다. 뺨이 동그랗게 올라올 정도로 활짝 미소짓는 알렉의 팔에는 제 필체로 이름이 적혀져 있었다. 투명하고 옅은 피부 아래로 비치는 혈관과 그 위에 자리한 솜털은 영화를 보는 것처럼 현실감이 없었다. 붉게 타오르는 햇살에 젖은 하얀 알렉의 얼굴에는 표현하기 힘든 무엇인가가 있었다. 제 목, 이름이 있었던 부근이 욱신거리는 것을 느끼며 매그는 마른침을 삼켰고 눈을 감았다 떴다. 물병을 내려놓은 알렉은 행복한 미소를 짓고는 말했다.

“잘 잤어요?”  
“...응.”

알렉이 내민 물컵을 받아든 매그는 이 감정이 무엇일까 고민하다가 가볍게 목을 축이는 정도로만 물을 마셨다. 물잔을 다시 가져간 알렉이 손을 내밀어 제 앞머리를 넘겨주자 매그는 아주 이상한 감정을 느꼈다. 그리우면서도 외로운 것 같은 기분이었다. 따스한 알렉의 손이 제게서 멀어지는 것을 느끼며 매그는 아주 느리게 눈을 깜박였다.

이런 생각은 하면 안 돼. 이러면...

순간적으로 카밀에게 죄책감을 느낀 매그는 몸을 벌떡 일으켜 알렉에게서 멀어졌다. 알렉에게 뭐라고 해야 할지 망설이던 매그는 입을 열었다. 모질게 말을 하고 싶었지만 나오는 것은 생각보다 다정한 목소리였다.

“뭐 했어, 나 자는 동안?”  
“그냥 매그너스 자는 거 보고 있었어요.”  
“심심했겠네.”  
“전혀요. 매그너스가 있는데... 심심할 리가 없잖아요.”

고개를 휙 돌린 매그는 제 옆모습을 바라보고 있던 알렉의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 침대 옆의 윙체어에 앉은 알렉은 협탁 위에 한 팔을 얹은 채, 얼굴 전체에 미소를 띄우고 있었다. 그 표정에는 진심이 가득 들어차 있었기에 매그는 심장이 아려 오는 것을 느꼈다. 눈썹을 찡그린 매그는 제 입술을 짓씹었다.

알렉에게 키스하고 싶어서 미칠 것 같았다.

아무것도 하지 않았는데, 이 꼬맹이에 대해 아무것도 모르는데도 그랬다. 알렉의 표정에 담긴 무한한 신뢰는 가슴을 흔들리게 만들었다. 매그는 제가 카밀을 두고 이러한 생각을 하고 있음에 분노했다. 결국 나도 아버지랑 똑같은 쓰레기인거야. 그놈의 운명. 씨발할 놈의 운명 같으니라고. 네임만 없었어도 나는 이런 감정을 느끼지 않아도 됐어. 얘한테 이렇게까지 할 필요도 없었고. 카밀이 그렇게 나오지도 않았을거야. 어떡하지. 지금까지와는 차원이 다른 죄책감을 느낀 매그는 다 털어놔버릴까 생각하다가 고개를 저었다. 그렇게 한다면 알렉을 더 상처입히게 될 것이었다.

하지만 언젠가 말해야 하는데? 지금까지 자신이 한 거짓말의 크기가 너무 컸기에 매그는 어떻게 수습을 해야할지 모른 채로 그렇게 서 있었다. 카밀... 알렉산더. 카밀... 그리고 알렉산더. 알렉산더... 머리가 어지러웠다. 역겨운 애새끼라고 생각했고, 순진하고 세상물정 모르는 꼬맹이라고 비웃었는데 어느샌가 같이 있는 것이 편해졌다. 

저 선함과 무조건적인 애정은 나를 구원해. 카밀과는 다른 방식으로.

눈을 감은 매그가 절망하는 동안, 느리게 알렉이 일어섰다. 매그는 그가 몸을 굽히는 것과 함께 제 입술에 주저하는 듯한 젖은 입술이 닿아오는 것을 느꼈다.

이러면 안 돼. 하지만 다음 순간 매그는 현실을 잊었다. 밀어내야 하는데, 카밀 생각이 나지 않았다. 떨리는 알렉의 양손이 제 재킷 앞섶을 꾹 붙잡고 있는 동안, 서투른 알렉의 입술이 제 입술에 비벼지는 동안 매그는 자신도 모르게 낮은 탄성을 내지르며 알렉의 허리에 제 팔을 감았다. 아, 이건 자신이 원했던 것이었다. 제게서는 화염보다도 강한 열망이 타오르고 있었다. 

매그는 생각할 겨를도 없이 알렉의 아랫 입술을 물며 빨아들였고 각도를 바꾸어 깊고 부드럽게 키스했다. 어떤 감각을 느낄 새가 없었다. 그냥 알렉, 그리고 알렉이었다. 떨던 알렉에게 신음 소리가 새는 동안 매그의 손은 알렉의 허리에서 엉덩이로, 다시 허리에서 가슴으로 미끄러지며 유영하기를 반복했다. 오직 알렉이었다. 매그는 자신이 알렉에게 닿아 있다는 사실 하나만으로도 떨며 신음했다.

굳어있는 알렉의 몸에서는 가까이 다가가면 느낄 수 있을 정도로 열이 나고 있었다. 밀착한 매그는 느낄 수 있었다. 엉성한, 사실 엉망인 수준으로 형편없는 알렉의 키스였음에도 매그는 흥분했다. 알렉은 매그의 혀가 그의 입을 유린할 동안 가만히 끙끙대는 소리만을 뱉어냈다. 파드득 알렉의 입술이 떨어지고, 자신도 모르게 그 입술을 쫓던 매그는 자신이 알렉의 부풀어오른 앞섶에 제 고간을 비비고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고는 놀라 떨어졌다. 저는 완전하게 단단해져 발기한 채였고 알렉 역시 마찬가지인 듯했다.

네가 미쳤구나, 매그너스 베인. 카밀에게 어떻게 사죄해야 할까. 입이 열 개라도 할 말이 없었다. 카밀이 알면 뭐라고 할까. 헤어진다고 나와도 자신은 할 말이 없었다. 이것은 그들의 계획 중 어떤 것에도 없었다. 알렉이 키스하는 것을 알면서도 알렉을 밀어내지 않았다. 카밀을 생각한 매그는 입술을 깨물고는 말을 뱉은 뒤 눈을 깔았다.

“미안.”  
“아니에요... 나도 좋았어요. 그냥.. 그냥 조금 당황해서 그랬어요. 그러니까 그게...싫은 거 아니에요.”

횡설수설하며 붉어진 알렉을 본 매그는 그가 자신의 말을 다른 의미로 받아들였음을 알 수 있었다. 빙긋 미소를 지어준 매그는 뒤돌아서며 잠시 눈을 감았다. 이 애와 함께 있는 것은 자신에게 있어 파멸이었다. 누구에게도 좋을 것이 없는 결말이었다. 

다 네임 때문이야. 목이 근질거리는 것을 느끼며 매그는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 네임만 아니었으면 이럴 일이 생기지 않을 수 있었는데 그놈의 네임 때문에. 다 엉망이다. 카밀도, 자신도, 알렉산더도. 누구도 잘못은 하지 않았는데 네임 때문에 관계가 틀어지고 있었다. 그리고 자신은 이 관계를 그렇게 두고 싶지 않았다.

“안되겠다. 너랑 못 만나겠어. 헤어지자.”

당황한 표정을 한 알렉이 눈을 깜박이는 것을 보며 매그는 얼굴을 찡그리며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 네 몸에 있는 내 네임 정도는 남겨줄게. 네가 원하는 것 같으니까. 이렇게 하기엔 네가 너무 불쌍하고, 안되어 보이니까. 정기적으로 검사받으면서 일이년에 한번씩 네임 지우는 수고는 내가 할게, 알렉산더. 몰라 씨발. 어떻게든 되겠지. 주식이고 뭐고, 상관없어. 매그는 신경질적으로 머리를 털었다. 

***

대체 집까지 어떻게 온 것인지 생각나지도 않았다. 머리는 어지러웠고 눈물이 말라붙은 피부는 따가웠지만 아무것도 알 수도 이해할 수도 없었다. 매그너스는 내가 좋다고 그랬는데. 날 사랑한다고 그랬는데. 알렉은 끅끅대면서 숨을 몰아쉬었다가 다시 울음을 터트렸다. 결국 운명도 자신을 거부했다. 아무도 자신을 사랑해주지 않을 것이다. 자신에게 무언가 문제가 있음이 분명했다. 그렇지 않고서야 그 다정한 매그너스가 이렇게 나올 리가 없었다.

눈가를 비벼 닦은 알렉은 휘청거리며 일어섰다. 매그너스가 자신에게 고함을 지르고 욕설을 퍼부은 데다가 나가라고 밀치기도 했지만 그래도 매그너스를 미워할 수는 없었다. 폰을 꺼낸 알렉은 매그에게 전화를 걸었으나 매그는 받지 않았다. 문자를 여러 통 보냈음에도 매그는 여전히 답이 없었다. 불안해진 알렉은 대충 신발을 꿰어신고는 문밖으로 나섰다.

울고 있는거 아닐까. 분명 그럴거야. 그렇게 부드럽고 상냥한 사람인데. 날 때린 게 미안해서 그렇겠지. 뭐가 그렇게 맘에 안 들었을까. 내가 제대로 물어봤으면 말해줬을 텐데...

매그가 준 열쇠로 현관문을 연 뒤 그의 로프트로 들어선 알렉은 그가 누군가와 통화하는 소리를 들었다. 매그는 언성을 있는대로 높여 그 누군가와 말싸움을 하고 있었다. 나 때문에 화나셨나. 슬그머니 매그에게로 다가가려던 알렉은 그 즉시 얼어붙었다. 매그의 입에서 나온 제 이름 때문이었다.

“내가 지금까지 이렇게 한 이유가 뭔데!!!! 알렉산더 데리고 애새끼 투정 들어주고, 걔랑 놀아주고 한 거 다 카밀 널 위해서였어!! 걔가 해 준 존나 맛없는 토스트도 먹고, 싫은데도 참고 걔 구멍에도 박았어!! 혹시나 이름 지워질까봐 걔 목도 졸라 봤고, 그런데 너는 그 동안에 윌이랑 바람을 피워? 그것도 한 두달 된 사이가 아니라고? 대체 너는...”

상황을 받아들이지 못한 알렉이 굳어있는 사이 매그는 손에 들고 있던 온더락 잔을 벽돌벽에 세게 던졌다. 유리는 챙그랑 하는 날카로운 파열음을 내며 깨졌고 알렉은 풀썩 하고는 손에 들고 있던 꽃을 떨어트렸다. 

인기척에 뒤로 돈 매그는 잠시 자리에 붙박힌 채로 눈을 깜박였다. 어디부터 들은 거지. 어디까지... 알렉의 표정을 본 매그는 그가 모든 이야기를 들었고 모든 진실을 알게 되었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 젖살이 덜 내려 통통한 알렉의 볼 위로는 쉴새없이 눈물이 굴러 떨어지고 있었다. 소리없이 아주 조용하게, 알렉은 흐느껴 울고 있었다. 

로프트 바닥에 떨어진 꽃다발을 보며 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 정확히 기억이 나지 않았다. 그러나 알렉이 특별히 스위트피를 사온 것을 보니 아마 언젠가의 자신이 얘기한 적 있을 것이다. 저 꽃을 좋아한다고 말이다.

모든 것이 달라졌고 매그는 그 사실에 현기증을 느꼈다. 카밀이 그 동안 계속해서 자신을 배신해 왔으며 모든 것이 사실이었다는 것을 깨닫자마자 매그는 지금까지 자신이 알렉에게 받아왔던 것이 얼마나 값어치 있는 것인지를 새삼 느꼈다. 그러나 그는 동시에 그것을 잃었다. 매그는 그 자리에 가만히 선 채로 알렉이 등을 돌려 로프트를 걸어나가는 모습을 바라보았다. 오해라고 하기에는 이게 사실이었고, 잠시만 자신을 봐달라고 하기에는 염치가 없었다. 알렉은 자신보다 무려 열 일곱살이나 어렸다. 그런 그를 자신이 지금까지 제 멋대로 주물러 왔던 것이다. 그가 자신을 사랑한다는 이유 하나만으로.

자신을 사랑한다는 죄, 그 죄 하나 때문에 알렉은 이러한 고통을 받아야 했던 것이다. 매그는 자신이 제 아버지보다 더 심한 사람임을 느끼고서 신음했다. 카밀이 제게 했던 짓을 저는 알렉에게 하고 있었던 것이다. 그게 잘못되었다는 것을 알고 있었으면서도 잠시 눈이 멀어 앞을 분간하지 못했다. 알렉산더는 내가 요구한 것들에도 불구하고 나를 사랑해줬어. 고작 그런 여자를 위해 자신의 천사를 상처입혔다는 사실이 매그를 절망하게 만들었다. 

집에 돌아온 후, 물잔과 약을 번갈아 보면서 알렉은 몇 번 크게 심호흡을 했다. 근처 약국을 돌면서 사 모은 수면제였다. 모두들 별 말 없이 약을 내주었기에 알렉은 제 얼굴이 얼마나 엉망일지 능히 짐작할 수 있었다. 자신이 도망치는 것이라는 것을 알고 있었고, 이지가 괴로워할 것이라는 것도 알고 있었지만 알렉은 그런 것에 신경을 쓸 수가 없었다. 눈을 감았다가 떴다가 하던 알렉은 약을 입에 털어놓고서는 물을 삼킨 후 뒤로 털썩 누웠다. 눈 앞에 매그너스의 모습이 선명한데, 모든 것이 거짓이었다. 그렇게 좋아했는데 전부 다 가짜였다. 어떤 것도, 처음부터 진실이었던 적이 없었다. 자신이 쫓고 있었던 것은 다 허상이었던 것이다. 흐려지는 시야 사이로 알렉은 속삭였다. 

“잘가요, 매그너스.”

왜 이러지? 알렉에게 어떻게 사과해야 할지 머리를 싸매고 누워있던 매그는 심장이 멈췄다가 요동치는 것을 느끼며 헉 하고는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 이름이 있던 목의 자리가 불타는 것처럼 아팠다. 이루 말할 수 없는 고통에 바닥으로 쓰러져서 경련하던 매그는 심장을 움켜쥔 채 신음하다가 알렉에게 무슨 일이 생겼음을 직감했다. 이상했다. 뭔가가 잘못되어가고 있었다. 네임의 흔적이 제게 보내는 신호를 느끼며 매그는 간신히 핸드폰을 집어들어 제 비서에게 고함쳤다.

“라파엘! 라파엘, 지금 당장 알렉 집으로 가.”


	4. Chapter 4

왜 알렉의 신체에는 문제가 없는데도 일어나지 못하는 것인지. 의사는 환자가 깨어나길 거부하고 있다고 말했었다. 자신은 이미 그 이유를 안다.

알렉이 깨어나지 못하고 있는 동안 매그는 쭉 병원을 들락날락거렸다. 그의 여동생 이지에게 차마 사실을 말하지 못한 매그는 내내 심장이 무너지는 듯한 죄책감을 느꼈다. 말해야 하건만 도저히 입이 떼어지지 않았다. 무엇보다도 이런 알렉의 모습을 지켜볼 수 없게 되리라는 사실에 이야기를 털어놓을 수 없었다. 링거를 단 채 누워있는 알렉의 안색은 파리했다. 이런 때가 되어서야 알렉이 얼마나 아름답고 애달픈 존재인지 느끼게 되다니. 이건 비극이었다. 긴 속눈썹을 늘어트린 채 잠들어있는 알렉의 모습은 마치 아기 천사처럼 보였다. 

친해지지 않기 위해 말을 놓지 않으려고 했지만 언젠가부터 놓아버렸다. 이름 역시 알렉이라는 애칭으로 부르지 않으려고 했으나 알렉산더라는 이름 자체가 애칭이 되어버렸다. 왜 네임이 없는데도 불구하고, 이제 자신들을 묶어두는 것이 없는데도 불구하고 이런 감정이 드는 것인지 매그는 알 수가 없었다. 알렉에 대한 감정이 너무나 강렬하여 누군가가 지우개로 카밀을 지워내버린 것처럼, 이제 카밀에 대해서는 아무 생각도 들지 않았다. 원망스러워야 할 텐데도 그 생각조차 들지 않았다.

일어나, 내 천사. 나의 알렉산더. 

매그는 제 전신이 알 수 없는 감정으로 불타오르는 것을 느끼며 천천히 고개를 숙였다. 살면서 이렇게 떨어 본 적은 없었다. 고통스러울 정도로 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 피하지 못하는 사람에게 이런 짓을 한다는 것은 엄청난 죄악감을 가져다 주었지만, 알렉이 깨어있다면 어떻게 반응할지 자신도 몰랐지만 이렇게라도 자신의 알렉에게 마음을 전하고 싶었다. 매그는 간절한 심정이 되어 누운 알렉의 입술에 제 입술을 내렸다. 그저 맞닿는 것 뿐일 아주 가벼운 키스였다. 

호흡을 멈춘 매그는 알렉의 속눈썹이 떨리는 것을 보았고, 그 눈이 열려 그리운 녹갈색 눈동자를 드러내는 광경을 눈 바로 앞에서 목격했다. 동시에 매그는 뼈에 사무치는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다.

“아!!!”

매그가 외마디 비명을 지르며 바닥으로 무너져 내리는 동안 알렉의 심장 모니터도 거세게 요동쳤다. 바닥에 무릎이 닿기 직전 매그는 조금 전 보았던 알렉의 눈동자를 생각했다. 당황스러움과 놀람 외에는 아무것도 담기지 않은 눈이었다. 알렉은 자신을 보고 있었지만 보고 있지 않았다. 네임이 사라짐과 동시에 정말로, 네임이 가져다 준 감정들이 알렉에게서는 사라져 버린 모양이었다. 자신의 생각이 맞았으니 좋아해야 하는데, 기뻐해야 하는데 매그는 전혀 그럴 수가 없었다. 오직 온 몸이 작열하는 듯한 고통만을 느꼈다.

심장 부근을 부여잡은 매그는 제 손과 맞닿은 셔츠 부위가 붉게 젖어있음을 깨닫고 신음하며 단추를 풀었다. 베드에 누운 알렉은 마치 모른 사람을 본다는 듯이 무표정하게 힐끗 매그를 한 번 바라보고는 천장으로 시선을 돌렸다.

이게 뭐지. 지금 이게... 제 가슴을 내려다 본 매그는 거친 숨을 몰아쉬면서 알렉을 바라보았다가는 다시 제 가슴을 내려다보기를 반복했다. 그의 왼쪽 가슴, 심장 바로 위에는 예전에 본 필체로 알렉산더 라이트우드가 다시 적혀 있었다. 지울 생각은 없었지만 사실을 알게 된 이지가 방방 뛰며 매그를 다그치고 여러 병원으로 끌고 다니는 동안, 매그는 자신이 이 네임을 절대 지울 수 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 알렉에게 저지른 짓이 미안해서라도 어떻게든 지워 보려고 했지만 카타리나도 고개를 저었다. 네임은 상피 위쪽에만 새겨진 것이 아니라, 그 밑에 가려진 장기, 즉 심장에도 새겨져 있다고 했다. 요는 네임이 심장에서부터 시작해 밖으로 보여지게 된 것 뿐이며 네임을 제거하려면 장기를 들어내는 수밖에 없었다. 한 마디로 불가능이었다.

‘당신이 나한테 그러는 거 다 네임 때문이에요.’

매그는 눈을 감았다. 그날부터 시작해서 계속되는 알렉의 말이었다. 매그너스는 네임 때문에 날 사랑하는 거예요. 날 진짜 사랑하는 게 아니에요. 네임이 주는 감정을 착각하고 있을 뿐이라고요. 봐요, 나도 이제 네임이 없으니까 아무 감정도 들지 않는다구요. 그러나 학계의 정설에 따르면 쌍방이 아닌 네임은 아무런 감정도 가져다 주지 않아야 했다.

Alexander G. Lightwood 

눈을 내린 매그는 헐벗은 제 가슴을 쳐다보았다. 어제 새벽까지 긁고 긁어 피딱지가 앉은 상처 위로는 어제보다 더 선명하게 제 네임이 반짝이고 있었다. 넌 이 운명을 거부할 수 없으리라는 듯이. 절망한 매그는 가슴을 쥐어뜯으며 신음했다. 이 네임이 자신의 몸에 있는 한 알렉은 영원히 제 마음이 사랑임을 믿어주지 않을 것이었다. 

그렇지만 자신은 알 수 있었다. 이것은 네임으로 인한 감정이 아님을 말이다. 네임을 지운 이후로도 너에게 계속 그러한 감정을 느껴왔다고 말했지만 알렉에게서 돌아온 것은 차가운 시선 뿐이었다. 그게 진짜라면 더 끔찍하네요, 좋아하는 사람에게 그런 짓을 하다니. 알렉의 시든 눈은 그렇게 말하고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 자신에게 크게 화를 내지도, 고함을 지르거나 물건을 던지지도 않았고 매그는 그 사실이 더 아팠다. 차라리 그렇게 해줬다면 덜 아팠을 것이다. 이제 알렉은 알지 못하는 사람을 보듯이 자신을 보고 있었다. 텅 빈 눈은 더이상 황홀하다는 듯이 자신을 담지 않았다. 알렉은 제게 웃어주지 않았다.

***

“배고파.”

알렉은 한숨처럼 중얼거렸다. 딱히 무엇이든 얘기하라는 남자의 기대에 부응해 줄 생각은 아니었다. 사랑같은 것은 이제 느껴지지도 않았으니까. 예전의 자신을 이해할 수조차 없는데 뭘 어쩌란 말인가. 매그너스는 여전히 아름다웠으나 그 뿐이었다. 그러니 그냥 대충 이용해 먹자는 생각이었다. 자신에게 그런 일을 겪게 만들었으니 입원해 있을 동안만은 뒤치다꺼리나 하게 만들지른 생각이었다. 대체 뭘 하길래 회장님이 저리 자리를 계속 비워도 괜찮은건지. 팔자 좋네. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

카밀과의 약혼을 파기했다는 소식은 이지를 통해 들었지만 아무런 감정은 느껴지지 않았다. 그냥 그렇구나, 한 마디를 던졌을 뿐이었다. 그 마저도 뭐라고 대답은 해야 했기에 한 말이었다. 안됐네, 하기엔 안되게 느껴지지 않았고 잘됐네, 하기에는 역시 그렇게 생각되어지지 않았다. 그래서 알렉은 그냥 그렇구나, 하고 말하고는 다시 물을 마셨던 것이었다.

“뭐 먹고 싶어요? 식도랑 위장이 다 상해서, 자극적인 것은 안 될 거고, 혹ㅅ...”

코웃음을 친 알렉은 다정한 말을 자르며 내뱉었다.

“단호박 스프요. 전 별로 원래 자극적인 거 안 좋아해요. 당연히 모르시겠지만.”

그렇다. 매그가 제 취향을 알 리 없었다. 저는 이 남자에 대해 속속들이 알지만, 매그가 제게 대해 아는 것은 하나도 없었다. 물어본 적이 있어야 아는 것들인데 물어보지 않으니 알 리가 있겠는가. 지금 생각해보면 저는 매그가 해 주는 것이면 뭐든 좋다고 헥헥댔었다. 주어지는 자극에 반응하는 개처럼. 네임을 지우라는 말을 제외하고 자신은 한 번도 ‘싫다’ 라고 거절의 말을 해 본 적이 없었다.

“네, 단호박 스프. 조금만 기다려요.”

앞만 쳐다보던 알렉은 매그가 여전히 다정한 소리로 하는 대답을 들을 수 있었다. 하지만 딱히 대답은 하지 않았다. 필요가 있나 싶어서였다. 매그가 절 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌으나 알렉은 그냥 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감았다 뜬 알렉은 자신이 잠시 잠이 들었음을 깨달았고, 달달한 냄새에 입맛을 다셨다. 매그가 베드를 조절해 반쯤 앉을 수 있도록 조정해주고, 스프를 그릇에 옮겨담아 트레이에 올려 줄 때까지 알렉은 창밖을 내다보며 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 사흘 간 이랬으니 별다를 것도 없었다. 이제 다 나아 내일이면 퇴원인데도 매그는 자신을 무슨 심각한 환자처럼 대하고 있었다. 웃기지도 않는 일이었다. 가습기는 협탁 위에서 하얀 김을 뿜어내고 있었고, 가을 햇살은 청명했다.

“먹여 줄까요, 알렉산더?”

창에 비친 자신의 모습을 더듬던 알렉은 그때서야 고개를 돌리고 제 옆에 선 매그를 무표정하게 쳐다보았다. 매그의 얼굴에는 미안하다는 듯한 표정이 떠올라 있었으나 알렉은 말없이 계속 그를 쳐다보았다. 눈을 감고 입을 앙다문 채 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 김이 모락모락 오르는 스프를 무시하고 다시 베개에 머리를 댔다. 갑자기 전혀 먹고 싶지 않았다. 왜 이제와서 이렇게 구는 걸까. 알량한 책임감 때문이겠지. 당신의 네임 때문이겠지. 매그가 친절하게 굴 때마다 머릿속에서는 그 날 들었던 단어들이 메아리쳤다. 

“치워주세요. 배 안 고파요.”  
“하지만 아까는 배가 고프다고...”  
“치워달라고요.”  
“알렉산더, 이걸 먹어야 약도 먹고... ”

그래야 나아서 퇴원도 하는데, 라는 말까지 들은 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 퇴원이고 뭐고 피곤해. 특히 당신이 여기서 이러는 게 제일 피곤해.

망설이던 매그의 팔이 제 팔에 닿자마자 알렉은 그 팔을 뒤로 당겨 슥 뒤로 빼냈다. 알렉이 씨근대자 매그는 즉시 미안하다고 사과하며 뒤로 물러섰다. “미안합니다, 나도 모르게.” 쾅쾅거리며 가슴을 압박하던 심장은 조금 시간이 지나고 나서야 진정되었고 알렉은 그 때에서야 조금 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 매그가 절 만지려 할 때나 일정 거리 이상으로 다가오게 되면 불쾌감이 이는 것을 자신도 어쩔 수 없었다. 하긴 그런 일을 겪고도 이 사람을 좋아할 수 있다면 그것이야말로 병신일 것이었다.

잠을 그렇게 잤는데도 알렉은 다시금 제 눈이 스물스물 감겨오는 것을 느꼈다. 졸음이 몰려오는 동안 매그가 방의 조도를 낮춰 주는 것이 감은 눈꺼풀 사이로 느껴졌다. 드르륵 하고 블라인드를 치는 소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 음 하고는 작게 만족스러운 소리를 낸 뒤 잠으로 빠져들었다. 이런 것은 편했다.

눈을 뜬 알렉은 어지러운 머리와 타는 듯한 목을 느끼며 얼굴을 살짝 찡그렸다. 방안은 어둑했지만 병실 벽에 붙은 의자에서 매그가 일어서는 것이 느껴졌기에 알렉은 손을 들어 제게 다가오지 말라고 그를 제지했다. 괜히 걱정해준 척하는 것은 조금 같잖았다. 아마 잠을 너무 잔 모양이었다. 시원한 물을 마시고 나자 머리가 조금 나아졌다. 목을 몇 번 가다듬은 알렉은 하고자하는 얘기를 뱉었다. 남자가 쩔쩔매는 것을 보니 시시했고 이제 더 이상은 재미가 없었다. 이쯤이면 충분히 복수는 한 것 같았다.

“이제 오지 마세요. 내일 퇴원이니까.”

매그가 뭐라고 입을 열려고 하는 것을 알렉은 손을 저어 다시 제지했다. 그만 말해. 당신이 날 좋아한다고 하는거, 이제 듣기 귀찮으니까. 네임 때문이 아니라고 하는 것도, 이제 듣기 지겨우니까. 모든 일이 벌어졌고, 당신과 나는 이제 운명이 아닌데 그게 무슨 소용이야? 당신에게 내 이름이 있던 말던 무슨 상관이야? 

“혼자 있고 싶어요. 병실 앞에 있지 말고, 그냥 가세요. 병원 앞이나, 내 집 앞에서 기다리지도 말아요. 난 여자도 아니고 연약하지도 않으니까.”

눈을 깜박이던 매그가 나가자 알렉은 핸드폰을 들어 섀헌대 갤러리를 살펴보았다. 1주일간이나 수업을 빠졌으니 할 일이 많을 터였다. 제이스는 걱정하지 말라며, 노트를 빌려주겠다고 했었다. 클레리와 리디아는 괜찮다면 좋은 남자를 소개시켜 주겠다고 했기에 그녀들이 올 때면 알렉은 킥킥거리며 웃을 수 있었다. 모든 일을 겪고 나자 게이인 것은 별 문제가 되지 않은 것처럼 느껴졌다. 매그가 위로금 차원에서 줬던 돈으로 빚도 다 갚았고, 앞으로 취직을 할 때까지는 딱히 일을 할 필요도 없어 보였다. 알렉은 이 참에 뭔가 건설적인 일을 해 보는 것은 어떨까 생각했다. 돈보다도 기분 전환에 도움이 될 것 같아서였다.

봉사활동이나 해 볼까. 항상 봉사활동을 해 보고 싶었는데 돈을 버느라 그럴 시간이 없었다. 홈페이지를 여러 곳 돌아다니며 알렉은 아이들을 위한 고아원 한 곳과, 유기동물 보호소 한 곳을 찾아두었다. 자신이 누군가에게 도움이 된다는 것을 느낄 수 있다면 기분이 조금 더 나아질 것 같았다. 알렉은 인간에게 사랑받는 것은 이제 기대하지 않기로 했다. 누가 자신을 사랑해 주겠는가, 운명조차 눈을 돌린 자신을. 아마 아무도 없을 것이다.

애초에 네이머가 되고 싶다고 바라던 것부터가 잘못인지도 몰랐다. 자신이 너무 욕심을 부려서 벌을 받은 것일지도 몰랐다.

퇴원하던 날 회장님이 보내셨다며 그의 비서가 큰 꽃바구니를 보내왔다. 알렉은 고맙다며 웃어주었다. 어쨌든, 라파엘이던가, 비서에게는 잘못이 없었다. 그저 회장의 뒤치다꺼리를 하느라 힘들겠구나 하는 생각만 들었을 뿐. 카드는 쓰레기통에 버리고 꽃은 기웃거리는 꼬마 여자아이 한 명에게 선물해주었다. 꽃바구니를 받아 안은 아이가 행복한 얼굴로 돌아섰기에 알렉은 저도 모르게 씩 미소를 지었다. 무릎을 펴고 일어선 알렉의 얼굴에서는 미소가 걷혀 있었다. 더이상 그 쪽에게는 뭔가를 받고 싶지 않았다. 그냥 귀찮았다. 계속해서 오는 문자와 전화가 성가셔 알렉은 폰을 무음으로 돌렸다. 집에 도착한 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 어떤 답도 하지 않은 채 매그의 번호를 차단 목록에 넣었다. 

그냥 자기를 좀 내버려 뒀으면 싶었다. 이제와서 이름이 사라지고 모든 것이 다시 정상궤도로 돌아왔는데 왜 이러는 것인지. 알렉은 침대에서 뒹굴거리며 노트북으로 강아지 사진들을 맘껏 저장했다. 유기견 보호 센터에는 다양한 종류들의 강아지가 있었고, 자신이 좋아하는 시베리안 허스키도 있었다. 진짜 귀엽겠다. 엄청 예쁘겠지. 눈을 반짝인 알렉은 아이들을 만나면 무엇부터 해줘야 할지를 생각하며 인터넷 창을 뒤지기 시작했다. 

***

동시간대에 매그는 왜 알렉에게서 연락이 오지 않는지 애를 태우고 있었다. 다쳤나? 혹시 길가다 다시 아파서 쓰러진 것은 아닐까? 아니면 누구한테 납치당한 것은 아닐까? 아니야, 집에 있겠지. 매그는 애써 스스로를 안심시키려 했다. 찾아가볼까? 매그는 세게 고개를 저었다. 알렉이 병원에 있을 때에야 매번 찾아가기만 하면 되었지만 그가 집에 있으니 조금 곤란했다. 물론 갈 수야 있지만 알렉이 문을 열어주지 않을 것 같았다. 매그는 초조하게 폰을 들어올렸다가 다시놓았다. 여전히 연락은 오지 않고 있었다.

혹시 진짜로 납치당한 거 아니야? 내가 그동안 왔다갔다 했으니 나한테 돈 뜯어가려고 그랬을 수도 충분히 있잖아. 알렉이 남자애라고는 해도 아직 어리고 순진한데다가 다쳐서 제대로 회복도 못한 상태인데...

불안한 마음은 걷잡을 수 없이 커져갔다. 심장이 쿵 하고 내려앉은 매그는 어딜 가시냐는 라파엘의 말도 무시한 채 대충 재킷을 집어들어 걸친 뒤 문을 나섰다. 알렉이 죽으면 어떡하지. 다친다면. 어디 상처라도 생긴다면. 이미 그런 일을 한 번 겪었는데 그걸 다시 겪는다면 제 심장은 남아나지 않을 것 같았다. 침대에 미동도 없이 누워있는 알렉, 창백한 낯의 알렉을 떠올리자 매그의 온몸은 덜덜 떨려왔다. 최고속력으로 운전해 알렉의 집 앞에 도착한 매그는 문을 쾅쾅 두들겼다. 안되겠다. 경찰에 실종 신고 해야겠어. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬던 매그가 폰을 꺼낸 순간 끼이익 하고 알렉의 집 대문이 열렸다.

“시끄러워요.”

짜증난다는 얼굴을 한 알렉은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 알렉산더, 무사했구나! 어디 아파? 왜 연락을 안 받는 거야, 걱정되게. 매그가 안도의 큰 한숨을 내쉬는 동안 알렉은 쾅 하고는 문을 닫았다. 매그는 문을 다시 두드리려다가 손을 멈췄다. 바로 문을 닫고 들어가버리다니 조금 서운했지만 제가 저지른 일이 있으니 뭐라고 할 수는 없었다. 얼굴 보고 싶은데 보여 주지도 않고. 병원에서 알렉은 절대 안정을 취해야 한다고 했으므로 매그는 돌부리를 툭툭 차며 알렉의 집 앞을 몇십분간 서성였다. 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬던 매그는 털썩 주저앉아 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 제냐의 수트가 더러워지던 말던 상관없었다. 시간을 돌릴 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 그런 짓을 하면 안 되는 거였는데. 난 진짜 왜 그랬을까. 매그가 집 앞에서 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 앉아있는 동안 알렉은 그동안 못했던 닌텐도를 열심히 하고 있었다.


	5. Chapter 5

알렉은 자신의 밑을 부드럽게 들락거리는 매그의 성기를 느끼며 나른한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 제 사랑의 얼굴에 천천히 코를 비빈 알렉은 행복하게 미소지었다. “당신같은 사람을 만날 수 있을 줄은 몰랐어요... 정말 사랑해요...” 제 어깨에 목을 파묻은 매그가 킥킥거리는 소리는 점점 커졌고, 그 웃음소리는 갈수록 기괴하고 괴이하게 변했다. 뭐지? 당황한 알렉이 그를 떼내려했지만 매그는 떼어내지지 않았다. 자신을 조롱하는 목소리가 귓가에 울렸다. “사랑같은 소리하네... 난 너 따위를 사랑하지 않아. 내가 사랑하는 건 카밀이야. 넌 나한테 아무것도 아니야.” 어느샌가 나타난 그의 아름다운 약혼녀와 함께, 매그는 턱시도를 입고 빙글빙글 돌며 춤을 추고 있었다. “아무것도, 아무것도, 넌 정말 아무것도 아니야.” 꾀꼬리같은 목소리로 카밀이 노래했다. 매그가 환하게 웃으며 그런 카밀에게 키스했고, 밀어를 속삭였다. 

“정말 힘들었어, 내 사랑. 내 목에 있던 네임이 당신 것이었으면 얼마나 좋았을까. 당신 이름이었어야 했는데, 왠 남자 새끼의 이름이 적혀지는 바람에...”

“그건 잘못된 거였잖아. 이제 사라졌으니까 됐어, 매그너스. 그러게 어딜 주제도 모르고 나서래? 가진 것도 없는 게...”

“목을 졸랐을 때 죽여버렸어야 했는데. 처음부터 거짓말인것을 모르고 좋아하던 꼴이란! 당신도 그걸 봤어야 했어, 자기야. 얼마나 웃겼는지 알아? 내가 사랑하는 건 당신뿐인데...”

깔깔거리는 소리에 몸이 굳은 알렉은 발버둥쳤지만 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그런 그의 눈 앞으로는 매그와 카밀이 사랑을 나누는 장면이 펼쳐졌다. 자신과 할 때 그랬던 것과는 달리 매그는 카밀에게 끊임없이 사랑한다고, 너만 사랑할거라고 속삭여주었다. 몸의 모든 부분에 키스를 남겨 주었고, 그 모든 과정은 눈물나도록 느리고 상냥했다. 다정한 그들의 섹스는 난폭하고 거칠었던 자신들과의 섹스와는 하나도 비슷한 점이 없었다.

“그러니까 누가 욕심내래? 애초에 넌 네가 감당할 수 없는 것을 원했던거야. 누가 알렉 널 사랑해주겠어? 너처럼 잘 하는 게 하나도 없는 너를. 최선을 다해도 실패하기만 하는 너를!” 매그의 모습은 순식간에 바뀌어 제이스가 되었고,

“미안 오빠, 사실 나도 오빠 요리 먹을때마다 토했어. 매그너스가 그러는 것도 이해가. 나라도 너무 싫을거야. 누가 오빠를 사랑해주겠어?” 제이스에서 이지로 바뀌었다. 곧 그들은 두 명이 되었고 두 명에서 세 명, 네 명으로 점차 수가 늘어났다.

“누가 널 사랑해주겠어? 왜 널 사랑해주겠어? 알렉산더, 네임에게도 버림받은 널, 대체 누가 사랑해주겠어? 이 세상에는 아무도 없을거야.”

그들이 저를 둥글게 에워싸고 노래부르자 알렉은 고래고래 고함을 지르기 시작했다. “닥쳐! 아니야! 아니라고!” 하지만 노랫소리는 점점 더 커져 알렉의 귀가 아닌 머릿속에서 북소리처럼 크게 울렸다. “누가, 어떤 정신나간 놈이 너를 사랑해주겠어?”

“닥치라고!!!”

벌떡 일어난 알렉의 몸은 땀으로 흥건하게 젖어 있었다. 또 그 꿈이야. 간신히 정신을 차린 알렉은 떨리는 한숨을 내뱉고는 다시 털썩 침대로 무너지듯 쓰러졌다. 도대체 몇 번 째인지, 매번 잠만 들면 꾸는 꿈이었지만 알렉은 도저히 익숙해질수 없었다. 익숙해지지 않았다. 연거푸 마른세수를 한 후 폰을 들어 시간을 확인하니 새벽 다섯시 반이었고, 그 사이 매그너스에게 문자가 와 있었다.

[잘 자. 좋은 꿈 꿔, 알렉산더.]

알렉은 멍하니 그 문자를 바라보고는 폰을 내려두었고 다시 한 번 세게 마른세수를 하며 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 폰을 집어든 알렉은 문자를 지웠고, 다시 매그를 차단 목록에 넣었다가, 다시 빼냈다. 이제 자신은 그를 좋아하지 않는다. 좋아할 수가 없었다. 이런 일을 당하고도 그를 좋아할 수 있다면 그건 세상에서 제일가는 얼간이일 것임에 분명하고, 자신은 그 정도는 아니다. 그러니 자신은 그를 좋아하지 않아야만 했다. 사랑하지 않아야만 했다. 그러니 그를 미워하지도 말아야 하고... 알렉은 제 주먹을 세게 쥐었다가 폈다. 그가 내게 하는 짓들도 금방 내버려두면 사라지리라고 알렉은 생각했다.

새벽 두 시가 넘어서야 까무룩 잠에 들었던 알렉인지라 실제로 잠든 시간은 세 시간여 정도밖에 되지 않았다. 그러나 ‘그 꿈’을 꾼 이상 다시 잠들 수 있을 리 없었다. 또다시 그 꿈을 꿀까 두려워서였다. 30분 동안 뒤척이다가 알렉은 결국 비척비척 침대에서 일어나 세수를 마쳤다. 멍하니 거울을 바라보자 자신의 입이 움직였다. ‘누가 널 사랑해주겠어. 부족한 널. 아무것도 가진 것 없는 널. 세상에 그 누구도 없을거야.’

“닥쳐! 닥치라고!!!”

손을 들어 거울에 주먹을 날리고 나서야, 알렉은 그것이 제 착각이며 환청이었음을 인지했다. 피가 묻은 채 깨진 거울은 알렉을 여러 조각으로 비춰 담았다. 과연 그럴까? 어디 아니라고 부정해보시지. 너도 부정은 못 하잖아? 그러니까 닥치라는 소리만 하는거잖아. 그건 사실이야, 너도 알고 있잖니? 두 조각으로 크게 갈라진 자신의 얼굴이 제게 속삭이는것을 노려보던 알렉은 씨근거리며 몸을 돌려 그 광경을 외면했다. 꽉 쥐어져 부들거리며 떨리는 알렉의 주먹을 타고 선홍빛 선혈이 흘러내려 타일 바닥을 더럽히고 있었다.

수업을 마치고서, 애견카페 아르바이트에 가기 전 알렉은 고민하다가 병원에 들렀다. 계속되는 수면 부족으로 인해 일상생활에 지장을 겪고 있기 때문이었다. 어제는 라지 교수님 수업에서 졸아서 지적을 받기까지 했으니. 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 의사에게 꾸벅 몸을 숙여 인사했고, 자신의 증상(불면증, 악몽, 각종 위장장애와 신경성 위염, 역류성 식도염 등등)을 얘기한 뒤 처방을 기다렸다. 의사가 카르테에 뭐라고 휘갈기는 것을 멍하니 바라보며 알렉은 희미하게 웃었다. 약을 먹으면 괜찮아질 것이다. 괜찮아지지 않으면 그가 어떻게 하겠는가? 이지 생각을 한다면 자신은 이대로 죽을 수 없었다. 이지가 얼마나 울었는지를 생각하면... 알렉의 가슴에서는 뜨거운 것이 치솟아올랐다. 결국 가족밖에는 없는 것이다. 

약봉지를 들고 병원을 나온 알렉은 얼굴을 와락 찌푸렸다. 아까부터 이상한 느낌이 든다 했더니 그게 이거였나. 병원 앞에 놓인 보라색의 람보르기니에는 익숙한 남자의 얼굴이 기대어 서 있었다. 지금 이 순간에는 절대 보고싶지 않은 얼굴이었기에 알렉은 표정을 구긴 채 입술을 짓씹었고 몸을 돌렸다. 그가 자신을 보고 바로 몸을 일으켜 걸어오는 것이 시야 가장자리로 보였으나, 짜증이 난 알렉은 그를 외면하고는 발걸음을 빨리했다. 그러나 얼마 가지 않아 매그의 손이 알렉의 팔을 잡아챘다. 알렉은 그 팔을 홱 하고 뿌리치며 몸을 뒤로 뺐고, 매그를 노려보았다. 

“알렉산더... 정말 미안해. 다시 한 번만 기회를 줘. 내가 정말 잘못했어, 네 진심을 두고 그러면 안 되는 거였는데.”

그 목소리는 진심처럼 들렸지만, 지금껏 한 번도 거짓처럼 들린 적이 없었기에 알렉은 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 마른침을 한 번 삼키고 숨을 크게 들이쉬면서 매그를 보았다. 여기에 속아넘어가면 자신은 천하 제일의 바보 멍청이일 것이었다. 알렉은 또 속지 않기 위해 제 마음을 다잡았다. 아침에 그런 꿈을 꾸었음에도 불구하고, 자신을 아껴주는 사람들에 대한 불신이 어디에서 나왔는지 알고 있음에도 불구하고 매그에게 시선이 가는 것을 멈출 수 없었다. 그리고 그런 일들이 있었음에도 불구하고 매그는 여전히 아름다웠다.

바로 그게 짜증나는 점이었다.

알렉은 눈을 느리게 굴려 하늘을 본 뒤 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그가 이렇게 구는것은 하루 이틀 일이 아니었다. 자신이 퇴원하고 2주일이나 지났음에도 불구하고 교문을 나오면 매번 보라색의 람보르기니가 자신을 기다리고 있었다. 물론 알렉은 온몸으로 자신을 부르는 그 색깔을 항상 가볍게 무시했다. 여기서 ‘가볍게 무시했다’란, 이를 악물고 주먹을 꼭 쥔 뒤 시야의 초점을 흐려 발걸음을 빨리했다는 것을 의미한다. 알렉은 자신이 할 수 있는 최대한으로 그를 무시하기 위해 노력했다. 이미 언론에서는 그를 매그의 새 약혼자로 점찍어놓은 모양이지만 네임도 사라졌고, 자신은 매그에게 아무 감정이 없으므로-없어야만 했다-그것은 정말 말도 안 되는 일이었다.

“그만 따라와요.”

애견 카페의 문을 열기 직전 몸을 반쯤 돌린 알렉이 툭 내뱉었다. 1주일 전 간신히 지원서를 넣어 붙은 곳이었다. 알렉의 외모와, 대형견들을 잘 다룰만한 큰 덩치 덕분이었다. 어쨌든 오늘은 아르바이트 첫 날이었고 알렉은 제 직장에 문제를 끌고 들어가고 싶지는 않았다. 자신은 무덤덤하고 감정 표현도 적은 편이었는데 왜인지 매그랑만 있으면 쉽게 화가 나고는 했다. 그 모든 일이 있고 나서는 그랬다. 

“응? 나 너 따라가는 거 아닌데. 나도 카페 가는거야.”

매그는 어깨를 으쓱하며 미소를 지어보였고 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그리며 입술을 짓이겼다. 또 그는 그렇게 굴려 하고 있었다. 어른인 척, 자신이 피해자인 척. 사실상 피해자는 자신인데, 예전에 자신이 매그의 말대로 해 준 인터뷰 때문에 아무도 자신을 피해자라고 생각해주지 않았다. 거의 대부분의 기사들은 왕자님을 거절하는 콧대높은 고학생이라던가 어쩌면 이것이 고도의 작전은 아닐까 하는 식으로 분석론을 펼치고 있었고, 그 얼토당토않은 기사를 읽고나서부터 알렉은 잠시 기사 읽기를 멈췄다. 또 자신에 대해 무슨 추측이 나올지 두려워서였다. 알렉은 그런 매그를 바라보며 가볍게 한숨을 내쉬고는 카페 문을 열었다.

“맥스!!!”

알바를 시작한 것은 오늘이 처음이지만 몇 번 면접을 보는 동안 친해진 시베리안 허스키를 껴안는 알렉의 얼굴에는 웃음꽃이 만발했고, 매그는 그런 알렉의 얼굴을 훔쳐보며 제 입술을 깨물었다. 매그가 절 힐끗거리는 것을 눈치채자마자 알렉의 얼굴이 싸늘하게 식었다. 찬바람이 쌩쌩 몰아치는 그 얼굴을 보고있기 힘들었던 매그는 결국 카운터로 다가가 생과일쥬스 두 잔을 주문했다. 알렉이 뭘 좋아하는지 모르니, 하나는 딸기로, 하나는 키위로 했다. 주문을 기다리며 매그는 분홍색 앞치마를 입고 나오는 알렉을 흘끔거렸다. 앞치마의 주머니에는 강아지 발바닥 모양의 자수가 들어가 있었고, 매그는 저 앞치마만 빼놓고 알렉을 모두 벗겨 버리고 싶다고 생각했다. 그런 일이 있었는데 아직도 그런 생각을 하다니 난 정말, 싶어 고개를 저으려는 순간 알렉과 눈이 마주쳤다. 가늘어진 알렉의 눈은 자신이 무슨 생각을 한 건지 정확하게 알고 있는 것 같았기에 매그는 괜스레 눈을 피하며 테이블을 두들겼다. 

자신이 바라보지 않자 알렉은 다시 생글생글 웃는 낯으로 변해 단발머리의 점장과 뭐라고 대화를 나누고 있었다. 점장이 여성인 것은 다행이네. 매그는 막연하게 생각했다. 알렉의 미소. 그가 자신에게 저렇게 웃어줄 때도 있었다. 저 미소가 자신의, 오로지 자신만의 것이었던 적도 있었다. 얼마나 찬란하고, 얼마나 아름다운 미소였던지, 매그는 그 미소를 지금도 기억했다. 매일 밤 꿈에서 만나고, 매일 아침이면 이슬처럼 스러지는 미소였다. 어떻게 잊을 수 있겠는가. 알렉의 그 미소를 실제로 볼 수 있을 때에 그 미소는 태양보다 빛났고 자신에게 스스로를 아낄 수 있게 하는 힘을 주었다. 내가 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거지. 매그는 목이 메어 눈을 세차게 깜박거렸다.

알렉은 다시는 자신에게 그렇게 웃어주지 않을 것이다. 그렇게 황홀한 듯 진정으로 벌거벗은 알렉의 모습을, 자신은 영원히 볼 수 없을 것이다. 매그는 타들어가는 갈증을 느꼈고 이 갈증이 영원히 해소되지 않을 것이라는 것을 직감했다. 다시 한번만 알렉이 자신을 바라봐 준다면. 그렇게 웃어주고, 그렇게 자신을 어루만져 준다면 뭐든 할 수 있었다. 때는 늦어버렸지만 어쩌면 너무 늦은 것은 아닐지도 모른다. 그렇지 않으면 스스로가 이 작열통을 견딜 수 없을 것 같았기에, 매그는 스스로를 위안했다.

음료가 나오자마자 매그는 트레이를 알렉의 곁에 있는 테이블에 내려두었고, 키위 쥬스를 들어 알렉에게 건넸다. 알렉은 고개를 들지 않고, 포메라니언을 빗질하며 거절했다.

“마음은 감사합니다만, 괜찮습니다, 손님.”

아주 정중한 거절이었고 어떤 감정도 담기지 않은 말이었다. 매그는 다시금 치밀어오르는 감정에 분노했다. 스스로에 대한 분노였다. 왜 자신은 제 감정을 제대로 마주하지 않았을까. 왜 그런 용기를 갖지 못했을까. 자신이 그러기만 했어도, 비겁하게 나오지만 않았어도 알렉은 지금 이렇게 나오지 않았을 것이다. 마른침을 한 번 삼킨 매그는 다시 한 번 권했다.

“그래도, 마시고 해요.”  
“우리는 손님한테 이런거 받으면 안 돼요. 저희 카페 규정상...”  
“어머, 알렉 씨. 마시고 해요. 어차피 지금 손님도 없고, 이 정도는 괜찮아. 점장인 내가 괜찮다는데 뭐. 알렉 씨도 학교 마치고 오느라 고생했을 텐데, 마시고 쉬고 해요.”

점장님, 감사합니다. 매그는 자신의 구세주에게 살짝 눈을 접어 웃어 보였다. 어차피 앞으로 매일 보게 될 얼굴인데 친해져서 나쁠 것은 없었다. 점장이 권하자, 눈을 내리깐 알렉은 다시 중얼거렸다.

“손님께서 특별히 신경써주신 건 정말 감사한데요, 제가 키위 알러지가 있어서요. 마음만 받겠습니다.”

뼈가 있는 말이었다. 매그는 들리지않을 정도로 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신이 알렉에 대해 알고 있는 것이 하나도 없다는 사실을 깨달을 때마다 미치도록 죄스러운 마음이 드는 것을 제어할 수 없었다. 매그는 키위 쥬스를 내려놓고 딸기 쥬스를 집어들어 다시 건넸다. 두 개를 다른 맛으로 시켜서 얼마나 다행인지 몰랐다. 다행히 알렉이 제가 줬던 딸기 쇼트케이크를 먹었던 기억이 났다. 카밀을 주려다가 못 줘서 대신 처리하라고 맡긴 거였지만... 절 주려고 사오신 거예요? 행복하게 눈을 빛내며 즐거워하던 알렉의 모습이 떠오르자 매그의 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 알렉은 한 입을 먹을때마다 발을 동동 구르고는 했었다. 아무것도 모르는 그 모습이 웃겨서 속으로 어찌나 비웃었던지.

“감사합니다. 덕분에 잘 마시겠습니다.”

이번에는 알렉이 말없이 쥬스를 받으며 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다. 손끝이 스치듯 닿았다. 매그는 순간 제 손끝에 찌릿 하고 스파크가 튀는 것을 느꼈다. 전류에 감전이라도 된 것 같았다. 나풀거리는 머리를 세운 알렉을 멍하니 바라보았으나 이런 감정을 느낀 것은 자신뿐인 듯 알렉은 여전히 무표정한 얼굴로 절 멀뚱하게 보고 있었다. 그 얼굴이 너무나도 상처였기에, 매그는 지끈거리는 가슴을 부여잡고 테이블에 앉았다. 심장이 가슴 밖으로 나갈 것처럼 뛰어대고 있었다. 제 이름의 주인을 향해서. 

매그는 1시간에 1번씩 음료를 시키며 알렉의 타임이 끝날때까지 그를 가만히 지켜보았다. 손님을 응대하며 버벅거리거나, 쑥쓰러워하거나, 해맑은 미소를 지으며 메뉴를 추천한다거나 하는 자연스러운 알렉의 모습을 보며, 매그는 가만히 미소지었다. 알렉이 카운터에 기대어 서 있는 동안 청바지에 감싸인 그의 완벽한 엉덩이와, 그 엉덩이가 제게 주었던 느낌을 상상하며 멍하니 입맛을 다시던 매그는 알렉이 고개를 돌려 눈썹을 치켜 올리자 그 때서야 슬쩍 창밖을 내다보았다. 알렉이 뭐라고 화라도 내면 좋을텐데, 알렉은 제게 아무말도 하지 않았다. 원망도 하지 않았다. 그저 예의바르게 물러서서 선을 지킬 뿐이었다. 그 태도가 매그를 더 미치게 만들었다.


	6. Chapter 6

대체 무슨 꿍꿍이일까. 호지 교수님의 수업을 들으면서도 알렉의 머릿속에는 내내 그 생각 뿐이었다. 역시나 매그에게서는 오늘 하루도 잘 보내라는 문자가 와 있었지만 알렉으로서는 그가 왜 이렇게 나오는지 아무리 생각해봐도 영문을 알 수 없었다. 역시 그건가. 펜을 돌리던 알렉은 잠시 입술을 깨물었다. 내가 기자들한테 말할까봐 그런 거구나. 가진거라고는 몸밖에 없는데 저와의 섹스도 구역질이 나는 것을 겨우 참았다던 매그였으니 답은 그것 뿐이었다. 그게 아니라면 갑자기 제게 사랑한다느니 미안한다느니 하면서 매달릴 이유가 전혀 없었다. 그것도 제가 자살 시도를 하고 나서부터 말이다. 아마 자살이 성공했더라면 이런 일도 없었겠지. 한숨을 쉬지 않기 위해 알렉은 제 입술을 감쳐물었다. 사실을 인정하는 것은 언제나 씁쓸했다.

네임은 대체 그쪽한테 왜 다시 생긴 걸까. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 사실 그게 제일 궁금하고 이해가 가지 않는 부분이었기에 알렉은 아르바이트가 없는 주말에 네임 매치 센터에 들러야겠다고 결심하고 있었다. 최근 알렉은 이 생각때문에 제대로 수업에 집중할 수 없을 지경이었다. 네임이 발현되고 나서 매그에게 속던 때보다 매그와 함께하는 시간이 늘어나서 그런 것 같았다. 물론 그 때와는 달리 그냥 한 공간에 있는 것에 지나지 않았지만.... 신경질적으로 펜을 딸각거린 알렉은 노트 위에 찢어질 정도로 선을 세게 그었다. 그럼에도 매그너스가 어떻게든 제게 신경쓰고 있다는 사실이 기분 좋았고, 그 느낌은 알렉의 기분을 나쁘게 만들었다.

“...오늘은 여기까지. 알렉 라이트우드는 남도록. 잠깐 나 좀 보지.”

정신없이 마구잡이로 노트를 난자하던 알렉은, 교단 위에 펼쳐진 책을 정리하며 제 쪽을 쳐다보는 호지 교수님의 말에 겨우 정신을 차렸다. 내가 집중을 못해서 그런가. 다 보고계셨으려나. 부끄러움으로 얼굴이 화끈 달아오른 알렉은 대충 필기구와 노트를 가방에 쑤셔넣은 뒤 교실 앞으로 천천히 다가갔다. 흘러내리는 가방끈을 연신 추켜올리며, 알렉은 절 쳐다보는 호지의 눈을 슬쩍 피했다.

“집중이 잘 안 되나보지?”

뭐라고 변명을 할 수 없었기에 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 호지는 교단 가장자리를 느리게 문질렀고, 알렉은 교수가 하는 말을 멍하니 들으면서 그 손의 움직임을 쫓고 있다가 퍼뜩 정신을 차리고 고개를 들었다. 입을 딱 벌리고서 알렉은 더듬더듬 물었다.

“그럼, 그럼 제가... 장학금을 받게 되었다고요??”

큰 미소를 띄운 호지가 축하한다며 제 어깨를 두드리는걸 느끼면서도 알렉은 여전히 입을 닫지 못한 채 두 눈을 깜박일 뿐이었다. 그동안 잠까지 줄여가며 열심히 공부해 수석 자리를 따낸 보람이 있었다. 4년이라니! 알렉은 방방 뛰며 비명을 지르고 싶은 것을 겨우 참고 행복하게 웃었다. 믿기지 않아 슬쩍 허벅지를 꼬집는 알렉을 바라보는 호지의 미소는 조금 옅어졌다. 재단의 후원자가 한때 제 제자의 네임 매치‘였던’ 상대라는 것을 굳이 말해줄 필요는 없어 보였다. 어차피 곧 알게 될 것이었고, 잠시라도 온전한 기쁨을 맞이하게 해주고 싶기 때문이었다.

교문 앞에 선 보라색 람보르기니를 흘끗 바라본 알렉은 크게 심호흡을 한 뒤 그 쪽으로 걸어갔다. “알렉산더! 왠 일이야?” 자신이 다가가자마자 매그가 차체에 기댄 몸을 바로 세우는 것을 보며 알렉은 조금 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 매그가 제게 거짓말을 하고 있다는 사실을 자주 일깨우려 애쓰지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 자신은 매번 흔들리고는 했다. 사실 온몸을 다잡고 흔들리지 않으려고 애쓰고 있기에 이 정도 흔들리는 것으로 그치는 것이었다. 이 얼굴에 약하다는 사실은 조금 받아들이기 힘들었지만, 알렉으로서는 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 매그의 얼굴만 보면 힘이 풀린다는 사실을 말이다. 아무리 노력해도 어쩔 수가 없었다. 알렉은 눈을 내리깔고는 입을 열었다. 제 목소리는 꼭 멀리에서 들리듯 웅웅댔다.

“...그러지 않으셔도 돼요. 전 말 안해요.”

조금 자존심이 상했기에 전 아직 당신을 좋아하니까, 는 뺐다. 자신이 얼간이에 천하의 멍텅구리라고는 해도 매그가 밉지 않은 것은 아니었고, 여전히 그를 좋아하는 것을 인정했다고 해서 분노와 배신감과 서운함이 급작스레 사라지는 것도 아니었다. 매그가 미운 동시에 좋았고, 아주 싫었다.

“뭐???”

매그는 조금 당황스러워 보였기에 알렉은 괜히 뿌듯해졌고, 자신이 먼저 남자의 계획을 간파했다는 생각을 하니 약간 으쓱했다. 동시에 조금 서러워졌지만 그 감정은 애써 무시하려 했다. 그게 무슨 소리냐는 표정을 한 매그에게 알렉은 작은 소리로 중얼거렸다.

“기자들한테는 말 안 할거라고요. 말 할거면 진작 했어요. 그러니까 걱정하지 않으셔도...”

“아, 알렉산더!!”

피할 겨를도 없이 매그가 절 와락 껴안았기에, 그 격한 몸놀림에 의해 알렉은 쓰러질 뻔 했다. 몇 초가 지나고 몸을 떼낸 매그는 자신의 눈동자를 들여다보며 힘을 주어 얘기했다.

“그런 거 아냐. 정말이야. 정정기사 낼게. 그런 게 아니라고, 다 내 잘못이라고 말할테니까 그런 말은 하지마. 나 너 정말 사랑해, 알렉산더. 진작에 그랬어야 했는데, 아직도 네가 얼마나 상처받았는지 잊고 있었어.”

정정 기사를 내시겠다고요? 알렉의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. 잠시 알렉은 가만히 서서 눈만 깜박거렸다. 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 얼떨떨해져서 발걸음을 옮겼고, 애견카페로 절 따라온 매그가 기자로 추정되는 누군가와 열심히 인터뷰를 하는 장면을 몰래몰래 힐끔거렸다. 왜 저렇게까지 하시는걸까. 알렉은 다시금 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. 다음날 아침 대서특필된 기사를 보면서도 알렉은 제 눈을 믿을 수 없었다. 그는 하루아침에 대기업 회장의 손아귀에서 놀아난 불쌍하고 순진한 학생이 되어 있었다. 가련한 피해자를 그렇게 주물러 네임까지 지우다니 매그너스 베인은 악마가 분명하다는 기사와, 다운월더 사의 주가가 대폭락했다는 기사를 읽으면서도 알렉은 그저 눈을 둥그렇게 뜰 뿐이었다. 눈을 몇 번 비비고 핸드폰을 껐다가 켜도 기사가 그대로 있었기에, 알렉은 동기들이 하는 사과 인사를 받으며 그냥 어색하게 웃었다.

***

“감정 전이요?”

“네, 감정 전이. 그러니까 네임 매치들 간에는 정신적인 링크가 공유된다는 새로운 가설이 나왔거든요. 말하자면 알렉 씨가 자살 시도를 하셨을 때, 알렉 씨에게 있던 감정이 매그너스 씨에게로 옮겨 갔을 가능성이 있다는 거죠. 그렇게 보면 매그너스 씨에게 네임이 생긴 일도, 알렉 씨에게서 네임이 지워진 일도 전혀 이상한 일은 아니에요. 운명이니까, 사실상 어떤 일이 생겨도 이상할 것은 없죠. 아마 네임으로 보건대 알렉 씨에게 남아있는 감정보다 매그너스 씨에게 옮겨간 감정의 크기가 훨씬 큰 것 같아요.”

네임 센터의 연구원 멜리온을 앞에 두고 앉은 알렉은 그의 말을 듣고 왠지 모르게 실망스러운 기분이 되어 눈을 깜박였다. 그랬구나. 작게 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 미간을 문지르며 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. 어쩐지, 자신의 자살 시도 이후로 갑자기 태도가 바뀐 것이 이상하다 싶었는데 역시 그런 거였다. 혹시나 진짜라고 생각했으면 정말 나만 이상한 사람 될 뻔했네. 알렉은 제 옆에 앉은 매그를 힐끗 넘겨다보았다. 입을 살짝 벌린 매그는 조금 놀라 할 말을 잃은 듯 보였기에 알렉은 미안해져서 제 손을 바지에 문질렀다. 멜리온의 연구 결과 대로라면 현재 매그너스가 느끼고 있는 감정은 자신의 감정이었다. 매그너스가 알렉에 대해 느끼는 감정이 아니라, 자신이 매그너스에게 느꼈던 감정. 다만 대상이 바뀌었다는 것만 달랐다.

“그럴 리가요. 저는 그 전부터 알렉산더한테 끌리고 있었는데. 게다가, 그것 역시도 가설 아닙니까? 정확히 증명된 것도 없는데 이렇게 말하시면 곤란하죠.”

알렉은 이제 조금 화가 나 보이는 매그를 바라보며 손을 꼼질거렸다. 하긴, 자신이라도 부정하고 싶을 것이다. 자신이 느끼는 게 스스로의 감정이 아니라니 당황스럽겠지. 하지만 멜리온이 얼토당토않은 말을 할 사람은 아니었고-어쨌거나 가능성이 있으니 말을 한 것이 아니겠는가-, 그의 말이 사실이라면 이런 일시적인 감정 교란은 곧 사라질 터였다. 그러면 매그의 몸에 있는 제 네임도 지워질 테고, 그러면 다 정상이 될 것이다. 네임이 발현되었을 때와 꼭 같이. 그 사실에 기뻐해야 함에도 불구하고 알렉은 자신이 그 일을 실제로 원하는 것인지 알 수가 없었다.

반면 매그는 황당하고 어이없는 마음으로 인해 잠시 할 말을 잃은 상태였다. 한 번 같이 검사를 받아보자는 알렉의 말에 그러마고 왔더니 돌아온 것은 이딴 엉터리 대답이라니. 알렉을 힐끔 돌아본 후 매그는 제 앞에 앉은 멜리온을 노려보며 이를 바득바득 갈았다. 혹시라도 알렉산더가 이 허황된 가설을 믿는다면... 지금까지 제게 나온 태도로 보아 그럴 가능성은 아주 컸다. 현기증이 나서 눈을 감았다 뜬 매그는 주먹을 꽉 쥔 뒤 차가운 어조로 말을 던졌다.

“사람의 감정 따위를 네임으로 판단할 수 있다는 거 자체가, 우스운 거 아닙니까? 세상에는 과학으로 설명할 수 없는 일들도 있어요. 난 네임을 지웠을 때도 이미 알렉에게 끌리고 있었어요. 그냥 그 감정을 더 잘 깨닫게 된 것뿐입니다.”

몸을 당겨 제게 가까이 다가오는 멜리온의 말을 듣지 않고 의자에서 벌떡 몸을 일으킨 매그는 마른세수를 하고는 연구실 밖으로 나왔다. 화가 나서 몸을 주체할 수가 없었다. 일단은 저 가설 따위를 듣고 나서 혹시라도 알렉이 혹하면 어떡하나 싶어서였고, 그런 믿음을 알렉에게 주지 못했던 자기 자신 때문이었다. 연거푸 한숨을 내쉬던 매그는 딸깍 하고 다시 연구실의 문이 열리자 빠르게 몸을 돌려 알렉의 팔을 잡았다. 알렉이 제게서 몸을 빼지 않고 가만히 팔을 내려다보기만 하자 매그는 조금 안도한 상태가 되어 재빨리 입을 열었다.

“알렉산더, 지금에 와서 이런 소리를 자꾸 반복하는 거 의미가 없다는 거 알아. 네임때문에 생긴 감정을 네게 일방적으로 강요하는 것처럼 비춰질 수 있다는 것도 잘 알고 있어. 내가 저지른 일이니 아무도 탓할 수는 없겠지...”

말을 하는 매그의 가슴은 후회로 점철되어 있었다. 알렉이 아무말도 없이 시선을 내리깔며 입술을 짓이기자 매그는 다시 천천히 말을 이었다. 마음이 약한 알렉이 제게 기회를 준다면 저는 그 틈을 파고들어야만 했다. 이는 자신을 위한 것 뿐만 아니라 알렉을 위해서기도 했다. 지금까지 저를 대하는 알렉의 태도로 보았을 때 자신이 알렉에게 씻을 수 없는 상처를 주었다는 것은 자명했고, 그랬기에 이 일을 해결하는 것은 자신이 되어야만 했다. 그렇지않으면 알렉은 아무도 믿지 못하고 살아가야 했다. 사랑하는 사람을 그렇게 내버려 둘 수는 없었다. 매그는 느리지만 단호한 어조로 말을 이었다. 어떻게든 제 진심을 알아 주었으면 했다.

“그래도, 정말 나한테 마지막으로 딱 한 번만 기회를 주었으면 좋겠어. 이것도 염치없는 부탁인 걸 알지만, 난 정말로 네가 행복했으면 좋겠어. 내 죄책감 때문이 아니고 정말로 그걸 원해... ”

매그는 손을 미끄러트려 알렉의 손을 잡은 뒤 제 쪽으로 끌어왔다. 그냥 손 하나를 잡은 것 뿐인데도 알렉과 연결된 듯한 기분이 들었고, 훨씬 안정되는 듯한 느낌이었다. 제 네임이 손을 빼지 않았다는 것에 안도하며 매그는 말을 이었다.

“ 용서해달라는 말은 하지 않을게. 그냥 밀어내지만 말아줘, 지금처럼도 좋으니까. 그렇게만 해준다면, 정말 뭐든 할 수 있어. 날 이용해. 네가 필요한 대로. 뭐든 좋아. 섹스든, 돈이든...”

네가 다시 웃는 모습을 볼 수 있기만 한다면. 아무것도 아닌 농담에 즐거워하며 박수를 치는 모습을 다시 바라볼 수만 있다면 정말 아무것도 아깝지 않으니까. 지금 널 그대로 둔다면 넌 망가져버릴 거야. 난 네게 책임이 있고, 이건 내가 해야만 하는 일이야. 이건 내 사명이야. 매그는 가슴이 끓는 것을 느끼며 애절하게 알렉을 바라보았다. ‘다른 사람을 만나도 돼’ 라고 할까 하다가 그것은 겨우 접었다. 지금 이 상황에 와서는 정말로 진실만을 말해야 할 것 같아서였다. 원래부터도 매그는 못 할것 같으면 입 밖으로 내지 말자는 주의였다.

알렉은 보일듯 말듯 아주 작게 고개를 까닥였고, 매그는 살짝 슬픈 미소를 지으며 알렉의 어깨부터 팔까지를 쓰다듬었다. 알렉은 흠칫 몸을 움츠렸으나 피하지는 않았다. 입술 안쪽을 깨물며 매그는 그 사실이 그나마 다행이라고 생각했다. 모든 것을 고려해볼때 알렉에게는 자신이 최선이었다. 이 순진하고 남을 쉽게 믿는 사랑스러운 청년을 양보할 수는 없었다. 해서도 안 됐고. 자신에게는 알렉을 행복하게 만들어 줄 능력이 있었다. 매그는 알렉이 기회를 준 이상 그걸 증명해 보이겠다고 다짐했다. 한 번 줬으면 끝이니 물러나지 않을 거라고 말이다.

***

집으로 돌아온 알렉은 잠시간 자신이 들은 말을 믿을 수 없어서 허스키 인형을 끌어안고 헤실헤실 웃다가, 곧 분노해서는 인형을 퍽퍽 때리기 시작했다. 허스키 인형은 매그가 카페에 와서 주고간 선물으로, 안 받겠다고 무작정 뻗댔으나 자신이 잠시 자리를 비운 사이 두고 가는 바람에 집으로 가져온 것이었다. 인형을 데려온 건 인형이 귀여웠기 때문이라고 알렉은 애써 자신을 합리화했다. 절대 매그너스한테 처음 받아본 선물이라서가 아니었다. 혹시 안에 무슨 귀중품 들어서 나 도둑으로 몰리는 거 아니겠지? 알렉은 의심스러운 표정으로 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 허스키의 배를 꾹꾹 눌러보았다.

진작 이러지. 신나게 허스키 인형을 두들기던 알렉은 팔이 아파서 멈췄고, 찌그러진 인형의 얼굴을 만져 제대로 펴 주었다. 진작에 이렇게 솔직하게 말했으면 그럼 이름 지워줬을텐데. 알렉은 자신이 가졌던 감정을 떠올리며 그게 진심임을 깨달을 수 있었다. 매그를 정말 사랑했었기에 만약 그가 카밀과 있어야지만 자신이 행복할 수 있다고 말했더라면, 정말로 네임을 제거했을지도 몰랐다. 그렇게 쉽게 사라져버리는 이름이었는데 말이다. 그 모든 게 제 몸에 있었던 그 네임을 제거하기 위해서였다고 생각하면... 침대에 등을 대고 털썩 누운 알렉은 길게 숨을 내뱉었다. 백일몽이지만 그래도 행복했고, 최근 들어 알렉은 가끔 그때의 꿈을 꾸고는 했다. 그러나 결말은 언제나 또 속았느냐고 비웃는 매그너스로 끝났기에 알렉은 여전히 잠을 이룰 수 없었다.

지금도 그래. 허스키 인형을 품에 안고 알렉은 옆으로 데굴 굴렀다. 자신한테 얻을 것이 없으니 진심이라고 생각해야 할 텐데도 도저히 그럴 리가 없다는 생각이 드는 것이다. 설마 그 사이 취향이 바뀌어서 목적이 제 몸이더래도 이렇게까지 하겠나 하는 생각도 들었다. 끙끙대던 알렉은 손을 들어 제 머리를 세게 문질렀다. 그냥 한 번 대주자. 아픈거 딱 한 번만 참으면 돼. 그럼 금방 속내를 드러내겠지. 지금 내가 매그너스한테 안 넘어가니까 괜히 오기 생겨서 저러는 거야. 자기는 가진거 많고 나는 없는데 내가 이러니까 그냥 흥미로워서 그러는 거지. 내가 홀라당 넘어가면 매그너스도 바로 태도를 바꿀 거라고. 매도 먼저 맞는 게 낫댔어. 더 이상 상처를 받을 자신이 없었던 알렉은 내일 매그너스와 자야겠다고 결심했다. 그러면 다 해결될 것이다. 최근의 자신은 설명할 수 없는 복잡한 감정에 휘말려 머리가 혼란스러울 지경이었다. 10분은 하늘을 나는 것 같았다가 다음 10분은 진창에 처박히는 기분이었다. 정신병이 오기 전에 매그너스와 빨리 끝내야 해. 알렉은 입술을 앙다물었다.


	7. Chapter 7

매그는 입을 열었으나, 제게서 목소리가 나오지 않는다는 것을 깨닫고 다시 입을 닫았다. 눈가에는 눈물이 흘러 그의 볼을 타고 턱으로 떨어지고 있었으나 제 앞에 동그마니 앉아있는 알렉은 더 슬퍼 보였기에 매그는 어떤 말도 감히 할 수가 없었다. 손을 든 알렉은 아주 천천히 제 팔에 있는 이름을 쓸어내렸고, 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 파랗게 질린 알렉의 입술이 파르르 떨리는 것을 보며 매그는 제 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 알렉이 고통받는 것을 볼 때마다 매그의 가슴에는 그를 난도질하는 통증이 찾아왔다. 하지만 실제 알렉은 더 아팠을 것이라는 사실을 잘 알고 있기에 매그는 그저 눈만 깜박이며 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 수면제를 다량으로 마신 알렉의 몸이 경련하고, 그 아름다운 녹색 눈이 뒤로 넘어가는 것을 보면서도 매그는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그저 가만히 서서 사랑하는 이를 지켜볼 수밖에 없는 형벌은 잔혹하고도 지독했다. 미안해, 정말 미안해... 네가 그렇게까지 할 줄은 몰랐어. 그러면 안 되는 거였는데. 한번이라도 네 감정을 제대로 생각했더라면 그걸 이렇게 산산조각내버리는 게 아니었는데... 매그는 쉼없이 중얼거렸으나 그의 마음은 소리가 되지 못했다.

알렉의 몸에서 움직임이 멎고 나서야 매그는 간신히 눈을 뜰 수 있었다. 방안은 어두웠고 온 몸은 땀으로 젖어 있었다. 하아... 한숨을 몰아쉰 매그는 신경질적으로 마른세수를 하고는 대충 가운을 걸쳐입었다. 뭔가를 부숴버리고 싶은 충동에 휩싸여 매그는 테이블에 앉았다. 사실 그 대상이 자신이라는 것을 인지하기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 현실에서 마주치는 알렉은 여전히 고요했고, 아무 말도 없었다. 자신을 담은 눈에 가끔 짜증을 비출 뿐. 그나마 짜증이라도 내는 게 어디냐고 매그는 스스로를 위로했다. 정말 무생물인 것처럼 자극에 주어지는 반응만을 내보이는 알렉을 볼 때면 가슴이 더욱 욱신거리고는 했기 때문이었다. 

애견 카페에서 아르바이트를 하는 알렉을 보는 일은 더욱 힘들었다. 알렉이 반짝거리며 빛났기 때문이었다. 알렉은 어렸고, 키가 크며, 잘 생겼다. 붙임성은 낮고 말수도 적었지만 어떤 사람들에게는 그것조차 매력포인트로 작용하는 것 같았다. 그런 알렉은 제게만 오면 시들해져 냉정해지고는 했고, 바로 그것이 매그의 가슴을 아리게 하는 부분이었다. 평상시 명랑하게 웃고 있는 알렉의 가슴 한켠에 그런 지워지지 않을 상처가 남겨져 있다는 생각을 하면 매그의 가슴은 쑤시고 또 쑤셨다. 누군가가 긴 꼬챙이를 들고 자신을 뒤적거리는 것 같이 말이다. 알렉은 여전히 환하게 웃고 있었지만, 알렉의 진짜 미소를 보았던 매그로서는 그 미소가 예전과는 완벽하게 같지 않음을 파악할 수 있었다. 

넥타이를 대충 고쳐매며 매그는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어쩌면 알렉의 옆에서 알렉을 위로해주며, 그가 제대로 된 사람을 만날 수 있게 돕는 것까지가 신이 제게 허락한 한계일지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 한숨이 나오는 것을 참을 수가 없었다. 모든 일을 그르친 것이 자신이니 이제와서 누구를 원망할 수도 없었다. 알렉의 일로 고민을 하느라 매그는 한 달 새 살이 많이 내려 있었다. 성마른 움직임으로 옷매무새를 다듬은 매그는 훌쩍 람보르기니에 올라탔다. 섀헌대를 향해 운전하던 매그는 문자음이 울리는 소리에 생각없이 폰을 집어들었고 힐끗 화면을 바라보았다가, 조금 놀란 얼굴이 되었다. 그런 일이 있고나서 알렉이 문자를 보내는 것은 처음이었기 때문이었다.

[술 마시고 싶어요. 사주세요.]

혹시 문자를 잘못 보낸 건 아닐까. 잘근잘근 입술을 깨물던 매그는 뒷 차가 울리는 클락슨 소리에 그때서야 신호가 바뀐 것을 깨닫고서 알렉의 폰을 내려두었다. 잠시 차를 갓길에 댄 매그는 얼른 답문을 보냈다. 잘못 보낸 문자라고 해도 어떻게 보면 기회였으니 놓치고 싶지는 않았다. 다행히 아무거나 괜찮다는 알렉의 답변을 보니 문자는 제게 보낸 것이 맞는 모양이었다. 조별과제가 있어서 여섯시에 보자는 알렉의 문자를 몇 번이나 읽고 나서야 매그는 눈을 깜박였다. 생각해보면 이건 자신들의 첫 데이트인 셈이었다. 알렉이 어떤 생각으로 제게 술을 사달라고 한 것인지는 잘 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 모든 것이 완벽했으면 했다. 매그는 조바심을 냈다.

하지만 곧 매그는 자신이 알렉의 술 취향에 대해 아무것도 모른다는 것을 깨달았다. 술 취향 뿐이랴. 주량도 몰랐고, 알렉이 술을 마신다는 것 자체도 모르고 있었다. 가짜 연인 흉내였어도 거의 두 달 동안이었는데 자신은 알렉에 대해 하나도 아는 것이 없었다. 매그는 작은 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 과일을 좋아하고 달달한 음료를 곧잘 마시는 것을 보아하니 알렉은 위스키보다는 칵테일 쪽이 괜찮을 것 같았기에, 매그는 팰리스 호텔의 라운지로 알렉을 데려가기로 마음먹었다. 좋아해야 할 텐데. 초조해진 매그는 손가락으로 톡톡톡 운전대를 두드렸다.

혹시나 알렉이 라운지를 맘에 들어하지 않을 경우와, 저녁을 못 먹었을 경우를 대비해 아는 레스토랑 몇 곳과 와인바에 얘기를 해 두고 나서야 매그는 한시름 놓을 수가 있었다. 술 마시고 얘기좀 하고... 백화점 vip룸으로 들어가 알렉에게 입을 만한 옷을 골라준 뒤에 집까지 데려다 주면 될 것이다. 셔츠를 입고 절 돌아보는 알렉을 상상하자 매그의 입가에는 작은 미소가 걸렸다. 맘에 드는 게 있어야 할 텐데. 뭐 갖고 싶은 것은 없나? 람보르기니에 기대선 채로 매그는 다시 한 번 입술을 깨물었고, 자신이 알렉에 대해 아는 것이 거의 없다시피하다는 사실을 절감하며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그가 가까스로 정신을 차린 것은 절 툭 건드리는 손길에 의해서였다.

“계속 불렀는데... 답이 없으셔서요.”

고개를 들자 살짝 당황스러운 표정을 한 알렉이 자신을 바라보며 서 있었다. 알렉은 평범한 청바지에 조금은 낡은 가죽 점퍼를 걸친 채로 크로스백을 매고 있었다. 고수머리는 조금 헝크러져 있었고 뛰어왔는지 뺨은 조금 달아오른 채였다. 청량한 향이 풍기는 알렉은 그 나이대의 학생처럼 어리고, 맑고 깨끗해 보였다. 아무것도 모르는 순진한 눈이 절 담자 매그는 제 얼굴이 붉어지는 것을 느꼈다. 자신은 분명히 이 꼬맹이를 대상으로 욕정을 느끼고 있었다. 가만히 그를 보살폈다가 상처를 치료해 준 후 좋은 사람에게 넘긴다는 일 따위 가능할 리가 없었다. 알렉의 얼굴을 보지 않았으면 모를까 이미 그의 얼굴을 알고, 그가 자신에게 주었던 애정을 안 후인데 그럴 수는 없었다. 매그가 절 가만히 바라보기만 하고 말이 없자 머뭇거리던 알렉이 입을 열었다. 말을 하는 알렉의 한 손은 가방끈을 세게 움켜쥐고 있었다. 손등 위로는 하얗게 힘줄이 불거져 있었다.

“바쁘신거면... 무리하실 필요는 없어요.”  
“아니, 아니야. 안 바빠. 사주려고 온 거야. 미리 갈 곳도 찾아 뒀는걸. 네 마음에 들었으면 좋겠다, 알렉산더.”

정신을 차리고 황급히 말을 뱉은 후에야 매그는 몸을 일으켜 알렉 쪽의 문을 열어주었다. 저를 힐끔 바라본 알렉은 곧 차에 올라탔고, 그다지 기분이 나빠보이지는 않았기에 매그는 조금 안심했다. 안전벨트를 매게 한 후에야 매그는 차를 출발시켰고, 곁눈질로 제 옆에 앉은 알렉을 힐끗대느라 느리게 운전했다. 차 내부를 훅 둘러본 알렉은 조금 감탄하는 어조로 말을 뱉었다.

“차 좋네요. 이런 차는 처음 타봐요. 과연 돈이 좋긴 좋구나.”

딱히 비꼬는 어투는 아니었음에도 불구하고 매그는 제 가슴에서 찌르르하는 감각을 느꼈다. 알렉을 처음 만났을 때 자신은 알렉의 불우한 환경을 알고서 이거나 먹고 떨어지라는 식으로 높은 위로금을 제시했었다. 그리고 알렉이 그걸 거절했을때, 콧대만 높다고 속으로 투덜거렸다. 순수하게 감탄하는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 운전대를 준 손에 힘을 주었다 놓았다. 차를 좋아하나? 그럼, 저 나이대 남자애인데 좋아하겠지. 싫어할 리가 없지. 라파엘 시켜서 하나 갖다 놓으라고 할까. 그런데 무슨 색을 좋아하지... 아무래도 나이 어리니까 페라리가 더 나으려나. 무슨 말부터 해야할지 고민하다가 매그는 말 할 때를 놓치고 말았고, 결국 입을 닫은 채로 차를 출발시켰다. 옆자리에서 알렉이 고개를 갸웃하고는 제 얼굴을 살피는 게 느껴졌다. 매그는 저도 모르게 마른침을 삼켰다.

“오늘 좀 이상하네요. 일이 많이 피곤했나요? 무리하지 않아도 되는데...”  
“...아니야, 그런거. 걱정해줘서 고마워. 그냥, 긴장해서 그래. 알렉산더 너랑 같이 술을 마시러 간다고 생각하니까...”

말을 마친 매그는 스스로의 손을 문지르는 알렉을 힐끗 곁눈질하며 차를 운전했다. 알렉은 이미 저녁을 먹었다고 말했고, 자신은 그다지 식욕이 없었기에 매그는 바로 호텔을 향해 운전했다. 발렛에게 차를 맡긴 후 들어간 실내는 쾌적했고, 알렉이 조금 긴장하는 것 같았기에 매그는 슬쩍 미소지었다. 알렉이 이런 모습을 보이는 것은 드물었다. 곳곳에 레드 포인트가 들어간 공간은 현대적이고 세련된 느낌을 주었다. 전면창으로는 도시의 야경이 보이고, 높은 층고 위에서부터 길게 매달린 수천 개의 유리 발들은 가볍게 흔들리며 조도가 낮은 공간에 리듬감을 더해주고 있었다. 

뭔가를 먼저 얘기하려는 생각이 알렉에게는 없어 보였기에 매그는 계속해서 질문을 던졌다. 두어 번 단답을 받은 이후로는 질문을 교묘하게 바꾸어 생각을 얘기할 수밖에 없게 만들었다. 알렉은 딱히 피하지도 않았고, 숨기려는 생각도 없어 보였다. 마티니에 들어간 올리브를 씹으며 매그는 알렉을 점점 더 마음에 들어하는 자신을 발견했다. 가랑비에 옷이 젖듯 자신은 이 건실한 청년을 더 마음에 들어하고 있었다. 셰익스피어의 소네트 얘기를 하는 알렉의 눈은 꿈결처럼 몽롱해 보였기에 매그는 다시 절 찌르는 죄책감을 느꼈지만 알렉은 크게 개의치 않아 보였다. 시간이 조금 흐르자 매그는 알렉이 상당히 술에 약하다는 사실을 눈치챘다.

“더 마시면 안 되겠다. 태워다 줄게. 가자.”

알렉은 일어서지 않으려 했고, 불평하는 듯한 끙 소리를 냈다. 팔을 당기자 제게 안기는 듯한 모양새를 취한 알렉이 속삭였다. “저 지금 섰는데...” 그 낮은 목소리를 들은 매그는 저 역시 아플 정도로 발기해 있다는 사실을 깨달았고, 동시에 제 뒷목에 있는 솜털이 전부 곤두서는 감각을 느꼈다. 매그는 눈을 감았다. 알렉을 흥분하게 만든 건 술이 분명했다. 이렇게 하면 안 됐다. 알렉은 자신보다 어리고... 하지만 정신을 차렸을 때 매그는 이미 엘리베이터 안에 올라타 알렉의 불룩한 앞섶을 어루만지고 있었다. 알렉의 성기는 아주 단단했고, “당신 때문에 완전 딱딱해졌어요... 그러니까 책임져요...” 신음을 섞어 중얼거리는 알렉의 목소리는 이루 말할 수 없을 정도로 섹시했다. 매그는 눈 앞이 어질거리는 것을 느끼며 통통한 알렉의 입술을 잘근거렸다.

문을 여는 동안에 알렉은 매그의 뒤에 서서 버클을 당겨 풀었고, 밭은 신음을 계속해서 흘렸다. “진짜 너무... 너무 하고 싶었어요... 매그너스 당신 너무...” 제 정신이었다면 매그도 알렉이 조금 서두르고 있다는 사실을 알아차렸을 테지만, 매그 역시 취한 상태였다. 대상이 술이 아니라 알렉이라는 사실이 달랐지만 말이다. 자신의 밑에 나체가 된 알렉을 눕힌 매그는 제 천사가 얼마나 아름다운지 다시 한번 경탄했다. 이런 피조물을 창조해 낸 이후 신은 비로소 자신이 신이라는 사실을 실감했으리라고 매그는 생각했다. 세상에 어떻게 이런 존재가 있을 수 있을까. 대체 어떻게 이런 생명체가, 그것도 나만을 위해서... 매그는 속죄의 마음을 담아 깊고 부드럽게 키스했고, 떨며 입을 벌리는 알렉의 혀를 감으며 신음했다. 미안해, 매그가 속삭였다.

“... 미리 풀었어요, 저기... 그리고 그냥 해도 돼요... 당신 느끼고 싶어서... 싫으면 어쩔 수 없지만...”  
“아, 내 천사...”

가슴이 벅차올라 말을 할 수 없었던 매그는 제 뺨을 타고 눈물이 흐르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉을 속여가며 만났던 당시 알렉은 콘돔을 사용하기를 원치 않았다. 얼굴을 붉히면서 당신을 조금 더 잘 느끼고 싶어서요, 하고 말했지만 항상 자신은 웃으면서 거절했었다. 그 기억에 대한 죄책감으로 얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 몇 번 더 부드럽게, 알렉에게 입을 맞추고는 목부터 시작해 내려오며 천천히 그를 애무하기 시작했다. 술 때문인지, 아니면 몸이 원래 예민한 것인지, 알렉은 제 입술이 닿을 때마다 떨면서 자지러졌다. 그 전까지는 항상 신음을 숨기려 했던 알렉이었고 지금 역시도 그랬기에, 매그는 가끔씩 입술을 떼고 알렉에게 신음을 들려달라는 요구를 해야만 했다. 널 가슴아프게 만들어서 미안해, 몇 번이고 과거의 자신을 원망하고 싶은 것을 참으며 매그는 알렉에게 사과했다. 

“네 신음 듣기 좋아... 내가 널 흥분시킨다는 사실이 날 미치게 만들어...”

매그는 완전하게 선 알렉의 귀두를 살짝 물었다가 장난스럽게 놓았고, 알렉이 그 즉시 사정하며 몸을 둥글게 말자 조금 놀란 눈으로 알렉을 바라보았다. “넣어주세요, 그냥 지금, 넣어주세요... 죽을 것 같아요, 당신이 안에 싸 줬으면 좋겠어요, 매그너스...” 제 눈길이 닿자마자 알렉은 헐떡이며 애원의 소리를 뱉어냈다. 엄지로 이미 열린 알렉의 구멍을 둥글리던 매그는 망설였다. 알렉이 원하는 대로 해 주어야 하는지, 아니면 자신이 해 주고 싶은 대로 핑거링부터 천천히 시작해야 할 것인지 알 수 없기 때문이었다. 

“해 주세요, 제발 제발... 채워주세요, 당신을 원해요. 내 안에서 느끼고 싶단 말이에요... 당신 걸로 가고 싶어요...” 

얼굴을 붉힌 알렉이 다시 한 번 칭얼거리자 매그는 제 머리를 쓸어올리며 욕설을 내뱉었다. 자신은 언제나 더티톡에 흥분하고는 했고, 알렉에게 이러한 단어를 가르친 것은 전부 자신이었다. 매그는 제 귀두만 넣었다가 빼내기를 몇 번 반복하며 알렉을 흐느끼게 했고, 알렉이 한 차례 사정을 더 마친 이후에야 느리게 알렉의 안으로 들어갔다. 알렉은 전립선 자극뿐만 아니라 벌려지고 확장되는 감각에도 예민한 것 같았다. “착하지, 내 사랑... 숨 쉬어...” 알렉이 어찌나 자신을 조여댔던지 매그는 끊임없이 키스를 퍼부으며 그의 몸을 물고 빨아야만 했다. 그렇지 않으면 도저히 움직일 수조차 없을 지경이었기 때문이었다. “내 천사... 사랑해...너 지금 너무 예뻐.. ” 삽입만 했는데도 알렉의 눈은 반쯤 뒤로 넘어가 있었기에 매그는 혹시나 알렉이 기절하는 것은 아닌지 싶어 계속해서 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 그런 모습을 제 눈 앞에서 보게 된다면 자신은 정말 미쳐버릴지도 몰랐다. “달링, 긴장 풀어... 지금 너무 잘 하고 있어. 정말 알렉산더 너는... 너무 완벽해...” 

“제발... 아 제발제발제발... 세게 해주세요, 매그너스... 가고 싶어요, 당신 걸로 싸고 싶어요...”

눈물을 매단 알렉이 몸을 뒤틀면서 너무도 간절하게 흐느꼈기에 매그는 천천히 피치를 올려 스팟을 내리찍었다. 관계 내내 매그는 자신보다 알렉이 느끼는 것에 신경을 쓰며 움직였다. 끝에 이르러서 알렉은 지속되는 쾌감으로 인해 거의 정신을 놓은 듯 간헐적으로 심하게 몸을 떨었다. 매그는 알렉이 두 번 사정을 마치고 나서야 천천히 알렉의 안에서 빠져나왔고, 줄어든 알렉의 성기를 가볍게 빨아주었다. 첫 펠라였고, 알렉이 절 기겁하며 밀어냈기에 알렉의 다섯번째 사정은 매그의 얼굴에 이루어졌다. 

사정을 마치고 난 알렉은 바로 축 늘어졌다. 몸 구석구석을 주물러주고 뒷처리까지 마치고 나서야 매그는 한숨을 내쉬며 가만히 알렉을 쓰다듬어 주었다. 세상 모르고 잠에 빠져든 알렉의 얼굴을 보며 그 귀여운 코골이를 듣자니 가슴이 욱신거렸기에 매그는 제 심장, 네임이 새겨진 자리를 꽉 눌렀다. 알렉은 관계 내내 한번도 제 네임을 쳐다보아주지 않았다. 예전에 매번 자신의 목, 네임이 있던 자리를 어루만지던 것과는 달리 말이다. 매그는 쉽게 잠을 이루지 못했고, 도자기 인형을 안듯 알렉을 조심스럽게 안고서 계속 뒤척였다.


	8. Chapter 8

매그의 품 안에 안겨 일어난 알렉은 눈을 감은 채로 와들와들 떨었다. 아, 하고 입 밖으로 목소리를 내 보려 했지만 소리는 쉽게 나오지 않았다. 목 아래에서부터 천천히 물이 일렁이는 것 같았기에 알렉은 몇 번 마른침을 삼켰지만 목은 정상으로 돌아가지 않았다. 네임이 떨어져나가며 이 남자도 자신의 가슴에서 분리되어 나갔다고 생각했는데 그게 아니었다. 매그를 좋아하는 마음은 어딘가에 꽉 유착되어 들러붙어 있었다. 

다른 좋은 사람을 소개시켜 주겠다고 클레리가 말했지만 좋은 사람으로 만족할 수 있을리가 없었다. 섹스를 하고 나니 더욱 확실히 알 수 있었다. 애초부터 자신은 좋은 누군가를 원한 적도 없었다. 원하는 것은 매그너스였다. 대체 어떻게 하면 나아질까. 알렉은 제 등 뒤로 느껴지는 매그의 제 네임 위에 칼을 찔러넣고 싶다고 생각했다. 그리고 저도 죽어버리고 싶다고 말이다. 쉽게... 용서할 수 있을 리 없었다. 사랑한만큼 증오도 큰 법이다. 멜리온은 제 감정의 다수가 전이되었을지도 모른다고 했으나, 그럼 남은 게 일부인 것인데 어떻게 일부인 감정이 더 클 수가 있는지 알렉은 이해가 되지 않았다. 

자신이 매그와 함께 일어난 것은 오늘이 처음인데도 몇 년동안 이래 온 것처럼 아주 자연스러웠다. 마치 원래부터 이렇게 했어야 한다는 것처럼... 알렉은 심장이 갑갑해져 제 가슴을 세게 두들겼다. 자고 있다고 생각한 매그가 천천히 말을 건넸다. 

“가슴 아프게 해서...”

미안해. 알렉은 말이 나오기 전에 그를 가로막으려 했지만 이미 늦었다. 그의 말이 던져지자 그것은 모든 것을 뚫는 창이 되어 알렉의 가슴을 찔렀고, 알렉은 무너졌다. 왜 자신만 약자가 되어야 하는지 이해할 수 없어 알렉은 고통에 몸부림치며 떨었다. 자신을 한 마디로 무장해제시키는 그의 마법 때문에 이곳까지 다다랐음에도 불구하고 도무지 저항할 수가 없었다. 자신이 올린 모든 방어벽은 ‘매그너스’라는 음절 하나에 닿아 녹아내렸다. 그를 안으면 모든 것이 잊혀지고, 잃어버린 퍼즐의 한 조각처럼 자신과 그가 꼭 들어맞는다는 사실이 알렉을 절망하게 만들었다. 

절 조용히 토닥이는 매그의 손길을 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 이 환상이 오래 지속되었으면 좋겠다고 알렉은 생각했다. 이 정도는 자신도 얻을 수 있는 것이다. 매그너스가 자신을 그동안 계속 속여왔으니 자신도 딱 두 달만 즐기겠다고 알렉은 단단히 결심을 내렸다. 끝을 정해두자 오히려 맘은 편해졌다. 말이 두 달이지, 사실은 매그가 자신에게 먼저 질릴 것이라고 알렉은 그리 믿었다. 사랑한다고 말하지 않는 것만으로도 큰 복수가 될 터였다.

그러나 매그와 자고 나서 이틀이 지나자, 겨우 이틀밖에 지나지 않았음에도 알렉은 그 생각을 수정해야만 했다. 자신을 바라보는 그의 눈에는 정말로 여러 감정이 담겨 있었기에 알렉은 괜스레 죄책감을 느꼈다. 지금만 해도 그렇다. 시험 준비로 인해 제대로 씻지도 못하고 심지어 약속에 늦었는데도 매그는 괜찮다며 절 달래주고 있었다. 언제 헤어질 거냐고 물어보면 뭐라고 할까. 눈을 내리깐 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 생각했다. 눈을 깔고 있어도 매그가 절 쳐다보고 있다는 것이 느껴졌다. 이러다가는 일주일도 채 지나지 않아 자신도 매그를 사랑한다고 말하게 될 것만 같았다.

무슨 맛 팝콘을 좋아하냐 묻고는 자신이 사 오겠다며 멀어지는 매그를 바라보며 알렉은 멍하니 눈을 깜박거렸다. 사실 팝콘이 무슨 맛이든 괜찮았다. 민트초코맛 팝콘이래도 먹을 수 있었다. 이렇게 평범한 일상을 공유할 수 있다니 조금은 어색하게 느껴졌고, 꼭 누군가의 옷을 빼앗아 입은 것 같은 기분이 들기도 했지만 그럼에도 불구하고 이 꿈에서 깨고 싶지 않았다. 무엇보다도 뭐 하나를 할 때마다 꼭꼭 자신에게 물어봐주는 매그너스 덕분에 더욱 그랬다. 자신은 그 전에도 매그가 상냥하다고 생각했지만... 과거의 기억을 더듬는 알렉의 가슴은 조금 쓰렸다. 지금 와 생각해보니 현재의 태도와는 미묘하게 차이가 있었다. 그때의 매그너스는 지금처럼 자신을 보지 않았다. 지금의 매그너스는 꼭 자신이 전세계에 있는 유일한 인간이라는 듯이 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

처음에는 내 얼굴에 뭐가 묻은줄 알았는데 말이지. 알렉은 작게 손부채질을 했다. 절 바라보는 매그의 눈을 생각하자 괜스레 더워졌다.

***

“그래서 답답해...”

제 고민을 동기들에게 말한 알렉은 책상 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 자신을 멍청이라 부른대도 얼간이라고 한대도 어쩔 수 없었다. 매그너스가 좋았고, 자신의 의지로는 극복할 수 없었기에 알렉은 앞으로 어떻게 해야 좋을지 클레리와 제이스, 리디아에게 상담을 요청한 터였다. 머리를 한데 넘겨 포니테일로 묶은 리디아가 눈썹을 살짝 찡그리더니 말했다.

“그냥 마음가는 대로 해, 알렉.”

리디아에게 그런 소리가 나올지는 몰랐던지라 알렉은 눈을 둥그렇게 떴다. 과 수석인 리디아는 영리하고 냉철하지만 칼 같은 면이 있었기에, 오히려 자신을 말려주길 바라고 부른 것이었다. 당연히 ‘그렇게 당하고도 그 사람이 좋단 말이야?’ 따위의 말을 기대했는데, 그런데 맘 가는대로 하라니. “정말로?” 알렉은 당황해서 말을 조금 더듬었다. 저 뿐만 아니라 클레리와 제이스도 놀란 듯 입을 조금 벌리고 리디아를 바라보고 있었다. 리디아는 무슨 소란이냐는 듯 어깨를 으쓱하더니 앞에 놓인 청포도 쥬스를 한 모금 마셨고, 평소와 다르지 않은 목소리로 얘기를 시작했다.

“봐. 그 사람이 널 좋아한댔지? 그리고 너도 그 사람이 좋고. 그런데 네가 지금 고민하는 문제는 그 사람이 변할까봐 무서워서 그러는 거 아니야. 또, 그 감정이 네임때문일까봐 그런 거고.”

알렉이 고개를 끄덕이자 리디아가 눈을 굴리더니 다시 입을 열었다.

“그런데 네 감정의 전이로 인한 것이든 어쨌든, 이미 그 감정은 그 사람 것이 된 게 결론이잖아. 게다가 네임이 지워져야 그 감정이 사라지는 건데, 지울 수 있는 방법이 없다고 그랬다며. 그럼 뭘 망설여. 물론 난 네 친구로서 말리고 싶긴 하지만... 그냥 합리적으로 생각해봤을 때는 그렇다는 거지. 일어날 가능성이 극도로 낮은 일을 사서 걱정할 필요가 있겠어?”

팔짱을 낀 제이스는 ‘그건 그래’라는 표정을 짓더니 입을 한 번 삐죽이고는 동의하듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 몸을 앞으로 조금 숙인 리디아는 알렉에게 소근거렸다. 

“너한테는 네임이 없잖아. 이건 누가 봐도 네가 이기는 게임이야. 자신감을 가져, 알렉. 과거의 일이 너를 좀먹게 두지 말고. 넌 행복해질 가치가 있는 사람이니까. 혹시나 괴롭히면 나한테 말해. 내가 무술을 좀 하거든.”

“고마워.”

장난을 담은 채 윙크해보이는 리디아에게 알렉은 슬쩍 웃어 보였다. 진정한 자신의 편인 누구가에게 제 입으로 고민을 털어놓자 알렉의 마음은 한결 가벼워졌다. 어쩌면 자신은 자신을 진심으로 응원해 줄 사람을 찾고 있었는지도 몰랐다. 이지야 제 여동생이니 아직까지도 매그너스에 대한 원망을 떨쳐내지 못한 모양이지만... 알렉은 눈가를 긁적거렸다. 자신이 조금만 용기를 더 내서 정말 매그가 좋다고 얘기한다면 잘 도와줄지도 몰랐다. 항상 이지는 제 편이었으니까. 덕분에 도움이 많이 됐어, 알렉은 자리에서 일어나며 중얼거렸다. 친구를 사귀기는 여전히 어려웠으나 가능하다면 리디아랑은 더 친하게 지내고 싶어졌다. 자신과는 다른 서글서글한 점이 그녀의 매력이 아닐까 하고 알렉은 생각했다. 타인을 여러모로 배려하기란 힘든데도 리디아는 그것까지 동시에 해내고 있었다.

“내 천사!”

교문을 나온 알렉은 살짝은 어색하게 매그의 품 안에 안겼다. 자신을 부르는 애칭은 언제 들어도 적응이 되지 았았기에 알렉은 그렇게 부르지 마세요, 하려다가는 멈췄다. 솔직하게 고백하자면 듣기 싫은 것은 아니었지만 조금은 부끄러워서였고, 혹시나 정말로 매그가 멈춰버리면 어쩌나 해서였다. 요즘의 매그는 제게 이것저것 권하다가도 제가 싫은 티를 내면 바로 그만둬버리고는 했으니까. 알렉은 매그가 열어준 차 문 안으로 들어서며 머리를 털었다. 그래서 절대 거부의 말을 못 하겠어. 오늘도 매그에게서는 언제나 나는 샌달우드향이 풍겼고, 활짝 웃고 있는 그는 아주 완벽하게 아름다워 보였다. 

“오늘은 우리 어디 가요?”

살짝 궁금해진 알렉은 힐끔 매그를 바라보며 물었다. 매그는 항상 자신은 알지 못하고 살아온 신기한 곳들로 절 데리고 다니고는 했다. 음식이라고는 항상 싸구려 인스턴트들만 끼니를 때우는 식으로 먹어왔는데 최근 며칠간은 다양한 레스토랑에서 즐기느라 눈이 휘둥그레질 지경이었다. 식사다운 식사를 해본 것은 정말 오래간만이었고, 이 생활에 익숙해지면 안되는데 하면서도 알렉은 저도 모르게 빠져들고 있었다. 빙긋 웃은 매그는 눈썹을 슬쩍 올리더니 알렉을 바라보았다.

“글쎄. 특별히 가고 싶은 곳 있어?”

저는 뭐 아무 곳이나 괜찮은데. 우리 둘만 있어도 좋고요. 알렉은 얘기를 하려다 입술을 살짝 깨물었다. 괜히 밝히는 것으로 여겨질까 봐서였다. 저번에 섹스를 하고 나서 사흘이 지났음에도 불구하고 매그는 그런 식으로 절 건드리지 않았다. 매번 제게 오늘도 예쁘네, 너무 귀여워, 진짜 사랑스러워, 하고 말해는 주지만 키스조차도 해주지 않았다. 항상 가벼운 포옹과 뽀뽀 뿐이었다. 역시 내가 어려서 그런쪽으로는 좀 아닌가. 아니면 역시 벌써 질린 걸까. 한숨을 몇 번 내쉬자 매그가 절 빤히 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌다. 조금 걱정스러운 목소리로 그가 물었다.

“피곤하나보다. 학교에서 힘든 일이라도 있었어? 마사지라도 받을래?”  
“아니요. 괜찮아요.”

알렉은 고개를 흔들었다. 하지만 매그가 제 생각을 해준다는 것은 좋았기에 고개를 든 알렉은 염려를 담은 눈초리로 절 바라보는 매그에게 웃어 보였다. 정말 괜찮아요, 진짜예요. 몇 번이나 확인을 받고 나서야 매그는 차를 출발시켰고 알렉은 두근거리는 가슴을 누르며 창밖만 내다보았다. 운전하는 내내 매그가 저를 힐끗거리는 것도 모르고 말이다.

사실 운전이야 비서인 라파엘을 시키면 간단한 일이었지만 매그는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 무엇보다도 저와 알렉이 함께 있는 시간을 다른 누군가에게 방해받고 싶지 않아서였다. 그럴 바에는 제가 조금 힘든 게 나았다. 술을 마셨던 그 날부터 시작해 알렉은 제게 조금 마음을 연 것 같았지만, 역시 섹스는 너무 일렀던 것 같아 매그는 그 일을 계속 후회하고 있었다. 알렉이 순간적으로 술에 취해서 그런건데 그걸 못 참다니, 하고는 책상에 몇 번이나 머리를 박았더랬다. 앞으로는 진짜 자제해야지. 매그는 꾹 주먹을 쥐었다. 마치 처음 연애를 해보았을 때처럼 허둥지둥하는 꼴이 제가 생각해도 꼴사납게 느껴져 매그는 얼굴을 한 번 쓸었다. 모든 일들이 이렇게 어려울 줄은 상상조차 해본 적이 없었다. 애초에 누군가를 이렇게까지 좋아해본 적도 처음이었으니까.

제가 부르는 애칭에 대해 알렉이 움찔할 때마다 매그의 가슴은 꾸욱 죄어들어 고통을 호소했다. 여전히 믿기 힘든 거겠지. 그래, 나라도 그럴거야. 서두르지 말아야지. 매그는 스스로에게 몇 번이고 중얼거렸다. 맘만 같아서는 빠르게 나아가고 싶은데 지금까지 있었던 일들을 생각하면 그것조차 알렉에게 상처가 될 것 같았다. 씨발, 정말 과거의 난 어떻게 되먹은 인간이었던거지. 슬며시 손을 잡자 알렉의 얼굴에는 옅은 미소가 어렸고, 그것을 보며 매그는 입술 안쪽을 세게 짓씹었다. 알렉에게 마주 웃어주고 싶었지만 가슴이 꽉 막혀와 그럴 수가 없었기에, 매그는 억지로 입꼬리만 슬쩍 올렸다가 내렸다. 알렉은 제게 미안하다는 말은 그만하고 사랑한다고 말해달라 했었다. 백화점 로비 안으로 들어서며 매그는 알렉의 손을 잡은 제 손에 힘을 주었다. “사랑해, 알렉산더.” 제 천사의 귓가에 대고 매그는 나즈막히 중얼거렸다. 알렉의 말 때문이 아니라 말하지 않으면 자신이 견디지 못할 것 같아서였다. 

“뭐 사게요?”  
“사실 내 것이 아니고 네 거야. 네가 입으면 예쁠 만한 걸 봐 뒀거든.”

볼을 붉힌 알렉이 질문하자 매그는 웃으며 대답했다. 알렉이 눈을 크게 뜨고 당황하는 모습을 매그는 조금은 씁쓸한 표정으로 바라보았다. 예전부터 선물해주고 싶었는데 기회가 닿지 않았거든. 물론 넌 지금도 귀엽고, 예쁘지만. 말을 마친 매그는 처음 제 네임매치인 알렉의 사진을 보았을 때 했었던 생각을 속으로 삼켰다. 알렉이 얼마나 열심히 사는지 알았더라면 차마 그런 생각은 하지 않았을텐데. 엘리베이터에 올라타 매그는 입술을 한번 깨물었고, 손을 올려 손등으로 알렉의 뺨을 한 번 쓸었다. “널 정말 사랑해, 알렉산더.” 알렉이 제게 살짝 기대어 눈을 감는 것을 바라보며 매그는 마른침을 한 번 삼켰고 억누른 목소리로 말했다. 어째서 그때 이러지 못했는지 스스로가 원망스러웠다. 

탈의실에서 제가 골라준 옷으로 갈아입고 나온 알렉을 보며 매그는 살짝 입을 벌렸다. 분명 그 이상한 가죽 점퍼를 벗으면 훨씬 더 예쁠 거라고 상상은 했지만 이건 그 이상이었다. 연한 회색의 셔츠는 가슴 부분을 매우 잘 살려주고 있었고 알렉의 어깨선과 팔의 근육까지도 돋보이게 했다. 짙은색의 바지 역시도 알렉의 엉덩이와 긴 다리를 부각시켜 마치 알렉을 위해 재단된 옷처럼 보였다. 눈을 반짝인 알렉이 거울에 이곳저곳 제 모습을 비춰보는 것을 바라보며 매그는 저 옷을 사줘야 하는 것인지 말아야 하는 것인지 심각하게 고민했다. 저 옷을 입고 학교에 가게 둘 수는 없었다. 아무렴. 안 될 일이었다. 안되고말고. 하지만 알렉의 얼굴에는 ‘나 이거 맘에 들어요’ 하는 표정이 쓰여져 있었기에 매그로서는 선택권이 없었다. 매그는 멍하니 그런 알렉을 쳐다보다가 저도 모르게 내뱉었다. 

“널 지상으로 내려보내다니... 내가 신이었으면 그런 실수는 하지 않았을텐데.”

거울을 바라보던 알렉이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 자신을 쳐다보았기에 매그는 그때서야 자신이 제 생각을 소리내어 말했음을 깨달았다. 점장은 아무것도 듣지 못한 척 고객님께 어울릴 만한 것을 좀 더 찾아보겠다며 자리를 비웠고, 매그는 입술을 잘근거리던 알렉이 제게 천천히 다가오는 것을 바라보다 몸을 일으켰다. 매그는 알렉이 할 말을 기다렸으나 알렉은 몇 번 입을 열었다 할 뿐 말을 잇지 않았다. 오랫동안 기다리며 부드럽게 얼렀음에도 불구하고 알렉이 말을 잇지 않자 매그는 느리게 입을 열었다. 

“내가 지금 네게 느끼고 있는 것은 전부 진심이야, 알렉산더. 난 정말로 너를 사랑해.”  
“...네.”

고마워요. 매그는 덧붙여진 알렉의 말을 들으며 약하게 미소를 지었다. 고맙다고 말할 필요가 전혀 없는데도 불구하고 알렉은 매번 제게 고맙다고 말하고는 했다. 가능만 하다면 시간을 처음으로 되돌리고 싶었다. 새로운 옷을 입어보러 다시 탈의실로 들어가는 알렉의 뒷모습을 바라보며 매그는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.


	9. Chapter 9

아이스티를 한 모금 삼키며 알렉은 운전석에 앉은 매그를 힐끗 바라보았다. 슬쩍 살펴본 재킷의 태그만 해도 신입사원의 한 달 봉급이었음에도, 매그는 아무렇지도 않아 보였다. 뭐 회장이니까 돈 많고, 갖고 싶은 거 있으면 다 말하라고 했으니까 상관 없겠지. 운전석에 앉은 매그가 자신을 바라보는 것이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 모른척 앞만 바라보았다. 그렇게 시선을 피하고 있음에도 제 네이머는 자신의 옆얼굴을 뚫어지게 바라보았기에 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 돌렸다. 마음 속에서 폭풍이 몰아치는 것 같았다. 사흘 전만 해도, 딱 두 달만 사귄 후 모든 건 다 가짜였다고 거짓말을 한 다음에 차 버리자고 생각했을 때만 해도 괜찮았는데 제게 저렇게 구는 모습을 보면 잘못하고 있는 게 자신인것만 같아 알렉은 짜증이 났다. 

신경질이 난 알렉은 머리를 몇 번 털었고, 손을 들어 제 손목에 채워진 시계를 풀었다. 20분 전 백화점 유리 진열장 안에 들어있던, 국내에 딱 2개만 들어왔다던 모델이었다. 마음만 같아서는 지금 입고있는, 매그가 사준 옷도 벗어두고 가고 싶었다.

“알렉산더,” 

당황한 매그가 제 손을 움켜잡자 알렉은 다시 한숨을 내쉬고는 손목을 틀어 그 손을 떨쳐냈다. 머리가 윙윙거려 뭐라고 말을 내뱉을 수가 없었다. 겨우 이런 것들로, 돈만 주면 얻을 수 있는 것들로 제 마음을 얻으려는 매그도 짜증났고 거기에 넘어가는 자신에게도 진절머리났다. 오른손을 든 알렉은 제 얼굴의 오른편을 문지르다가 눈을 세게 비볐다. 매그가 여전히 자신을 바라보고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그냥 그만하자. 결심한 후 입을 열었다.

“버스타고 갈래요. 옷들은 환불해요. 내가 입고 있는건 나중에 돈 보낼게요. 세워줘요, 저기 앞에서.”

매그는 속도를 줄였지만 멈추지는 않았다. 왜 이런 말이 나오는지 잘 알고 있었기에 매그는 잠시 고개를 숙였고, 한숨이 나올까봐 입술을 살짝 물었다. 숨이 턱 하고 막히는 것 같았고, 가슴에는 묵직한 둔통이 느껴졌다. 입술을 달싹였다가 다시 닫았고, 코로만 숨을 내쉬었다. 

“알렉.” 

천천히 입을 열었다. 매그는 요 며칠간의 알렉을 떠올렸다. 행복한 듯 웃었다가는 바로 씻겨나가는 미소와, 어색한 듯한 동작들과, 제 시선을 마주치지 않는 알렉. 오늘 저녁을 먹으며 얘기를 할 때에도 알렉의 시선은 절반 정도만 제게 고정되어 있었고 반쯤은 다른 곳에 정신이 팔린 듯이 보였다. 알렉은 티가 안 난다고 생각할지 모르지만 자신은 그동안 내내 알렉을 보고 있었으니 알 수 있었다. 

물론 네가 날 떠나면 보내줘야 하겠지. 그 모든 일들이 있고 나서 네가 이토록 흔들리고, 길을 잃고 갈팡질팡 하고 있는 것도 내 탓이니까. 이해라고 할 것도 없었다. 더 많이 사랑하는 사람이 약자이니 이제 자신은 질 수밖에 없었다. 예전에 알렉이 그랬듯 자신 역시도 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 입술을 감쳐문 채로 매그는 코로 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었다. 말을 이을 수가 없었다. 묵묵히 무릎위에 얹혀진 제 손을 바라보던 알렉은 입을 열어 침묵을 깼다. 자동차 안의 공기는 탁했고 곧이라도 질식할 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“당신은 당신을 밀어내지만 말라고 했지만... 난 그럴 수가 없어요.”

알렉은 매그가 제게 한 짓들을 떠올렸다. 거짓말? 사기? 그 단어 하나만으로 그가 제게 한 짓을 통칭하기에는 모든 것이 너무 가볍게 여겨졌다. 매번 섹스를 할 때면 그는 자신의 목을 조르거나 나쁜 말들을 하는 등 이상한 행동을 하고는 했다. 밖에 나가서 놀아요, 할 때에도 매번 일이 피곤하니 다음에 그러자, 하고는 얘기했다. 그 다정한 목소리가 얼마나 상냥했는지 알렉은 지금도 기억했다. 눈이 너무 쓰라려 손등으로 눈을 문지른 알렉은 제가 울고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 더이상 매그에게 예쁘게 보일 필요가 없었으니 그가 건네는 휴지를 받은 알렉은 그걸로 제 얼굴을 문질렀다. 마음을 갖다 바친 것이 자신이었으니 죄는 저한테도 있다는 것을 알고 있음에도 왜 이렇게 힘든 것인지. 매그는 입술을 떨며 절 바라보고 있었다. 그의 안색은 파리하게 질렸고, 알렉은 이 와중에도 그가 쓰러지지는 않을지 걱정하는 자신이 너무도 싫었다.

“당신을 사랑해서 힘들어요. 안 그러려고 노력해봐도 그럴 수밖에 없어서 너무 고통스러워. 차라리 만나지 말았으면 좋았을걸. 날 속인 당신이 싫고, 너무 미워. 죽여버리고 싶고, 그 모든 게 가짜였다는 생각을 하면...”

될 대로 되라지. 알렉은 제가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 인식조차 하지 못한 채로 말을 뱉었다. 그의 입술은 이미 의지를 배반한 터였다. 그 때도 매그는 돈을 아끼는 타입은 아니었다. 마음대로 쓰라고 했었다. 그러나 그가 주었던 블랙카드를 쓴 적은 없었다. 매번 만나면 잠을 자거나 아니면 서류 작업에 매달리는 그의 돈을 편하게 쓰는 것은 안 될 일이라고 생각했다. 잠깐 아르바이트 비가 늦게 들어왔을 때 현금 서비스를 받을까도 생각했었지만 조금만 참자, 하고는 그냥 넣어두었다. 지금 와 생각해보면 매그는 제게 모든 일에 대해 질문을 한 적이 없었다. 아마 내가 카드를 썼는지 관심도 없었겠지. 적당한 거리, 적당한 관계. 대충 원하는 것만 맞춰주는, 목적이 분명했던 관계. 알렉은 손을 들어 매그의 말을 제지한 후 숨을 몰아쉬며 말을 끝맺었다.

“...머리 아파.”

눈알은 빠질 것 같았고, 머리 내에서는 난쟁이들이 탭댄스를 추고 있는 것 같았다. 큰 한숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 매그가 건네는 물을 단숨에 들이키고는 입을 다물었다. 무슨 생각으로 이런 말을 한 건지 알 수 없었다. 그냥 매그에게 상처를 주고 싶었던 것 같았다. 복수는 차가울 때 대접해야 가장 맛있는 음식이라고들 하지만 자신은 썩 그만한 인내심을 가지지 못한 모양이었다.

“조금 속이 후련해?”

알렉의 집 앞에 차를 주차하며 매그는 알렉에게 물었다. 알렉이 말을 시작할 때 이미 목적지에 거의 다 도달했기에 망정이지 그렇지 않았다면 큰 사고를 냈을지도 몰랐다. 알렉이 힘들어하고 있다는 것은 알고 있었지만 이렇게까지 가슴아파 하고 있다는 것은 알지 못했다. 당신을 사랑하지만 당신을 죽이고 싶다는 말을, 세상에서 가장 사랑하는 사람에게 들은 매그의 가슴은 천 갈래로 찢어지는 것 같았다. 차라리 알렉이 자신을 죽였더라면 오히려 덜 아팠을지도 모른다. 결심을 내린 매그는 느리게 입을 열었다.

“만약에 내가 죽으면, 그러면 너도 행복해질 수 있을 것 같아?”

사랑은 때로 이성적인 사고를 마비시킨다. 그게 바로 사랑이 가진 놀라운 점이라고 매그는 생각했다. 알렉이 그 일들로 받은 상처를 깨닫게 된 후 절대 거짓말을 하지 않기로, 진실만을 말하기로 결심했었다. 알렉이 그럼에도 불구하고 절 믿지 않는다면 방법은 하나밖에 없는 것처럼 보였다. 크고 둥근 녹갈색 눈동자에 제가 어리는 것을 바라보며 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 그것이 알렉의 눈동자라는 사실을 알고 마주하니 숨쉬기가 힘들 정도였다. 제 더러움과 역겨운 모습들이 그 안에 전부 담겨 있었으나, 그것을 비추는 거울이 무엇보다도 깨끗하고 맑은 존재라는 사실이 매그를 절망하게 했다. 자신이 알렉을 망가트린 것이었다. 그 사실을 절감하며 매그는 세게 눈을 깜박였다.

“네가 그렇다면... 내가 죽어줄게.”

알렉의 옆이 아니라면 자신에게 불행은 내정된 일이었다. 지금보다 더 깊고 어두운 구렁텅이로 떨어질 것이라면 어떻게 삶을 살아가야 할 것인지. 모든 것이, 카밀과 있었던 일들이나 조지를 만났던 일들조차도 너무 멀고 까마득한 옛날 이야기처럼 느껴졌다. 몽롱하게 말하는 동안 매그는 알렉의 녹갈색 눈에 젖어 있었다. 알렉이 없다면 삶은 지옥일 것이었고, 제게 내려진 그 종신형을 저는 감당할 수 없었다. 진정한 형벌이 그것이니 어쩌면 알렉은 끝까지 제게 자비를 베풀어 주고 있는 것일지도 모른다.

“사인은 뭐... 대충 어떻게든 만들면 되겠지. 걱정하지 마, 너한테는 절대 피해가 가지 않게 할테니까. 알렉산더, 널 사랑한다는 마음을 인정하게 된 이후로는 난 단 한순간도 네게 진심이 아닌 적이 없었어. 아무리 말해도 못 믿을 거라는 거 알지만...”

매그는 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 잠시라도 알렉이 괜찮을 것이라 생각했던 며칠 전의 자신이, 몇 달 전의 자신이 증오스러웠다. 이제 알 수 있었다. 네임은 영혼의 일부가 이름의 형태로 나타난 것이었다. 그것을 지워내는데 괜찮을 리가 없었다. 환상통일 수도 있지만, 심장의 이름이 욱신거릴 때마다 전에 네임이 있던 자리인 목도 함께 쑤셨다. 매그는 제 손으로 알렉의 네임이 있던 자리를 짚어낼 수도 있었다. 왜 그렇게 알렉을 우습게 봤던 것일까. 왜 그렇게 그를 괴롭히고 아프게 하지 못해 안달이었을까, 그것도 그는 눈치채지 못하는 교묘한 방식으로. 마지막에는 거의 오기였었다. 이래도 날 사랑해? 내가 이래도 날 사랑해 줄 수 있어? 매그는 떨리는 한숨을 뱉었다.

“난 널 사랑해, 알렉산더.”

난 네가 날 죽여도 사랑할 수밖에 없어. 참담한 기분이 된 매그는 눈을 감았다. 모든 일들에 대한 답은, 결말은 그것 하나면 충분했다. 저였어도 알렉과 같은 행동을 했을 터였다. 오히려 먼저 손을 썼을지도 모르지. 알렉처럼 끝의 끝까지 참고 있지는 않았을수도. 수줍은 듯 볼을 붉히던 모습과 어설프게 저의 키스를 흉내내던 알렉을 생각하자 매그의 가슴은 타오르는 것 같았다. 처음이에요, 알렉은 그렇게 말했다. 당신이 제 처음이라서 너무 행복해요, 하고 말이다. 작열하는 고통을 느끼며 매그는, 지금까지 책에서 나왔던 표현들이 모두 사실임을 깨달았다. 너무 큰 고통은 정말로 육체적인 아픔을 가져다주었고, 그건 절대 과장이 아니었다. 우는 모습은 보이고 싶지 않았기에 매그는 이를 악물었다. 알렉이 조용히 말했다.

“한 대만 때려도 돼요?”

이를 꽉 깨문 매그는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉의 눈이 번뜩이는 것이 느껴졌다. 분노인지, 증오인지, 명명할 수 없는 격한 감정의 태풍이 그 안에서 일고 있었다. “이 악물어요.” 알렉은 깊이 잠긴 목소리로 씹듯이 내뱉었고, 다음 순간 매그는 눈을 감고 있었음에도 불구하고 눈 앞에 번쩍하고 불꽃이 튀는 것을 보았다. 정신을 차릴 수가 없어 몇 번 머리를 흔든 매그는 눈썹을 찡그린 알렉이 절 쳐다보는 것을 보았다. “괜찮아.” 사실은 전혀 괜찮지 않았지만 매그는 억지로 미소를 지었다. 알렉이 절 사랑한다는 사실이 얼마나 다행인지. 그렇지 않았으면 절 죽이는 데에 알렉은 딱히 허락을 필요로 하지 않았을지도 몰랐다. 

“나도 사랑해요.”

알렉이 미소를 짓고 있다는 것이, 맞닿은 입술로 느껴졌다. 피 맛이 날텐데, 하는 생각도 잠시였다. 알렉은 터진 상처를 혀로 건드리며 빨아들였다. 옅은 쾌락을 압도하는 고통에 신음하며 매그는 알렉의 허리를 잡아 끌어당기며 몸을 조금 붙였다. 키에 비해 근육은 적은 알렉의 몸을 어루만지며 매그는 조금 킥킥거렸다. 마음에는 여전히 죄책감이 깊은 그림자를 드리우고 있었지만 기분은 조금 나아졌다. 입술을 뗀 알렉이 신음을 섞어 중얼거렸다. 낮고 흐트러진 목소리였다.

“나 완전 섰어요...”

그럴 상황은 아니었음에도 불구하고 매그는 참지 못하고 웃음을 터트리고 말았다. 알렉이 툴툴거리며 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만 매그는 몇 초간 더 웃었고, 조금 후에야 알렉의 목을 더 세게 당기며 그의 귓가를 문질렀다. 알렉의 손이 저를 감싸안자 매그는 목을 울려 약한 신음을 냈다. 위로 올라탄 알렉은 그 사이에 대고 허릿짓을 하며 매그의 귀와 목 부근을 잘근거렸다. 

“완전히 용서한 건 아니에요. 앞으로 지켜볼 거예요.  
전 매그너스 돈 더 뜯어먹을거예요. 그리고 짜증도 막 낼지도 몰라요. 맛 없으면 화낼수도 있고, 재미없으면 투덜댈 거예요.”

매그는 오, 하는 표정으로 눈썹을 살짝 치켜올렸고, 알렉은 저도 모르게 슬쩍 웃었다. 놀란 표정의 그를 보는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 항상 그는 어른처럼 굴고는 했으니까. 제 엉덩이를 주무르는 매그의 손길을 느끼며 알렉은 매그의 가슴부터 허리까지를 길게 쓸어내렸다. 모든 일들에도 불구하고 그의 몸은 따스했다.

“고마워, 내 천사.”

미소를 지은 매그가 하는 말을 들으며 알렉은 그의 어깨에 말없이 고개를 부볐다. 쿡쿡 웃던 매그는 귀엽다는 듯 알렉을 바라보았다. 매그는 한숨을 쉬며 몸을 떨고는 알렉을 꽉 안았다. 

“바로 당신을 용서해주지 못해서 미안해요. 나도 그러고 싶은데, 마음처럼 그게 잘 안 돼서요. 그래도 나는 당신을 사랑하니까, 지금처럼 잘 해주면 나는 아마... 금방 풀어질 거예요. 그냥 알 수 있거든요.”

움직임을 멈춘 알렉은 저보다 작은 남자의 품 안에 안겨 중얼거렸다. 용서를 비는 것이 얼마나 충분하느냐, 그건 사람마다 느끼는 바가 다를 것이다. 개개인에게 준비된 지옥은 그 형태와 크기가 모두 다르기 때문이었다. 자신은 이 정도면 족했다. 아마 앞으로도 힘들기는 하겠지만, 그래도 괜찮을 것 같았다. 가벼운 한숨을 몰아쉰 후 알렉은 몸을 조금 떼내어 매그의 젖은 다갈색 눈을 바라보았다. 자신을 상처입힌 것과는 별개로 매그 역시도 상처입었고 그에 대한 사과는 아무에게서도 듣지 못했을 터였다.

“그 벨코트 여자와의 일은 내가 잊어버리게 해 줄게요, 매그너스. 당신도 나랑 잘 지내다보면 그 일들 다 사라지지 않을까요? 솔직히 당신이 아까웠어요.”  
“...이미 잊었어, 내 사랑.”

물빛처럼 옅은 미소를 띄운 매그가 말했다. 이런 상황이 되서도 알렉이 여전히 자신의 걱정만을 하고 있다는 사실이 매그의 가슴을 쓰라리게 했다. 무뚝뚝한 것과는 별개로 알렉의 천성은 온순하고 여렸다. 원래 약하고 무른 것일수록 가장 단단한 겉껍질을 가진 법이었다. 겉으로 사람들을 밀어내고 있는 알렉은 사실 거절당하기를 무서워한다는 것을 매그는 알 수 있었다. 그러니 자신에게 거부당했을 때 얼마나 충격이 컸을 것인지. 그렇지만 당신에게서라면 그것 역시도 잊어버릴 수 있다고 알렉은 말하고 있었다. 너 나를 정말 사랑하는구나. 매그는 괜스레 뭉클한 기분이 되어 알렉을 더 세게 안았다. 그 모든 것이 시작되기 전에 알렉을 만나서 평범한 사랑을 했으면 어땠을까 하는 생각을 가끔 하고는 했다. 시간을 돌릴 수 없으니 전부 쓸모없는 상상이기 마련이지만 말이다. 알렉과 몸이 닿자 고통은 거짓말처럼 사그라들었다. 지금으로서는 그것이면 충분했다. 눈을 감은 매그는 힘을 풀고 제게 기대오는 알렉의 등을 토닥거렸다.


	10. Chapter 10

눈을 뜬 매그는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬었고, 알렉이 걷어찬 이불을 당겨 끌어올린 뒤 그의 맨 가슴을 잘 덮어주었다. 일들이 지나가 알렉과 함께한 지 두어달이 흐르고 있었으나 여전히 매그는 알렉이 영원히 자신을 용서해 주지 않는다거나, 사실 모든 것이 거짓말이었어요, 하고 해맑게 웃는 꿈을 꾸고는 했다. 가끔 알렉은 난간에 기대 앉아 불안하게 발을 굴렀고, 일주일 전에는 스스로의 가슴을 칼로 찔렀다. 사흘 전에는 핏물이 된 욕조에 잠겨 있었고, 어제는 차 앞으로 뛰어들었다. 꿈이란 것을 알고 있으면서도 매그는 매번 놀랐고 매번 가슴을 움켜쥔 채 일어났다. 

처음에는 간단하게 생각했지만, 시간이 지나자 모든 것이 자신에게도 그렇게 가볍지 않음이 드러났다. 어쩌면 처음에 그렇게 생각했던 건 너무 현실감이 없어서인지도 몰랐다. 알렉이 제게 더 의지할수록, 제가 쏟는 사랑에 답해줄수록 매그는 심한 죄책감을 느꼈다. 왜 알렉이 자살하는 꿈을 꾸는지, 또 왜 알렉이 저를 용서해주지 않는 꿈을 꾸는지 매그는 이미 알고 있었다. 전자는 무섭고 두려워서였고 후자는 절 너무도 쉽게 용서해 줬기 때문이었다. 자신은 더 고통받아야 했는데. 알렉이 이를 알았으면 병원에 가자고 했겠지. 매그는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 어려서 그런지 알렉은 제가 비명을 지르며 일어나지 않는 이상은 곤히 잘 잤다. 어쩌면 다행이었다.

말과는 달리, 알렉은 그다지 제가 해주는 것에 큰 욕심을 내지 않았다. 진작 해줬어야 할 것들이고, 자신은 더 해주지 못해 안달이 났음에도 불구하고 알렉은 특별한 요구를 하지는 않았다. 그냥 처음처럼 자신이 주면 뭐든 좋아하고 받는 것이 전부였다. 혹시나 싫은데도 괜찮은 척을 하는 것은 아닌지, 불쾌한 것은 아닌지, 제가 상처를 주는 말을 한 것은 아닌지. 매그는 매번 알렉의 반응을 살피고는 했다. 의도하기만 한다면 알렉 역시도 모든 것을 연기할 수 있다는 것을 알아서였다. 자신이 그렇게 나올때마다 알렉은 볼우물이 패도록 웃고는 했다. “정말 괜찮아요.” 알렉이 말했지만, 괜찮지 않을 때에도 알렉은 그 말을 했기에 그에 마음을 놓을 수는 없었다.

알렉이 다시 요리를 하게 된 것은 얼마 되지 않았다. 몇 번이나 구슬렸음에도 불구하고 알렉은 웃으며 고개를 살래살래 내젓고는 했다. 하지만 알렉이 요리하는 것을 좋아한다는 사실을 안 이상 그냥 그걸 내버려 둘 수는 없었기에 매그는 매번 간곡하게 청하거나, 가끔은 어리광을 피워 그것을 받아내고는 했다. 정말 맛있다는 칭찬을 몇 번 하고 나서야 알렉은 멋쩍은 미소를 지었기에 매그는 다행이라 생각했다.

아버지가 이런 자신을 보면 비웃으리라고 매그는 피식 웃음을 흘렸다. 저보다 훨씬 알렉과 있으니 제가 더 어른스럽게 굴어야 할 텐데도, 그렇게 되지는 않았다. 모든 것이 알렉과는 처음이라 그런지 저 역시도 부족할 때가 많았다. 연애는 저와 하는 것이 처음이라, 알렉이 그걸 눈치채지 못한다는 사실은 다행이었다. 알렉이 제게 당신이 능숙한 게 싫다고 투덜거린 기억을 생각하자 매그의 입가에는 작은 미소가 떠올랐다. 아마 제 마음을 안다면 그렇게 말하지는 못했을 텐데 말이다.

이제 알렉은 소리를 내어 코를 골고 있었다. 그런 알렉의 품 안으로 파고들어가 미소를 지은 매그는 오늘도 제 천사가 완벽해 보인다는 사실에 감탄했다. 동그란 코와 짙은 눈썹, 그에 난 자연스러운 스크래치와 그림자를 드리우는 속눈썹. 깎은 듯한 턱과 부드럽고 촉촉해 보이는 입술. 자신이 이를 보며 느끼는 감정은 단순히 단어로는 정의할 수도 설명할 수도 없는 것이었기에, 매그는 그것을 이해하기를 포기했다. 이 모든 것을 잃을 수도 있었다는 생각을 하니 몸이 떨려왔다. 알렉은 가능한 한 모든 방식으로 제게서 떠나려고 시도했지만 그러지 못했다. 사실상 고마운 사람은 자신이었다. 매그는 알렉의 팔뚝, 제 네임이 있던 자리에 입맞춤을 남겼다. 자신의 네임은 정말 흔적도 없이 깨끗하게 사라졌고, 알렉을 지켜본 결과 그는 자신처럼 특별한 고통을 느끼는 것 같지도 않았다. 과연 네임이 다시 떠오를까. 매그는 확신할 수 없었다.

***

“정말 너무 좋아요!”

제 손을 잡은 알렉이 신이 나서 외치는 소리가 아니어도 매그는 알렉이 행복해한다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 네임의 작용인지는 모르겠지만 공명이라도 하듯, 무언가가 마음 속에서 징징거리며 울리고 있었다. 제 네임의 주인을 바라보는 매그의 입가에는 부드럽고 깊은 미소가 걸렸다. 행복이라는 것이 이런 기분이라는 것을, 아주 오랜만에 실감하고 있었다. 지금껏 살아왔던 자신의 삶은 알렉을 위해 준비된 것처럼 느껴졌다. 자신은 알렉을 위해 이 세상에 태어난 것이다. 신께서는 자신이 내려보낸 천사를 위해 저를 준비했고, 그리고 자신을 그의 옆에 있게 할 수 있는 은총을 내려 주었다. 매그는 걸어가는 내내 알렉의 얼굴만을 바라보았다. 살짝씩 흔들리는 알렉의 가슴과 공중에서 휘저어지는 손 같은 것들은, 제게 닿아 있음에도 불구하고 가끔씩은 실감이 나지 않았다. 

“맛있다! 매그너스도 얼른 먹어요.”

놀이공원에서 파는 흔하고 흔한 핫도그였지만 알렉이 어찌나 좋아하는지, 발을 동동 구르며 좋아서 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 그 모습을 바라보며 매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 그가 웃는 것을 바라보고 있으면 가슴에 따스한 물결이 찰랑거리는 것 같았다. 봄날의 햇살처럼 가득한 이 온기가 없다면 이제 자신은 살아가지 못할 것 같았다. 음식이 어디로 들어가는지 알아차릴 겨를도 없이 매그는 대충 씹어서 삼켰다. 매그는 알렉이 움찔하는 것은 신경쓰지 않고 그의 어깨에 머리를 기대며 나른한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 잃어버린 조각 하나를 찾은 것 같았다. 

“네가 좋아해주니까 기분 좋네.”

알렉의 볼이 달아오르는 것을 보며 매그는 장난스럽게 키득거렸다. 여전히 알렉은 직설적인 말에는 면역이 없었고, 밖에서 스킨쉽을 한다는 것에 대해서는 그게 크건 작건 상관없이 부끄러워하고는 했다. 그것도 귀여웠다. 예전엔 같이 밖에 나간 적이 없어서 몰랐지. 씁쓸하고 아픈 기억을 떠올리자 다시금 숨이 턱 하고 막혀 왔으나 매그는 고개를 한 번 흔들고는 알렉을 마주했다. 후회해봤자 일은 이미 벌어졌으니 알렉의 말대로 사랑한다고 얘기해야 할 시간이었다. 그렇지 않으면 이 미안함과 죄책감을 견뎌낼 수 없었으니까.

“내 천사... 널 사랑해. 심장이 뛰는 한은 널 영원히 사랑할거야.”

알렉은 입모양으로만 작게 저도 그래요, 하고 대답했고 매그는 그가 그렇게 말해주었다는 것에 대해 감격했다. 그의 동생인 이지를 제외하고, 알렉에게서 그러한 말을 들은 것은 오로지 자신밖에 없었다. 이 세상에서 유일했다. 아파하지 않기 위해서 노력한다고 해도, 그 눈에 담긴 무한한 사랑과 신뢰를 읽을 때면 여전히 매그는 끝없이 슬퍼졌다. “...미안해 하지 말아요.” 알렉이 제 상태를 언제나 파악하고 있다는 것에서는 더욱 더 말이다.

매그는 몸을 돌려 알렉의 입술을 찾아들었다. 삐이이이 하고 긴 소리가 들렸고, 곧이어 감긴 눈꺼풀 사이로 펑 하고 불꽃이 터지는 것이 느껴졌다. 매그는 잠시 놀라 눈을 떴으나, 절 맞이한 것은 알렉의 내려감은 얇은 눈꺼풀이었다. 아직 퍼레이드는 시작하기 전이었고, 맑고 쾌청한 가을 밤하늘은 그대로 잠잠했다. 알렉을 잡은 손에 힘을 주며 매그는 전율하고 신음했다. 몇 십 년이 지나서도, 자신은 알렉을 볼 때마다 이런 형언할 수 없는 기분을 느끼게 될 터였다. 이건 그냥 기적이라는 말로밖에 표현할 수 없었다.

***

몸에 딱 맞게 재단된 검은색 연미복을 입은 알렉은 거울 앞에 서서 제 모습을 이리저리 비춰보았다. 어쨌든 매그너스가 제게 선물해 준 것이니, 어색하게 느껴지는 것을 간신히 참았다. 알렉은 팔을 올려 역시 검은색인 보타이를 조금 흔들었다가, 제 옆에 선 매그를 불안한 눈빛으로 바라보았다. 다른 사람들이 저를 어떻게 볼지 모르니 겁이 났다. 

“조금... 이상하지 않아요?”  
“아니, 전혀. 너무 완벽해.”

거울로 향한 시선을 매그에게 준 알렉은 그가 말하는 것이 진심임을 깨달을 수 있었다. 두 달이 지났음에도 불구하고 그는 여전히 정열을 담은 눈으로, 그리고 말할 수 없는 애틋함을 담아 절 대하고는 했기에 알렉은 가끔 쑥스러워지고는 했다. 바로 지금처럼 말이다.

“너무 완벽해서 밖으로 돌아다니게 하면 안 될 것 같아. 비엔나에 가면 다들 오페라는 안 보고 알렉산더 너만 볼 것 같은데 어떡하지?”

입을 딱 벌린 알렉은 잠시 허공을 바라본 채로 굳어서 할 말을 잃었다. 홀린 듯한 매그의 목소리 역시 진심처럼 들렸기에 알렉은 제 얼굴이 뜨거워지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그렇게 생각하는 사람 당신밖에 없을걸요, 라고 하면 내 시력을 무시하다니 혼나야겠어 하고 이상한 짓을 해댈 것이 분명했기에 알렉은 입술만 깨물었다. 가슴이 팔딱팔딱대는 것이 몸이 몸처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 매그가 웃는 소리를 들으며 알렉은 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

“...그런 말 하지 말아요.”  
“또 부끄러운 거야? 그럼 부끄럽지 않아질 때까지 계속 얘기해야겠네.”

그 말대로 쉼없이 이어지는 칭찬 세례를 들으며 알렉은 당했다고 속으로 중얼거렸다. 전용기의 시트는 안락한데다가 침대만큼이나 폭신했지만 이 모든 것이 얼떨떨한 알렉은 감히 잠을 잘 수 없었다. 눈을 떴을 때 제 집의 방 침대 위면 어떡하지 해서였다. 손 잡고 싶은데. 잡아도 될까. 기포가 올라온 샴페인 잔을 내려놓은 알렉은 슬쩍 제 손을 매그의 손 옆으로 내려두었다. 씩 웃은 매그가 제 손을 잡고 세게 힘을 주자 알렉은 그때에서야 안도하며 작게 미소지었다. 매그가 어딜 가건 자신과 함께하고 싶어한다는 사실은 알렉에게 큰 안정감을 가져다주었다. 누군가로부터 사랑받고 원해진다는 느낌은 너무나도 기분 좋았다. 알렉은 괜스레 제 손에 힘을 주었다가 풀었다가 했다. 몇 시간 동안 키스만 하고 있는다고 해도 그 자체로도 행복할 것 같았다. 

마른침을 한 번 삼킨 알렉은 매그를 곁눈질하다가 그와 눈이 마주치고 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 나도 충분히 어른인데. 알렉은 속으로 꿍얼거렸다. 왜 매그의 곁에만 가면 자신이 한참 어린 아이처럼 느껴지는지 알 수 없었다. 나만 원하는 것 같잖아. 입술을 짓씹던 알렉은 제 뺨에 와닿는 매그의 손등을 느끼고서 슬쩍 다시 고개를 돌렸고, 겨우 미소를 지어 보였다.

“왜 그래, 내 천사? 몸이 안 좋아? 그냥 바로 호텔로 가서 쉴까? 무리할 필요는 전혀 없어. 야경은 내일 봐도 괜찮으니까,” 

조바심이 난 매그는 엄지로 알렉의 뺨을 문질렀다. 머릿속에 무슨 생각이 가득차 있는 건지 가끔은 열어서 알아보고 싶다는 생각을 했다. 그럴 수 있다면 더 완벽한 위로를 해 줄 수 있을텐데 말이다. 내색하지 않으려 했지만 침묵이 길어질수록 매그의 마음에는 파란이 일고 있었다.

“그냥 다시 비행기 돌리라고 할까? 얼굴이 안 좋은데...”

걱정스러움을 담은 다갈색 눈이 깜박이자 알렉은 느리게 고개를 저었다.

“그게 아니에요...”  
“그럼 왜 그러는 거야, 알렉산더. 나한테 말해 줄래? 난 너한테 최고만을 주고 싶단 말이야.”

몇 번 깊은 한숨을 쉰 후에야 알렉은 입을 열었다. 더듬거리며 말하는 도중에도 알렉은 연거푸 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“당신이 절... 안 건드리잖아요. 나는 하고 싶은데... 그런 쪽으로는 제가 매력이 부족한가요? 왜 우리는 매번 키스만 하는 건지...”  
“아, 내 사랑.”

조금 당황한 듯한 매그의 목소리에 알렉은 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. 말을 할 때는 서러웠는데 막상 말하고 나니 역시 너무 애 같았나 하는 생각이 덮쳐왔기에 알렉은 저도 모르게 찔끔 눈물을 흘렸다. 역시 여자가 더 좋은 건가. 생각해보면 그 여자는 나보다 더 작고 예쁜데 나는 애교도 없고... 입술을 꾹 문 알렉은 손을 들어 쿠션을 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 매그는 낮아진 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“네 기말고사 때문에 나도 참고 있었던 거야. 너한테 또 부담을 주기는 싫었으니까.”  
“... 참지 않아도 되는데... 나는 겁난단 말이에요. 매번 나만 매달리는 것 같고...”

알렉이 웅얼거리는 소리를 들으며 매그는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 알렉이 매달리는 것 같다니, 그건 사실이 아니었다. 사실과는 정 반대였고, 제가 말하는 것을 믿고 있다면 알렉이 이런 말을 하지는 못할 것이었다. 하지만 참지 않아도 된다는 소리는 듣던 와중 기쁜 것이었기에 매그는 입술을 핥았다. 알렉이 원한다면 그걸 주는 것은 자신의 역할이었다. 전용기를 타길 잘 했다니까. 붉어진 알렉의 입술을 손가락으로 더듬으며 매그는 미소지었다. “내 귀여운 멍멍이.” 말을 뱉어놓고 매그는 잠시 고민했다. 알렉을 이렇게 불러도 괜찮을 것인지 알 수 없어서였다. 제 네임 상대의 귀는 즉시 빨갛게 달아올랐고, 고개를 두리번거린 알렉은 손가락을 들어올려 쉿 표시를 해 보였다. 

“다른 사람들이 들으면 어떡해요!”

알렉의 반응은 그 애칭 자체에 그다지 거부감을 가지고 있는 것 같지 않았기에 매그는 킥킥대며 그 애칭을 반복했다. 

“당분간은 안 올거야, 멍멍아. 네가 여기서 사랑을 나누고 싶다면 말이지.”  
“여긴... 비행기 안인데요?”  
“으음. 그렇지.”

알렉이 할 말을 잃는 것을 매그는 즐거운 눈으로 바라보았다. “그럼... 일단 넣어 줄 수 있어요? 멍멍이는 주인님을 못 느낀지 너무 오래 되서요...” 망설이는 것 같던 알렉은 작게 중얼거리고는 천천히 바지를 내렸다. 제 앞섶을 문지르며 그 광경을 바라본 매그는 낮게 탄성을 질렀다. 알렉이 절 원하고 있다는 사실을 눈 앞에서 확인하는 것은 언제 겪어도 짜릿한 일이었다. 어떻게 그 동안 아무도 알렉을 건드리지 않을 수 있었는지 매그는 이해가 가지 않았다. 자신의 숨을 멎게 만들고 심장을 뛰게 만드는 이 존재를 알아차리지 못한 범인들에게 매그는 감사를 표할 수밖에 없었다. 눈빛만으로도 제게 화상을 입힐 수 있는, 이렇게 눈부시게 찬란한 피조물을 가진 사람이 저밖에 없다니. 이 모든 것의 처음이 다 제 것이라니. 한치의 거짓도 없는 그 사실에 전율하며 매그는 오싹한 쾌감이 제 척추를 타고 흐르는 것을 느꼈다. 

“넌 내 거야, 알렉산더. 지금도, 그리고 앞으로도. 영원히.”

제 밑에서 쾌락에 잠식된 알렉을 감상하며 매그는 가르랑거렸다. 이 말이 사실이면 좋겠다고 매그는 간절하게 염원했다. 제게는 네임이 있지만 알렉에게는 네임이 없고, 알렉은 언젠가 자신에게 질려 저를 떠나버릴 수도 있었다. 혹시나 정말 그러면 어떡하지. 나 말고 다른 사람을 찾아가게 된다면. 나와 했던 것을 그 사람과 하게 된다면. 그 생각만 하면 불안감으로 가슴이 떨리고는 했기에 관계를 할 때면 매그는 알렉을 심하게 몰아붙였다. 하다 보면 알렉의 몸에 있었다 사라진 제 네임을 떠올리지 않을 수가 없었고, 소유욕으로 인해 그렇게 되어버리는 것을 자신도 어쩔 수가 없었다. 사실 난 뭣보다도 당신이 이래주는 게 더 좋아요, 제 귓가에 속삭여진 알렉의 말에 매그는 저도 모르게 미소를 지었다. 제 이름이 있었던 팔뚝 그 자리에 그대로 제 이름을 새겨넣고 싶어하는 자신의 마음을 모르니 할 수 있는 말이었다.


	11. Chapter 11

“아야!”

찬장에서 접시를 꺼내던 매그는 뒤에서 들리는 소리에 사색이 되어 고개를 돌렸다. 나무 도마 위를 두드리던 칼질 소리가 멎어 있었고, 앞치마를 두른 알렉의 셔츠 위로 등 근육이 서 있었다. 잠시간 호흡 곤란인 상태가 되어 입술을 떨며 서 있다가 매그는 천천히 알렉에게로 다가갔다. 여전히 그는 잠에 들면 알렉이 죽는 악몽을 꾸고는 했고, 그것은 현실에 돌아와서도 쉽게 빠져나올 수 있는 부분이 아니었다. 알렉이 손가락을 베었다는 것을 인지하자 칼로 스스로를 찔렀던 알렉과, 피를 토하던 알렉이 스쳐지나갔다. 그 이미지들은 너무도 선명해 매그는 눈 앞이 하얗게 흐려지는 것을 막을 수 없었다. 매그는 자신이 조금 오랫동안 그 상태 그대로 서 있었다고 생각했지만 실은 몇 초에 지나지 않은 시간이었다. 머쓱한 표정으로 고개를 돌린 알렉은 하얗게 질린 매그의 얼굴을 마주하고는 당황했다. 알렉으로서는 그가 밤마다 마주하는 자신의 죽음을 알지 못하니 어쩌면 당연한 일일지도 몰랐다. 목이 졸리는 소리를 내며 매그는 말을 더듬었다.

“괜찮아? 세상에, 어떡하지,”  
“매그너스, 그냥 살짝 베인 것 뿐이에요. 정말 아무것도 아니에요. 아무 느낌도 안 나는걸요.”  
“하지만- 하지만 네 손에서 피가 나는걸. 안 되겠다. 알렉, 병원 가자. 얼른 옷 입어. 빨리 이리와.”

한 옥타브는 높아진 목소리로 매그가 허둥대며 자신을 끌어당기는 것을 본 알렉은 작은 미소를 지었다. 요리를 하다 보면 칼에 베이는 것이나 가볍게 데는 것 정도는 상처라고 할 수도 없었다. 요리를 배우고 있는 클래스의 선생님만 해도, 기름이 튀어 생긴 흉터를 가지고 있었으니까. 사실 자신이 손을 벤 것은 이번이 처음이 아니었음에도 불구하고, 실수로 다칠 때마다 매그는 불안한 태도로 저를 살피고는 했다. 토마토를 썰다가 정말 베인 것이라고도 할 수 없는, 긁힌 정도의 상처가 났을 때에도 얼굴이 하얗게 질려서는 일주일간 주방 근처에도 오지 못하게 했었다. 옅은 미소를 지은 알렉은 제 손가락을 세게 꽉 움켜쥐고 있는 매그를 바라보았다. 걱정이 가득한 얼굴을 한 매그가 움켜쥐고 있는 제 손 역시 피가 통하지 않아 서서히 더 옅은 색으로 변해가고 있었다.

“정말 괜찮아요, 매그너스. 병원에는 가지 않아도,”  
“그렇지만, 난 걱정돼- 네가, 혹시나 패혈증에 걸린다거나, 아니면 세균에 감염될 수도 있잖아. 그러다가 혹시 네가 더 아프기라도 하면, 그러다가 네가 날 떠나기라도 하면,”

얼마 전에 본 뉴스를 떠올리며 매그는 진저리를 쳤다. 못에 긁힌 상처를 내버려뒀다가 패혈증으로 인해 사망한 시민에 대한 뉴스였다. 사실 그 못은 아주 녹슨 못이었고, 사망한 시민이 면역체계가 이미 약해져 있었던 60대 여성인데다가, 그 상처는 긁힌 수준이 아니었다는 것을 매그는 잠시 잊어버렸다. 알렉의 두번째와 세번째 손가락에서 몽글몽글 솟아오르는 붉은 핏방울들은 매그에게 그 모든 생각을 잊어버리게 만들었다. 평소에는 매그 스스로도 자신이 굉장히 불안해하고 있으며, 알렉에 대해 과하게 보호적이라는 것을 인식하고 있었다. 그러지 말아야 한다는 것도 잘 알고 있었다. 그러나 실제 상황이 닥쳐오면 매그는 또다시 이렇게 흥분해버리고 마는 것이었다. 위세척을 받고 나서 창백해져 누워있던 알렉의 모습은 두 번 다시 보고싶지 않은 것이었지만, 아마도 영원히 잊혀지지 않을 모습이었다. 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 억지로 제 손을 빼내 매그를 껴안고는 등을 다독거렸다. 

“정말 괜찮아요.”

매그는 그제서야 큰 한숨을 들이쉬었다. 소독은 해야 한다며 부산을 떨던 매그는 몇 번이나 상처를 점검했고, 그가 상처 위에 조심스레 습윤밴드를 붙여주고 나서야 알렉은 소파에 기대어 누울 수 있었다. 자신에 대해 걱정하는 매그를 보며 기뻐한다는 것이 죄스럽게 느껴졌기에 알렉은 제 남자친구를 보았다가는 다시 제 손가락을 내려보았다. 상처는 작았다. 1cm도 되지 않은 상처였고, 피도 금방 멎었다. 매그가 제 손을 잡고, 그 곳을 걱정스럽게 들여다보던 순간부터 손가락은 전혀 아프지 않았다. 아픈 것은 가슴 쪽이었다. 알렉은 말캉거리는 습윤 밴드가 사실은 제 심장에 붙어있는 것일지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 세번째 손가락부터 해서 간질간질한 온기가 혈관을 타고 심장까지 뻗어나가는 것이 느껴졌다. 밴드를 붙여줄 때에도 매그의 손놀림은 쉬이 깨어지는 유리 구슬을 다루듯 아주 부드러웠고, 그건 밤의 무엇인가를 연상시켰기에 알렉은 저도 모르게 얼굴을 붉혔다. 키도 크고 몸집도 큰데 매그의 눈에는 제가 그저 보살펴 주어야 할 어린 아이처럼 보이는 모양이었다. 나이 차이가 많이 나니 물론 그럴수도 있겠지만, 생각을 하며 알렉은 제 등 뒤에서 저를 받쳐안은 매그를 바라보았다.

고개를 젖히는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 슬몃 미소지었다. 손에 있는 상처가 크지 않은 것을 보니 제가 유난을 떨었나 싶어 조금 부끄럽기도 했다. 하지만 그래서 나쁠 것은 없다고, 알렉의 머리를 어루만지며 매그는 생각했다. 제가 이렇듯 행동해서 알렉이 조금이라도 생활에 주의를 기울이게 된다면 나쁠 것은 없었다. 꼼꼼할 것 같아보이는 알렉은 의외로 세부적인 면에서는 허술하거나 덜렁대는 편이었고, 그러다보니 길을 걷다가도 한눈을 팔아 차에 치일 뻔 한적도 있었다. 머릿속을 장악하는 이미지때문에 매그는 다시 한 번 작은 한숨을 내쉬고는 알렉에게 키스하기 위해 고개를 내렸다. 

“널 사랑해.”

웅얼거리는 목소리로 말한 후 젖은 입술을 찾아들자 그 사이로 평화가 깃들었다. 숨을 들이쉬었다가 또 내쉬면서, 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 알렉의 입술은 부드러웠고, 후식으로 먹었던 레몬 타르트의 맛이 났다. 달콤하고 새콤하면서 계속 머물러 있고 싶은 맛이었기에, 매그는 알렉이 제 다리를 가볍게 톡톡 칠 때까지 그 입술에 매달리며 알렉을 호흡하고 있었다. 떨어진 알렉의 얼굴은 조금 달아올라 있었다. 뭔가를 고민하는 듯 살짝 미간을 찌푸린 알렉이 절 올려다보자 매그는 입모양으로만 ‘왜’ 하고 물었다. 

“우리 결혼해도 저한테 질리는 거 아니죠? 당신이 나한테 너무 다정해서... 걱정돼요. 난 재미도 없는데...”

머뭇거리며 뱉어진 알렉의 말을 듣자마자 매그의 사고는 정지했다. 가만히 눈을 깜박이며 매그는 자신이 들은 말을 곱씹었다. 결혼. 오디오에서는 느린 선율이 흐르고 있었지만 매그의 귀에 그 음표들은 전부 뒤섞여 백색소음처럼 느껴졌다. 결혼 얘기를 알렉이 먼저 꺼내줄 것이라고는 상상도 하지 못했었다. 믿음과 신의가 기본이 되어 사랑으로 맺어지는 관계를, 자신들이 그 관계로 나아가는 것은 아주 당연하게 예정되어 있다는 듯이 알렉은 말하고 있었다. 검은 턱시도를 입고 제 앞에 서서 당신을 영원히 사랑하겠습니다, 하고 선언하는 알렉을 상상하자 매그의 심장은 잠시 멎었다. 하객들 속에 서서 축복받는 알렉은 아마 세상에서 제일 아름다운 남자일 터였다. 심장이 더 거칠게 뛰는 것을 느끼며 매그는 호흡을 가다듬었다.

“...진심이야?”

눈을 내리깐 알렉이 아니라면 다행이고요, 하고 말하고 나서야 매그는 자신이 그의 말에 답하지 않았음을 깨닫고 허둥지둥 입을 열었다.

“너한테 질릴 수 있을 리가 없잖아. 그건 불가능해.”

단호하게 확언을 내리는 매그의 무릎에 뒷머리를 부비며 알렉은 나른하게 미소를 지었다. 조금 떨렸지만, 만약에 자신이 제대로 청혼을 한다고 하더라도 매그가 긍정적으로 생각해 줄 것이라는 답을 듣자 알렉의 가슴은 부풀어올랐다. 어쩌면 그가 승낙을 할지도 모른다. 만약에 그렇다면 아이를 입양하거나, 아니면 대리모를 통해 아이를 가질 수도 있었다. 여러가지 가능성을 상상하는 것만으로도 벅찬 알렉이 기대감에 젖어있는 동안 매그는 조금 다른 생각을 하고 있었다. 지금은 너무 빠르려나. 

생각만 하다가는 도저히 행동으로 옮기지 못할 것 같았기에 매그는 잠시만, 하고서 소파에서 몸을 일으켜 슬리퍼 안에 발을 끼워넣었다. 녹갈색 눈이 제게 왜요, 하고 질문하는 것이 느껴졌지만 매그는 답없이 침실로 향했다. 어느새 해는 짧아져 진홍빛 침구 위로는 조각난 오후의 햇살만이 남아 있었다. 서랍장의 두번째 서랍을 당겨 열며 매그는 크게 심호흡했고, 제 손가락에 닿아오는 작고 각진 벨벳 상자의 감촉에 마른침을 삼켰다. 천천히 걸어 다시 거실로 나간 매그는 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알렉이 소파 위에 앉아있는 것을 보았다. 심상치않은 매그의 표정을 알아챈 알렉은 무슨 일인가 싶어 일어나려 했으나 매그는 손짓으로 그런 알렉을 다시 앉게 만들었다. 침착하게 숨을 고르고 있는데도 공기가 부족한 느낌이 들었다. 매그는 아주 천천히 바닥에 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇으며, 알렉의 아름다운 얼굴을 장식한 동공이 확장되는 것을 지켜보았다.

“조금 갑작스러울 수도 있겠지만... 나랑 결혼해 주겠어, 알렉산더?”

아무 말도 없이 알렉이 눈을 깜박이는 것을 응시하며 매그는 천천히 속삭였다.

“널 행복하게 만들어 주고 싶어. 널 독차지할 수 있는 영광을 나에게 허락해 주겠어? 나, 매그너스 베인과, 결혼해 주시겠습니까, 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드?”

청혼을 할 때는 모든 것이 완벽해야 한다고 생각했었다. 그래서 카밀에게는 그렇게 했었다. 오성급 호텔이었고, 그녀가 좋아하는 핑크 돔 페리뇽을 준비했었다. 3캐럿의 핑크 다이아를 박고 주위에는 작은 다이아와 루비를 겹겹이 쪼개 넣어 보는 것만으로도 눈이 부신 반지였다. 지금처럼 평범한 슬랙스와 가벼운 베스트를 걸친 차림이 아닌 완벽한 쓰리피스 수트를 차려입고 있었다. 하지만 알렉의 이야기를 듣고 나자 자신은 이대로 있을 수가 없었다. 한시라도 일찍, 그냥 1분이라도 빠르게 알렉에게 낙인을 찍어 묶어두고 싶었다. 

차올랐던 자신감은 급작스레 줄어들어 초조함만을 남겼고, 매그는 입 안이 바짝 타오르는 것을 느끼며 알렉의 대답만을 기다렸다. 혹시나 우스운 청혼이라고 생각하지는 않을까, 너무나 평범한 일상적인 생활을 하고 있다가 이런 갑작스러운 말이라니, 매그의 고민은 알렉의 얼굴 전체로 번지는 웃음으로 인해 멈췄다. 매그는 긴 시간이라 생각했지만 사실 알렉은 말을 듣자마자 대답을 내뱉었다.

“당신이라면 내 답은 언제나 예스에요. 매그너스, 빨리 끼워줘요.”

크게 숨을 내뱉고 나서야 매그는 제가 잠시 호흡을 멈추고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 질식할 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 뻣뻣한 손을 간신히 들어올린 매그는 알렉의 왼손 네번째 손가락에 반지를 천천히 밀어넣었다. “딱 맞네요.” 물기어린 목소리로 말한 알렉은 얼른 반지를 들어 매그의 손가락에 끼우고서는 그를 잡아당겨 제 위로 올라타게 만들었다. “정말 완벽해요.” 눈을 감은 알렉은 감탄어린 신음을 섞어 내뱉었고 매그는 그런 제 피앙세의 목에 입술을 대고 쓸었다. “너무 완벽한 청혼이었어요.”자신으로서는 한참 부족하다고 생각하고 있음에도 불구하고, 네임을 통해 전해져오는 감각으로 알렉의 그 말이 순도 백퍼센트의 진심임을 매그는 단언할 수 있었다.

“널 사랑해서 가끔은 미쳐버릴 것 같아.”

가슴에서 제 심장을 뽑아내지 않은 한 제 삶의 방향은 계속해서 알렉을 가르킬 것이다. 정말 내 거라고 적어두고 싶네. 아쉬운 표정을 지은 매그는 알렉의 깨끗한 팔을 쓸어내렸다가 쓸어올렸다. 모든것이 제 과오로 일해 벌어진 일임에도 불구하고 이런 뒤틀린 감정을 갖는 자신이 역겨웠지만, 그래도 만약에, 하고 바라게 되는 것을 어쩔 수가 없었다. 수치심과 비참함으로 자조어린 미소를 지었다. 혹시나 다른 사람의 네임이 떠오르게 된다면, 뒷맛이 씁쓰레해지는 걸 느끼며 매그는 불안함에 휩싸였다.

킥킥거린 알렉은 매그를 안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. 결혼선물로는 문신을 해야겠네. 목이 좋겠다. 그러면 제 남편의 불안감을 어느정도 가라앉혀 줄 수 있으리라 믿으며 알렉은 길게 하품했다. 그러나 다음 날 신이 선수를 치는 바람에, 알렉은 웨딩 가터를 하는 것으로 플랜을 바꿔야만 했다. 다행히도 매그는 양 쪽의 결혼선물 둘 다, 아주 마음에 들어하는 것 같았다.


End file.
